Strange Things About America
by nicetwin123
Summary: There are many strange things that Americans do. So of course, the rest of the world can't help but get confused. Multi-chapter story about how diffrent nations deal with the strange, annoying, and insane things Americans do.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Japan, do you want to join me for lunch? My treat." America asked Japan happily as they walked out of the meeting room. Then America leaned over and whispered, "I overheard England telling France he was going to force anyone who didn't go out for lunch to try his new scone recipe. I don't know about you, but I am not going to hang around for that."

Japan glanced over at England, who seemed to be pulling out a food container out of his bag, and agreed at once.

Japan, who had expected America to take him to McDonalds, was pleasantly surprised when they pulled into the parking lot of a place called Ruby Tuesdays.

Once they had been seated, Japan looked over the menu. He was pleased to see that there was a large amount of dishes to choose from. After a while, the waiter came back.

"Have you decided on what you want?" he asked.

"I'll have the All American Cheese Burger with a side of fries please." America said politely. The waiter nodded and turned to Japan.

"And you sir?"

"I think I will have the Blackened Tilapia, with the Crap Cake, a small salad, and a bowl of your vegetable soup please." Japan said. He was surprised to see the shocked look on the waiters face.

"Ar-are you sure sir?" He asked looking a little nervous.

"Hai." Japan said. The waiter gave Japan one more nervous glance, and then went to go put in the orders. Confused, he turned to America, who was also giving him a shocked look.

"Dude, you have no idea what you just did." America said shaking his head.

"Did I do something wrong?" Japan asked, getting a little worried.

"You'll see." America said.

After a while, Japan saw the waiter pushing a cart of food towards them. Japan was shocked when he stopped in front of their table.

"Your food has arrived sirs." He said.

Japan's jaw dropped as the waiter started to lay four huge dishes in front of him. Each dish looked like it could feed at least two people. America started laughing, at the shocked look on Japans face. The waiter just gave Japan a look of amusement, and walked off.

"Dude, did you forget that you're in my country?" America asked. "You know for a fact that my portions are a lot larger here than at your place."

Japan thought for a moment, and then gave America a small smile. "At least we have something to give the others who were forced to eat Mr. England's food."


	2. Chapter 2

"Guys, the coffee machine broke!" America wailed. The lunch break was ending, and people were filing back into the meeting room.

"So what?" England said rolling his eyes. "I think you can go a few hours without coffee."

"Dude, you don't get it. _I. Need. My. Coffee_." America stressed. "I think there's a Starbucks nearby. Maybe I can-"

"You are not leaving the meeting!" Germany said sternly. "Sit down. You'll survive."

America sulked over to his seat. He was starting to get a caffeine headache. After a few minutes, he was barely able to keep his eyes open. God, he was tired. He needed Coffee.

"America, wake up." England hissed.

"I am not dealing with you today." America snapped. England blinked in surprise. America never got irritated this easily.

"America," Finland said carefully, "do you happen to drink a lot of coffee?" (Finland knew what it was like when he was out of coffee.)

"Yes." America said bluntly.

"Have you had any today?"

"No. The coffee machine is broken."

"What?!" Denmark said, looking quite afraid. "America, how much coffee do you drink per day?"

"Around six." America said, now scowling. "What's it to you?"

"What does it matter?" England asked.

"Get him coffee, now." Sweden said seriously. He knew if America acted like Finland when he didn't get his coffee, that they were screwed.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" America shouted, suddenly jumping to his feet. "GOD, I CAN'T TAKE THIS STUPIDITY ANYMORE."

"America, calm down!" France gasped. America threw a chair in his face as a reply. (Never ever tell someone to calm down when they are angry. EVER.)

"TAKE COVER!" Denmark cried as he ducked under the table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THE HAMBURGER BASTARD?" Romano shrieked ducking as another chair flew over his head.

"GERMANY, WHY IS AMERICA SCARY?" Italy wailed as he hid behind Germany, waving his white flag.

"DAMN IT TO HELL, I DON'T GIVE A FLYING SHIT ABOUT THIS MEETING!" America said as he flipped the table.

"Finland, I'm going to go to the coffee shop down the road and try to save us." Denmark said running out the door.

After fifteen minutes of America destroying almost everything in the room, the countries running around for their lives, and America and Romano saying every cuss word ever made, America finally got his coffee.

After he had finished his coffee, he blinked and looked around. "Dude, did a hurricane come through here?"

Everyone face palmed.

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Americans are known to be huge coffee drinkers.


	3. Chapter 3

"American, why don't you eat your national animal?" Australia asked during one of the meetings.

"Dude, I am not eating my epic national animal. That's just sick." America said with a disgusted look.

"But why not?" Australia said with a bewildered look. "My national animal is the kangaroo, and kangaroos are bloody delicious. I would imagine you could make some really good wings with the wings of an eagle."

"NO!" America said with a look of horror. "Eagles are my favorite animal. They're so cute, and majestic. I would never eat one. Never!"

"I eat swans." Denmark said from the other side of the room. "I can make you a swan meat burger if you want."

"You monster!" England said with a shocked gasp.

"We eat brown bears all the time at my place." Finland said with a shrug. "They kind of taste like beef."

"I make meatballs from the meat of elk." Sweden said.

"I like to eat bulls." Spain said with a dreamy look. "Bull tail soup is to die for."

"We eat polar bears." Greenland said happily. America heard a small gasp from Canada, who quickly ran away from Greenland. No one else noticed.

"Guys, that's just sick." America said shaking his head in disappointment. "I would think that you would ban people from eating you national emblem."

"I'm going to hunt down an eagle and eat it!" Australia said eagerly as he ran out the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A FINGER ON MY EAGLES, YOU STUPID REDNECK!" America roared as he ran after him.

 ** _A/N: Americans do not like it when people hurt eagles. We aslo find it a bit odd that anyone would eat their national emblem._**


	4. Chapter 4

Russia was sitting in his office, doing some paper work. (Ok, not really. He was actually trying to get his cat to get off his computer keyboard.) Suddenly, the phone on his desk rang, making the cat jump off the computer with fear. Sighing, Russia picked up the phone.

"Da?" he said.

"Hey Russia, It's me America." America said nervously. Russia raised an eyebrow in surprise. America rarely ever called him, and when he did, he usually only referred to him as that "commie bastard".

"What do you need, comrade?" Russia asked politely.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me this Friday." America asked.

Russia blinked in surprise. Someone actually wanted to be in his company?

"I guess I can go." Russia said after thinking it over for a minute.

"Great!" America said happily. "Oh, make sure to bring that pipe of yours. You're going to need it." Then America hung up the phone. Russia just sat there for a few minutes staring at the phone.

"Russia, you made it!" America said in relief as Russia walked through the huge crowd towards him.

"Da, but why isn't anyone going into the store?" Russia asked with a frown.

"You'll find out in a minute." America said with an evil grin.

"THE DOORS ARE OPENING!" Someone shouted from the front of the crowd.

"CHARGE!" America yelled, dragging a now very freaked out Russian into the store.

To say in was chaos would be an understatement. People were literally climbing over one another to get to the shelves. Two people were having a fist fight over a handbag. A man dived into a pile of towels screaming, "I LOVE THESE MOTHERFUCKING TOWELS!" The women were unmerciful, using their purses, high heels, and even their boyfriends as weapons. Employs were running around in a panic, trying to control the anarchy.

"Russia, I hope you brought your pipe, because you'll be shown no mercy here!" America said happily as he ran into the middle of the riot.

" _What did I get myself into?"_ Russia thought in despair.

After two hours of trying not to die, America and Russia exited the store. America was holding a new video game, and Russia was carrying three large bottles of vodka.

"I thought you said we were going shopping, not entering a warzone." Russia said an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you that today is Black Friday." America said with an apologetic look.

"Americans are crazy." Russia said as he opened one of his bottles. He deserved this drink.

 _ **A/N: So, I know that America is not the only country to have wild Black Fridays, but you have to admit, it can get crazy.**_


	5. Chapter 5

"America, if you don't slow down you're going to hurt yourself." England said as America ran by him out of the meeting room.

"I'll be fine dude." America said rolling his eyes.

"America, look out for the stairs." Canada said in alarm. (Of course, he said it pretty softly.)

"Huh, what did you sa-AHHHH!" America cried in surprise as he fell down the stairs. There were a couple of thumps, a few cuss words, and then a groan of pain.

"AMERICA!" England panicked as he raced down the stairs to the now wincing American. "ARE YOU OK LAD?"

"I told you to look out for the stairs." Canada sighed.

"I'm fine, I think." America said as he tried to get up. But before he could he gave a gasp of pain and his leg gave way underneath him.

"You idiot, you've sprained your ankle." England sighed as he examined America's leg. "I'll drive you to the hospital to get it looked at."

"What, NO!" America said as he pathetically tried to get up again. "No hospital for me thanks."

"What do you mean no?" England said in disbelief. "You can barely get up. Canada, drag your brother to the car."

"NOOO! I'M NOT GOING!" America wailed as Canada threw him over his shoulder. "I CAN'T!"

"Oh, and why is that?" England said in an amused tone as they walked out of the building.

"I don't want to…." America mumbled the last part of the sentence turning red as he did so.

"I didn't quite get that last part." Canada said, now grinning quite widely.

"I don't want to pay the hospital bill." America said smacking his brother over the head. "You happy now?"

"Did you forget you're in my country?" Canada said with a smirk.

"Damn you Canadians and your free health care." America pouted.

"What was that? I can drop you off in your country if you want." Canada said with an evil grin.

"NO! I'M SORRY!" America said hurriedly.

"That's what I thought." Canada said with a smirk.

 _ **A/N: American healthcare sucks. As an American, I should know.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey America, do you want to play a round of hockey with me after the meeting?" Canada asked America sweetly, as he put his hand on the man's shoulder.

"Mattie, um, no can do! Lots of paperwork to catch up on, places to go, people to see." America said with a nervous chuckle as he backed away from Canada. "But I heard that Germany and Prussia wanted to learn how to play so maybe you can ask them?" And with that, America ran out of the room with a look of terror on his face.

"How about you Russia?" Canada said with a gentle smile as he turned to the larger nation. "Net, I also have paperwork to do." Russia said hurriedly as he ran out the door.

The other countries were a bit surprised at the reaction America gave. Usually he loved to play sports. And as for Russia, they couldn't understand why he would act so nervous around such a sweet nation. But Germany and Prussia were more than happy to join Canada in the ice rink after the meeting.

"This is going to be awesome!" Prussia cackled as he put on his helmet. "The awesome me can't lose!"

"Yes, yes." Germany sighed as he finished putting on his safety gear. "But why do you think America and Russia refused to play with Canada?"

"Who cares?" Prussia said with a shrug. "Let's go play. I don't want to keep Canada waiting for too long."

With that, the two nations walked out of the locker room and onto the ice. At first, they didn't see Canada, but then they felt a chill down their spines. They looked behind them, and saw Canada, with the same evil aura that Russia usually gave off.

"Welcome to my ring, motherfuckers." Canada said with an evil glint in his eyes. "You will be shown no mercy here."

"Brother, I'm scared." Prussia said as the color left his face.

"Ja, so am I." Germany said with a nervous look towards Canada.

For the next few hours, Germany and Prussia pretty much fought for their lives against the unmerciful Canada. Meanwhile, America and Russia called one another.

"Dude, were you able to escape Canada's invitation for playing hockey?" America asked nervously.

"Da, but only because Germany and Prussia agreed. Russia said with a shudder.

"Those poor fools." America said sadly. "What kind of flowers should we send them at the hospital?"

 _ **A/N: The Americans have a stereotype that the Canadians are monsters while playing hockey.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"I'm going to the order some drinks from the café down the road, does anyone want anything?" England asked during one of the G-8 meetings.

"A beer would be nice, but a strong black cup of coffee will have to do." Germany said with a sigh.

"Maojian tea if they have any. If not, nothing." China said with a nod.

"Green tea for me, if you don't mind." Japan said.

"Cafe au Lait." France said winking at England. England only scowled back.

"Nothing for me thanks." Italy said cheerfully.

"Nothing." Russia said with a small smile.

"I could totally go for some sweet tea." America said with a grin.

The room suddenly went quite. The other nations were shocked for three reasons. First, America usually only drank soda or coffee. Second, America drank tea?! Third, none of them had ever heard of sweet tea before.

"You, want tea?" England asked raising his eyebrow.

"Dude, just get the drinks." America said rolling his eyes.

 ** _(Line break.)_**

"I'm back." England said as he walked back into the meeting room. "One coffee for Germany, Maojian tea for China, Green tea for Japan, Cafe au Lait for the frog, (France: "You are so mean, mon ami."), and a sweet tea for America."

"England, why is my drink hot?" America said with a frown. He tasted the drink and then spit it out in disgust. "Dude, what the hell is this? This is not sweet tea." He said giving the cup a death glare.

"You got sweet tea." England said. "I made sure they put in a ton of sugar in your drink like you asked."

"NO!" America said angrily. "Sweet tea is supposed to be cold!"

"Cold tea?" England asked in a shocked voice, "Who the bloody hell drinks tea cold?"

"It sounds disgusting!" China with a tone of disgust.

"Sweet tea is a very popular drink in my country, especially in the south." America explained. "To make ice tea, you add sugar to bags of black tea while the bags are still steeping in hot water. _Then,_ you put it in the fridge until it is ice cold, _then_ you serve it." America glowered at the cup in his hand. " _This_ is not sweet tea. This is a disgrace."

"That's not even a proper kind of tea." England said with a sniff. "I bet it you can't even taste the tea with all the sugar in the drink."

"Pardon me, Mr. England, but sweet tea didn't start out with black tea." Japan said with a surprisingly smug look. "It used to be made with green tea. However, during world war two, America cut off trading with me, so he lost his main supplier in green tea. America had to use British tea instead."

"Oh yeah, that's right." America said thoughtfully. "I'd almost forgotten about that."

"Also, sweet tea usually has less sugar that fruit juice." Japan said. "America let me try some the last time I visited his house. It is quite good."

"It used to be popular to mix hard liquor into it." America said.

"That sounds like a drink I would enjoy." Russia said.

"Of course it would." America said with a nervous smile. He then turned the England and China, with an innocent look on his face. "If you feel so strongly about tea, why don't you tell some of my people from South Carolina how you feel? I'm sure they would show you nothing but southern hospitality."

 ** _A/N: Ok, I live in the south and let me give you a warning. You should never,_** ** _NEVER,_** ** _insult sweet tea unless you want your butt to be kicked so hard you'll fly to Texas. Sweet tea usually does have less sugar than some fruit drinks, however, it is not uncommon to find sweet tea with twice the sugar of some sodas._**


	8. Chapter 8

"America, may I ask you a question?" Italy asked during one of the G-8 meetings.

"Sure thing." America said with a soft smile. (He rather liked Italy because he was always cheerful.)

"What is the Pledge of Allegiance?" Italy asked.

"Umm," America said rubbing the back of his neck, "that's a rather awkward topic for me."

"Why?" Italy asked. ( _Can't read the mood._ )

"Because it's freaky, that's why!" Russia said with a shudder.

"How?" Italy said looking even more confused. "Can someone tell me what it is?"

"It is a pledge said before classes begin in most schools in my country." America said turning red with embarrassment. "It goes:

 _"I pledge allegiance to the Flag of the United States of America, and to the Republic for which it stands, one Nation under God, indivisible, with liberty and justice for all."_

"That is strange, but why is it creepy?" Italy asked.

"Just imagine a crowd of little children, chanting a verse in unison, hands over their hearts, and faces without emotion." England said looking a little creeped out.

"That is scary!" Italy said in horror as he imagined what England said.

"What's with the "Under God" part?" China asked with an angry look. "What about non-worshipers? Not every person has the same religion."

"It represents a patriotic, not religious, belief." America sighed. "Atheists who find the phrase offensive and people who believe the phrase does not apply to their God are not punished if they refuse to say the pledge. They have the right not to. And please don't bring up the religious part. Some people want it taken out, and some people want to keep it. It gives me a headache just thinking about it. Listen, I find it just as, if not more creepy than you guys do due to the fact that they are doing it to respect the flag."

"So why continue the pledge when it causes so many arguments?" Italy asked.

"People in my country can't agree on even the most minor things." America said with a sad look. "They could never agree on something as big as religion. With the freedom of religion, banning teachers in public schools from preaching to kids, trying not to offend anyone, and hundred others reasons, I'm doomed to listen to people argue for the rest of my life."

"That sucks." Italy said with a look of pity. "Do you want some pasta to cheer you up?" He held up a plate of pasta, which seemed to come out of nowhere. America just stared at the plate for a moment, and then started laughing.

"Dude, you have to teach me how to sneak in food like you do." He said as he accepted the plate from Italy.

 ** _A/N: Ok, so as everyone knows, (and now knows from reading this chapter), the Pledge of Allegiance is pretty strange. I really find it hard to explain, so I would encourage anyone who is still confused to look it up. I didn't mean to make this chapter so depressing, so sorry about that._**


	9. Chapter 9

"America, I don't mean to be rude, but why do you have so many flashy advertisements on everything?" Germany said grumpily as he glanced around him. He and America were walking towards the office building where the meeting was being held, which just happened to be right in the middle of New York.

"Huh, what do you mean?" America said looking around him. "Oh, I guess I've never really noticed before."

"How could you not notice?" Germany asked raising an eyebrow. "I see advertisements on buses, taxis, store windows, newspapers, and even on people. I swear, for every thirty minutes I watch T.V. in this country, I see at least forty minutes of commercials."

"Well," America said with a shrug, "I guess I've learned to tune it all out. Of course, the same thing applies with my citizens. They also have learned to tune out advertisements, so companies have to make even flashier ads in order for people to notice."

"That's so strange." Germany said shaking his head.

America and Germany walked into the office building, and went into the meeting room. America was surprised to see England banging his computer on the conference table, swearing loudly.

"England, why are you trying to kill your computer?" America asked nervously.

"YOU'RE THE REASON!" England shouted at America, making America jump back in surprise. "FROM THE MOMENT I GOT OFF THE BLOODY PLANE, MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN SPAMMED BY THESE STUPID FUCKING POP-UP ADS TO THE POINT WHERE IT HAS OVERLOADED!"

"I'm sorry?" America offered as he hurriedly went to the other side of the room to avoid the fury of the English man. However, he was stopped by France, who looked rather annoyed.

"Uh, hi." America said shrinking away from France.

"America, I was woken not once, not twice, but three times last night by people trying to sell me things." France said with a frown.

"I'm sorry, but I don't exactly control the advertising rate of businesses." America said glancing around him. "Um, has this happened to everyone?"

"More or less." France said with a nod. "In fact, I think Russia was looking for you."

"Um, I just remembered that I had to call someone." America said as he ran out the door. As he ran down the hall, he made a mental note to call his boss and make sure that he put the rest of the countries phone numbers on the "Secret phone numbers that no advertisements can reach" list.

 ** _A/N: If you live in America, you may have noticed that ads have been getting pretty bad lately. *cough*Youtube*cough* But people in America have just learned to ignore most of the advertisements, seeing as there isn't much we can do about it. (I may be wrong there, but hey, I don't know everything.)_**


	10. Chapter 10

"America, do you know what the temperature is outside?" Italy asked America during one of the world meetings.

"It's about 80 degrees." America said glancing at his phone.

"WHAT?!" Italy shrieked, making America jump in his seat. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE! GERMANY, HEEEELPPP! THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

"AMERICA, WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ITALY?" Germany yelled angrily as Italy clung on to him crying.

"YOU BASTARD! IF YOU THREATENED MY BROTHER I'LL STAB YOU IN THE CHEST WITH A SPATULA!" Romano said as he grabbed the front of America's suit.

"What, no!" America said franticly as the other countries started to throw evil looks at him. "All I did was tell him the temperature outside. I swear!"

"Did you tell him in Fahrenheit, or Celsius?" Canada asked with a sigh.

"I told him in, oh." America said realizing what he had done.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _OH_?" Romano said glowering at America.

"If you would be so kind as to let me go, I would be happy to tell you." America said with a nervous grin. Romano gave him one more threatening look and let go. Sighing with relief, America walked over to Italy and gave him an apologetic look.

"Um Italy, the world isn't ending." America said.

"Huh?" Italy said with a confused look on his face. "But you just said-"

"I forgot to convert from Fahrenheit to Celsius." America said. "What I should have said was it was about 26 degrees outside."

"Oh, I get it." Italy said happily. "Whew, I thought we were all going to die. I'm glad we're not."

"America, why don't you use Celsius like the rest of the civilized world?" England asked rolling his eyes. "You could avoid causing situations like this if you did."

"Well, let me explain why I like my way better." America said walking up to the black board. He drew two thermometers. Both were tabled from zero to one hundred.

"With Fahrenheit, zero means it is freezing cold outside." America said pointing an arrow at the zero marker. "Each time you go up a degree it gets a little warmer. By the time you reach 100 degrees, you know that it's very hot outside. So by using this method, you have a neat scale from zero to 100 to measure temperature the by. For example, zero is below freezing. 10 degrees is a little warmer, but still below freezing. It gets warmer until it reaches 32 degrees, or the freezing point of water. Then it continues to get gradually warmer every 10 degrees."

"So you go by a 10 point system?" Italy asked.

"Yes and no." America said. "The main difference between Fahrenheit and Celsius is that in Celsius, zero is the freezing point of water while 100 degrees is the boiling point of water. Fahrenheit is used to express how cold a person is feeling outside."

"It still makes no sense to me." England said.

"Well, I tried." America said with a shrug.

 _ **A/N: Well, I hope I didn't confuse anyone with this. Celsius is favored because it is easier to remember where the freezing and boiling points are. However, a significant number of countries still operate on the Fahrenheit system for many applications, such as weather information and cooking.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"The plane has now landed. Thank you for flying with British Airways." An annoyingly cheerful woman said over the speaker of the plane. England was relieved that he could finally get off the plane. Eight hours of sitting on a plane with France had been agonizing for him. However, France had seemed to enjoy the flight over, as he had been gushing over the fact that he would be spending the next two weeks with Canada and America.

"England, why are you scowling?" France said putting his arm around the Englishman's shoulders. "Aren't you looking forwards to visiting America and Canada?"

"Don't touch me frog." England snapped as he swatted the arm off his shoulder. "Of course I'm looking forwards to seeing them, but I'm having a bad case of jetlag."

"Your age is showing." France snickered as they walked out of terminal.

"My age?" England asked raising an eyebrow. "Talk for yourself, old man."

Before France could reply, they heard their names being called from behind them. "Yo, Iggy, Francis, we're over here!"

They turned around, and saw America and Canada running towards them, wearing grins on their faces.

"Alfred, Matthew!" France said happily as he crushed the two boys in a hug.

"Papa, I can't breathe." Canada wheezed.

"You're strangling me." America said.

"Excusez-moi." France chuckled as he put the boys down.

"America, Matthew, it's good to see you two." England said as he hugged both of the boys.

"Iggy, Francis, guess what?" America asked excitedly, bouncing up and down. "Guess what happened this morning?"

"What?" England said amused.

"I was able to do it! Gay marriage is now legal in all 50 states!" America said laughing.

"Really!?" France cried in delight. "Oh, my dear boy, I am so happy for you!" France said crushing America in another one of his hugs.

"Alfred called me right after the court gave out the verdict." Canada said ruffling his brother's hair.

"It's good to see you join the modern world at last." England said as he playfully jabbed America in the side. "Wait, why are you crying?" England said in surprise as he saw tears falling down Americas face.

"I-I can't help it." America laughed as he wiped away the tears. "It just makes me so happy. People have finally accepted each other, and now everyone is able to be together with the people they love. After all their struggling, and all of their hard work, my people now have the freedom to marry anyone they want. I just feel so proud right now."

"You have every reason to feel proud." England said gently hugging America.

 _ **A/N: June 26, 2015. That was the day that the Supreme Court Declared that same sex marriage was legal in all 50 states. I don't know about the rest of you, but I felt so proud of my country that day. (Of course, Canada legalized same sex marriage on July 20, 2005. But hey, we got there in the end.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

"America, why do people in your country put the American flag everywhere?" Japan asked as they walked down the streets of San Diego. Japan was wearing shorts, a very light T-shirt, and sandals. He also was fanning himself like crazy as he tried not to pass out from the heat. "And how in the world are you able to wear jeans in this weather?"

"I'm use to this kind of weather." America said with a grin. "As for the flags, my citizens are very proud people. So they hang a flag to show their patriotism."

"But I also see your people wearing flags on their shirts, their pants, and even on their shoes." Japan said as he pointed at a few people nearby who were wearing Caption America shirts.

"That is the Shield of Caption America, one of the coolest superheroes ever." America pointed out.

"And the shield was made with the pattern of your flag." Japan said.

"Of course Caption America's shield is going to have the colors of the flag on it." America said in amusement.

"Please just answer the question." Japan said with a sigh.

"Well, my country is by definition a nation state." America said thoughtfully. "Unlike the countries of Europe, I was not founded on one idea, religion, or even by one group of people. I was founded by many different people, from many different countries, with different religions and ideas. I am a nation founded by immigration."

"How does that have anything to do with flags everywhere?" Japan asked as he leaned against the wall of a building, happy to get in the shade.

"I'm getting there." America said. "You were born in Japan, you live in Japan, and you speak Japanese."

"Of course." Japan said.

"And it's like that for most of your citizens." America said. "My people are totally different. Their parents could have moved here from Asia, but they would grow up speaking English, and proudly say they were American citizens. In other words, my people are so proud because they all are different, but are able to get along together. So they wave the flag to say that they are proud to be different, and be able to call themselves an American."

"I see." Japan said. "Is that the only reason?"

"No, they also do it because they can." America said shrugging his shoulders.

"Americans are so weird." Japan said in exasperation.

 _ **A/N: We Americans love our flags.**_


	13. Chapter 13

"Wow, I didn't know that trees could grow so large." Germany said in amazement as he stared at the redwoods around him. America had invited him to his Redwood National Park, and Germany was glad that he taken the invite.

"Well, redwoods are the tallest and most massive trees on the planet." America said as he looked up at one of the trees. "Some have been here for almost 2,000 years."

"Really?" Germany asked.

"Yep." America said with a sad smile. "But the trees you see are only the last ten percent left of their kind."

"What do you mean?" Germany asked with a frown. "What happened to the rest of the trees? Was there a forest fire?"

America chuckled at the question. "No, it's almost impossible to burn down a redwood, seeing as their bark is nearly fireproof. The trees were cut down in massive amounts by loggers who had traveled to California during the gold rush. Due to unrestricted logging, and the delay in protecting the forest, the forest was severely damaged."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Germany said with a sympathetic look.

"Don't be." America said waving his hand and smiling. "Today the government protects them, so they aren't in any serious danger anymore. So, do you want to climb one?"

"What?" Germany blinked in surprise at the unexpected question.

"Do you want to climb one?" America asked, pointing to a redwood near them.

"Is that even allowed?" Germany asked with suspicion. (America was known to break the rules a lot if it meant having fun.)

"Well, not in the national park." America said. "I happen to own a piece of property near here that has a few redwoods on it. Trust me, there is nothing that can beat the feeling of sitting on one of the branches and looking out at the horizon."

"Well, as long as you don't get us stuck, I guess I wouldn't mind." Germany said with a small smile.

 _ **A/N: The Redwood National State Parks don't like it when people try to climb the trees. However, if someone owns a peice of land and a redwood happens to be on their land, they will sometimes let people climb them. I'm sorry about not updating sooner, but school as started and i've been busy. Promise to update when i can.**_


	14. Chapter 14

"America, what are you reading?" Spain asked as he sat down next to America. The meeting had been paused for a lunch break, and Spain had noticed that America hadn't moved from his seat. Curious as to why the usually hungry American had ignored the lunch call, Spain had been surprised to see America immersed in a book.

"Huh?" America said with a start. "Oh, hey Spain. I was reading Don Quixote."

"Really?" Spain asked with a grin. "Are you enjoying it?"

"Yeah, but I accidentally bought the book in Spanish, so I've been brushing up more on my Spanish than actually reading the book." America said with a chuckle.

"You know Spanish?" asked with surprise.

"Well, seeing as I live right next to a Spanish speaking country, it happens to be the second most commonly spoken language in my country." America said.

"Do you speak many languages?" Spain asked curiously.

"Yeah dude, I can speak almost half of the European languages." America said with a smirk. "I don't have an official language in my country, so it's really easy for me to learn foreign languages. Most people just assume that my official language is English because that's what the majority of my citizens speak."

"Does that mean you know what the other nations are saying when they are speaking in their native tongue?" Spain asked with an amused look.

"Oh yeah, I've heard some pretty juicy gossip." America said with a mischievous grin. "Do you want to know what Romano says?"

"You bet I do." Spain said eagerly.

"If you say one more word, I'll throw your goddamn ass out the fucking window." Romano growled from behind them making the other nations jump.

"Oops, when did you get here?" America asked nervously.

"None of your business." Romano said darkly.

"I think now would be a good time to run, amigo." Spain said as he jumped out of his seat.

"I agree." America said as he and Spain ran out the door.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARDS!" Romano roared as he chased after them.

 ** _A/N: America has no official language._**


	15. Chapter 15

"America, I am very angry at you!" Austria said crossly as he stormed into meeting room.

"Good job, America!" Prussia cackled as he slapped America on the back. "You finally pissed off Austria! I knew I was a good influence on you!"

"Look out behind you." Denmark said as Hungary swung her frying pan at Prussia's head. The familiar smack of a frying pan colliding with Prussia's head was heard throughout the conference room.

"What did I do?" America asked in surprise as he stared at the pissed off Austrian in front of him, ignoring the battle behind him.

"How _dare_ you change my ringtone from Mozart, to Justin Bieber." Austria hissed, pulling out his phone and playing his ringtone. The song, **_Baby,_** started to play from the mobile phone.

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, MAKE IT STOP!" America shrieked, holding his ears in pain. Surprised, Austria quickly turned off his phone.

"Thanks you." America said as he released his ears. "Now, I can be a dick sometimes, but I would never do something so evil."

"But isn't he an American?" Austria asked in confusion.

"NO, HE IS CANADIAN!" America wailed as he pointed at Canada. "BLAME HIM! THAT LITTLE HORROR CAME FROM HIM, NOT ME."

"Not like it makes a difference." Austria sniffed. "None of the music you make is good."

"Oh, you did _not_ just say that." Denmark said in horror.

"Shit's about to go _DOWN!_ " Prussia smirked as he glanced at America, who was fuming.

"Ok, I agree that some of the artists lately have been awful, (not all of them), however, my country has a large and rich history of music." America said with a frown.

"How so?" Austria asked. (At this point, Denmark was holding back Prussia from punching Austria.)

"Well, I've introduced many new kinds of music into the world. Off the top of my head, I have created Jazz, Blues, Rock, Pop, Gospel, Bluegrass, Ragtime, and Hip Hop." America said with a smirk as he watched Austria's jaw drop. "And don't forget that I gave the world Frank Sinatra, Louis Armstrong, the king of rock and roll Elvis Presley, and the king of pop Michael Jackson."

"Austria, I know for a fact that you enjoyed Art Tatum." Hungary said.

"You did?" America asked looking pleasantly surprised.

"Um, well, he was a very talented pianist." Austria said looking embarrassed. "But we're getting off topic. Who changed my ringtone?"

"I bet it was Prussia." Hungary said, throwing an accusing look at Prussia.

"Nein! It wasn't me!" Prussia said angrily.

"Don't look at me." Denmark said.

They heard a giggle from behind them. "Sorry, but you shouldn't leave your phone where people can mess with it." Canada said.

 _ **A/N: I always saw Canada as a prankster. Anyways, America has a long history of music.**_


	16. Chapter 16

"Does anyone else think it's a little too quiet in here?" England asked as he shifted uneasily in his seat. It wasn't unusual for the G-8 meetings to be loud, but they were rarely quiet.

"Now that you mention it, it has been quiet." Germany said with a small frown, scanning the room. "I guess it's because America is late."

"That's rather odd." Japan said with a worried look. "America is usually always on time."

"That's news to me." China said raising an eyebrow. "I never thought of him as a punctual person."

"He actually is very good at keeping appointments." Italy said from his chair, surprising everyone.

"Italy, how would you know that about America?" France asked curiously.

"It's actually a really funny story." Italy said with a giggle. "A few years ago, I invited America over to my place for some sightseeing. Seeing as he was going to fly over, I offered to drive to the airport and give him a ride to his hotel."

"And he accepted the ride?" Japan asked in amazement. (He still remembered the time Italy had driven him somewhere.)

"Of course." Italy said with a confused look. "Anyways, his plane was going to land around 11:00 in evening, so he asked me to pick up around that time. So when I was driving to pick him up, I decided that I would pick up a few things on the way the airport, so I was late by about an hour."

"What happened?" Russia asked.

"When I got there, I found him sleeping on one of the benches in the airport hugging an eagle stuffed animal." Italy said as he burst into a fit of giggles. "You should have seen the look he gave me when he woke up. His face was as red as a tomato. He scolded me for being late because he thought it was rude for people to be late. But he also told me not to tell anyone…about…that." Italy said suddenly realizing that he had let slip some personal information of America's.

However, the rest of the room hadn't noticed the concern on Italy's face. They were too busy laughing at the story. China was clinging onto Japan, tears falling down his face. Japan was covering his face, shaking with laughter. Russia was chuckling, although it was hard to tell as his scarf was covering part of his face. France was slumped over on the table, trying not to pass out from the lack of air. Germany had to sit down because he was laughing so hard. England had fallen out of his chair, and was rolling around on the ground clutching his stomach.

"May I ask what's going on in here?" America asked as he walked into the meeting room, a look of concern on his face. "Did all of you finally lose your minds?

"AMERICA, I'M SORRY!" Italy wailed as he hugged America. "I TOLD THEM ABOUT THE STUFFED EAGLE AT THE AIRPORT WHEN YOU CAME OVER TO MY PLACE! PLEASE DON'T BE ANGRY!"

"Wow, calm down dude." America chuckled as he patted the Italian on the back. "It's really no big deal."

"Really?" Italy asked in surprise.

"Yep." America said as he walked over to his chair. "Sorry I'm late."

"But aren't you angry that the others are laughing at you?" Italy asked.

"Nah, it's about time these old farts had a good laugh." America said with a grin.

"Who are you calling old?" France asked angrily.

 ** _A/N:_** **Surprisingly, Americans are very punctual people. To show up late to a meeting, appointment, or a get together is considered rude.**


	17. Chapter 17

"Hey America, do you want to play a game of soccer after the meeting?" Australia asked during one of the lunch breaks. "I just bought a new soccer ball last week and I need someone to help me break it in."

"Sure, but only if you're ready to lose." America said cheekily.

"Like that's ever going to happen." Australia snorted as he threw one of his fries at America.

"Says the one who can't even aim." America sniggered as the fry flew over his head. They watched the fry fly through the air, and then land on the top of England's head.

"I take it back, your aim is perfect." America sniggered as he and Australia shared a fist bump.

"You wankers!" England shouted angrily as he stormed over. "Why are you throwing food like children?"

"He claims he can beat me in a soccer match." Australia huffed as he pointed at America, who stuck his tongue out in reply.

"Don't you mean football?" England asked, his eye twitching in annoyance.

"No, we mean soccer." America said.

"That's not the right word." England said angrily. "America, I can understand why you use the word soccer as you're always stupid like that but don't encourage Australia to start using it."

"Dude, I'm not the only one who uses the word soccer instead of football." America said as he glared at England.

"That's right. I can name at least three other countries that do as well." Australia said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" England said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why not prove it? Who are the other three?"

"OI, CANADA!" Australia shouted across the room to where the Canadian was sitting, "IS IT SOCCER, OR FOOTBALL?"

"I call it soccer." Canada said, barely looking up from his book.

"JAPAN, IS IT CALLED FOOTBALL, OR SOCCER?" America called over to Japan, who was sitting on the other side of the room.

"I call it soccer." Japan said with a nod.

"IRELAND, IS IT CALLED SOCCER, OR FOOTBALL?" Australia shouted over to the Irish man. (He just so happened to be walking in the door.)

"SOCCER! SUCK IT ENGLAND." Ireland shouted back.

"Why the hell do you call it soccer?" England asked crossly as he glared at Australia and America.

"We call it soccer to piss you off." Australia said with a grin.

"That's pretty much the only reason." America said with a shrug.

"WANKERS!" England yelled as he shot them a rude hand sign, and stormed out the room.

 _ **A/N:**_ **America is not the only country to call it soccer. From what I looked up Canada, Australia, Japan, Ireland, Southern Africa, and Oceania call it soccer. And no, Americans don't call it soccer just to piss off England. (Ok, maybe some people do.) For more information, look up this site. football-vs-soccer-map-2013-12**


	18. Chapter 18

"I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you." America muttered under his breath as he stared at the ad that had popped up during one of the meetings. It was a McDonald's ad, and all the countries had thrown him disgusted glances when it had popped up.

"Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate…" America muttered as he glared at the projector, hoping that by staring at it long enough that it would explode into a thousand pieces.

"Um, Germany?" Italy whimpered as he tugged on the man's jacket sleeve.

"Ja, Italy?" Germany sighed as he looked down at the cowering Italian.

"America is giving off an evil cloud of doom like Russia for some reason. Can you tell him to stop?"

Germany glanced over at the American, and froze at what he saw. America was looking absolutely murderous, and was muttering something over and over under his breath. (Not unlike Russia and his KolKolKol.) He was also emanating a cloud of doom around him.

"Nein! Do you want me to die?" Germany hissed back as he tried to ignore the now shaking Italian.

"Romano, can you ask America to stop being scary?" Italy asked as he tugged on his brother's sleeve.

"I wouldn't go near that hamburger bastard right now if I was offered a life time of pasta." Romano said as he pushed his brother off him.

Italy looked around him, and saw all of the other countries were trying to avoid eye contact with America. All, that was, except Russia. Russia, maybe due to the fact that he gave off the same cloud of foreboding evil time to time, didn't seem to notice that America was acting a little scary. Italy gulped, and started over to Russia.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Russia?" Italy said as he cowered in front of Russia. Maybe this wasn't such a great idea.

"Da?" Russia asked, smiling at Italy.

"Could you ask America to stop looking so scary?" Italy said as he tried to stop himself from running away.

Russia frowned, and looked over at America, who was still giving the poor projector a death glare.

"Ah, no worries." Russia said as he patted Italy on top of the head. (Italy looked like he was going to faint at this point.) "I'll cheer him up."

"Hate, hate, hate, hate, hate, hate…" America muttered at the projector, which had finally stopped playing the McDonalds ad, only to play a Burger King ad. Suddenly, he felt someone hug him from behind, making him jump.

"What's wrong, comrade?" Russia asked with a smile.

"Huh?" America asked in surprise as he stared at Russia.

"Well, you looked upset, and Italy asked me to stop you from looking so scary. Hugs help people who are upset, da?" Russia asked as let go of America.

"Oh, thanks." America said as he smiled at Russia. "I do feel a little better." Russia beamed at this, and nodded over to Italy who sighed with relief to see America smiling again.

"So, why are you upset?" Russia asked as he sat next to America. "I've only seen you look this upset during the Cold War."

"McDonalds is ruining my life." America sighed.

"I thought you would have figured that out ten years ago." Russia said raising an eyebrow.

"Ha-ha, very funny." America replied sarcastically. "No, it's that I'm always going too grouped together with McDonalds for the rest of my life. And the sad thing is most people in my country hate McDonalds with a passion."

"Oh." Russia said as he tried not to look guilty. (Honestly, he never really thought America's ate anything else.)

"People only go to McDonalds, or any fast food chain for that matter, if they are in a hurry. That's what a fast food chain is for. People just don't seem to get that. Plus, if people do go to a fast food joint it's usually only a guilty pleasure."

"So is that the reason you're glaring at the projector?" Russia asked in amusement as a Taco Bell ad started to play.

"DEATH!" America shouted as he jumped out of his seat. He stormed over to the projector, picked it up, threw it on the ground, and stomped on it.

"DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!"America shouted with each stomp.

"GOD DAMMIT AMERICA, YOU'RE PAYING FOR THAT!" England roared as America stormed out of the room.

 ** _A/N: Yes, America hates McDonalds with a passion. It really is a disgusting place, (just my opinion), but damn they have some good fries. (It's my guilty pleasure to have their fries. Don't judge me.) But really, America really thinks McDonalds is disgusting. We even have a joke that if you drop out of high school you'll be forced to work at McDonalds for the rest of your life._**


	19. Chapter 19

France had invited America over to Paris to look at one of his art museums. Of course, America had agreed at once, but when he had actually seen what kind of art museum he was visiting, he had started to get second thoughts.

"Oh my god. Why me?" America wailed in embarrassment as he hid his face behind a pamphlet.

"Alfred, don't be such a child." England sighed as he tried to get the now red faced American out from behind his paper shield. "They are only statues. There is nothing to be ashamed about."

"But they're…naked." America said fearfully.

"It is art, my silly boy." France said as he snatched the pamphlet out of America's hands rolling his eyes. "Besides, it's nothing you don't see in the mirror."

"Gross." America said as he covered his eyes with his hands.

"Alfred, why are you so uncomfortable about nudity?" France asked putting his hands on his hips in frustration. "I take you've seen plenty of naked people before."

"Just what are you implying?" America asked raising an unamused eyebrow at the French man.

"Dieu aide cet enfant. England, did you never give this boy the talk?" France asked with a sigh as he turned on England.

"Uh, well…" England said nervously as he shifted from foot to foot. "He grew up so fast, and he sort of left before I could sit him down, so I never had the time."

"Dude, no." America said turning pale. "No. No way. Nuh-uh. I already know all about that…stuff." America said turning ten shades of red.

"Sex. The word you are looking for is sex." France said shaking his head in pity.

"I'm leaving." America said as he turned towards the exit. "I'll leave you two perverted geezers to your sightseeing."

"Not so fast." England said with a smirk as he grabbed America's wrist. "I think you and I need to have a chat. I've put this off for too long."

"Never!" America cried as he struggled to get free from the English man. "Trust me, I'm happier not knowing!"

"You see, when a woman and a man love each other very much…" France began as he ushered the boy down the art gallery.

"NOOOO!" America shrieked.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Poor America. Americans are very uncomfortable with nudity. Like,** ** _really_** **, uncomfortable. I find myself rather uncomfortable even talking about it. Surprisingly, (or maybe not), most of the European countries don't even care about it. But it really is funny to talk to Americans about it and watch their faces turn red with embarrassment.**


	20. Chapter 20

"Hey Canada, how are you bro?" America said happily as he gave his brother a surprise hug. It was just before the world meeting was going to start, and America had been looking forwards to seeing his brother again. (Their work schedules usually kept them too busy to hang out often.)

"I'm alright, but I'd be even better if you would stop strangling me." Canada said with a small smile.

"Oops, sorry." America said apologetically as he let his brother go.

"No problem, but I don't think Kumojano liked you jostling him around like that." Canada chuckled as the bear pouted in his arms.

"And how are you, little buddy?" America asked Kumajirou. The bear tilted his head a bit to the side as he thought.

"I'm hungry." The bear replied.

"But you just ate!" Canada cried in exasperation as he looked down at the bear. "If you don't stop eating, you're going to get fat."

"Who are you?" The bear asked.

"I'm Canada." Canada sighed.

"America, stop lollygagging and take your seat." England said as he walked up to the two teens.

"Hey Iggy." America replied ignoring the scowl England shot him for using his nickname. "How are you?"

"Awful! The plane was delayed yesterday, so I had to wait an extra two hours at the airport. Then when I finally got in last night I found out that the hotel lost my room key. So I had to-" England started to rant. America cringed inwardly. He enjoyed talking with the other nations, but he always forgot that by using the greeting, "How are you?", he usually got stuck listening to their personal rants. He looked over at Canada.

"Please help me." He mouthed at him.

Canada sighed. He would have thought by now his brother would have stopped using that greeting. He poked his bear to get his attention. The bear glanced up at him.

"England has some food on him." Canada said.

"FOOD!" Kumajirou shouted as he struggled in Canada's arms. Canada put the bear down, and the bear ran over to England.

"What on earth?" England yelped as Kumajirou tackled him.

"FOOD!" The bear shouted again as he tugged at the Englishman's pockets.

"Wha-whe-WHY IS A POLAR BEAR DEMANDING FOOD FROM ME?" England sputtered as he tried to push the bear off of him. America took his chance and ran into the meeting room. Seeing that his plan had been a success, Canada walked over to England.

"Oh, sorry about that." Canada said as he grabbed Kumajirou off England and back into his arms. "Mr. Kumaama gets a little cranky when he's hungry."

"Oh, I didn't see you there Canada." England said as he straightened himself up. "Uh, I guess we better take our seats."

With that, England walked into the meeting room. Canada followed, and took his seat next to his brother.

"Thanks for saving me back there Mattie." America said giving his brother a grateful look. "God knows how long I would have been there if you didn't distract him.

"No problem." Canada said.

"Feed me." Kumajirou whined.

 _ **A/N: Americans use the phrase "How are you?" as a greeting, not as a personal question. So as a result, foreigners usually misunderstand the question and start talking about how they are.**_


	21. Chapter 21

"America is late." Germany scowled as he glanced over at the Americans seat during one of the world meetings. "Japan, are you sure he is a punctual person?"

"I am sure." Japan sighed.

"The git probably got lost trying to find his way to a restaurant." England shrugged.

Suddenly, the doors quietly opened. America slowly walked into the meeting room, avoiding eye contact with anyone. In his hands was a puppy, which was happily wagging its tail and yipping at everything around him.

"Alfred F. Jones, just what do you think you're doing bringing a dog into this meeting?" England scolded as his motherly side started to show.

"I found it walking down the street." America said as he glanced down at the dog in his arms. "He was all alone, and he didn't have a collar. He started to follow me down the road, and I just couldn't leave her out there." The dog suddenly gave out a very cute yawn. "Aww, who's the cutest little puppy in the world? You are!" America cooed as the cuddled the small animal.

The other nations couldn't believe what they were seeing. America was acting unusually affectionate, a side of him that had rarely been seen after he had grown up. To say the least, the older nations were grinning like idiots.

"Alfred, you just can't bring a dog into a business meeting." England said with a sigh. America started to pout.

"But, I can't leave Libby outside by herself. She would be lonely." America said as he scratched the dog behind her ears.

"Oh no, you named it?" England said unable to hide a smile.

"Yes, and I plan to keep her." America said.

"May I pet her?" Germany asked causing everyone's jaws to drop.

"Yeah! Go right ahead!" America said as he handed the puppy over to Germany. The dog happily licked Germanys face like crazy, causing the two nations to start cooing over the small dog.

Prussia and England stood to the side, taking photos for future blackmail, and also because they both thought their little brothers were the cutest things in the world.

 _ **A/N: Americans usually treat their pets better than they treat themselves. It's true. Just ask any American you meet. We can't help it. How could we ever say no to such adorable creatures of perfection?**_


	22. Chapter 22

"I don't know…" America muttered as he looked over his notes. It was just before one of the G-8 meetings, and America thought he was alone. However, the other countries were peeking into the room, alarmed by America's strange behavior.

"Why is he talking to himself?" Italy whispered worriedly to Germany.

"I don't know." Germany said as he eyed the American with a slight frown.

"This can't be a good sign." France said as he glanced at England. "He might start talking into midair like you England."

"How dare you!" England snarled as he smacked the Frenchman over the head.

"What difference does it make?" Russia shrugged. "He was already crazy."

"No he wasn't." Japan said. "Maybe he is just stressed?"

"He thinks out loud more than you guys think." A quiet voice said from behind them. The others jumped, and spun around to see Canada behind them with a bored expression on his face.

"Matthew, vous avez failli me donna une crise cardiaque!" France gasped as he clutched his chest.

"Sorry." Canada said. "But you guys really never noticed America talking to himself before?" The others shook their head.

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Canada said with a glance at his brother, who was quietly cursing the paperwork in front of him. "America usually tries to stop himself from thinking out loud when he's around other people."

"Why does he talk out loud in the first place?" Japan asked looking confused.

"Helps him think." Canada said. "A lot of people in his country like to talk to themselves when they're thinking."

"Damn them all." America hissed angrily, causing the others to peek back into the room anxiously. "All they do is argue about pointless things, point out each other's flaws, and try to make themselves look good when they're nothing but scum."

"Is he talking about…" Italy whimpered, unable to complete his sentence out of fear.

"I should have listened to Washington." America sighed, all the anger draining out of him. "Political party's suck."

"Oh, that's why he's angry." Italy said happily as the others face palmed.

 ** _A/N:_** **Had you going there for a minute didn't I? Hehehe. Americans, (not all of them, but quite a few of them), like to think out loud when they are thinking. I do it all the time as a matter of fact. Now, I have an announcement to make. In celebration of having over 100 followers, (THANK YOU ALL!), I want you guys to review what you think the strangest thing Americans do. I can't wait to see what you think!**


	23. Chapter 23

"England, is there a reason you are sitting so close to me?" America asked as his eye twitched from irritation. It was the middle of a world meeting, and England had been scooting closer and closer to America for some reason.

"France won't stop flirting with me." England huffed. France merely blew a kiss to England, causing England to scowl.

"I don't care. You're in my space bubble." America said as he glared at England. "Plus, France flirts with everyone. It's no big deal."

"Maybe not to you." England said as he scooted even closer to America.

"Have you ever heard of personal space?" America growled as he tried to push England away from him. "It's rather important you know."

"I'm three feet away from you!" England snapped as he kicked France's leg under the table. "Get over it."

America gave England an irritated look, and tried to focus on what Italy was saying. (Something about using more eco-friendly pesticides in tomato fields.) However, he couldn't as the kicking match between England and France was getting rather distracting. Mostly due to the fact that England was practically three inches away from touching him.

"Hey Romano, can you help me?" America quietly asked the Italian who was sitting on the other side of him.

"What do you need, hamburger bastard?" Romano asked with a bored look.

"England won't stop getting into my space bubble. Any advice on how to get him away from me without punching him in the face?" America asked. Romano sighed, aware of how annoying it was to have people in his personal space. He smirked, and whispered something to America. America grinned mischievously, and nodded.

"England, why do you run?" France cooed as he leaned towards England, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"You bloody frog!" England yelled angrily as he leaned back. As a result, he touched America.

"ENGLAND, I HAVE NO PROBLEM WITH YOU FLIRTING WITH FRANCE, BUT IF YOU KEEP PLAYING ROUGH LIKE THIS I'M GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO GET A ROOM!" America yelled as loud as possible.

"Honhonhon." France laughed. "I knew you were flirting back."

"GO TO HELL, THE LOT OF YOU!" England shouted as he turned pink.

"England and France, sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" America sang, causing France to grin like crazy, and England to turn red.

"I'M LEAVING! GOODBYE!" England yelled as he rushed out the door. France followed, and a string of cursing could be heard.

"Finally, no one is in my space bubble." America said happily. "Thanks Romano."

"No problem." Romano said.

 _ **A/N: Americans have a personal space issue. Not because we get too close to people, but because we have really large personal space bubbles. It's really no big deal until we go to other countries. Then we get really uncomfortable.**_


	24. Chapter 24

When Germany had walked into the world meeting, he had been expecting the usual fighting and yelling. He had expected America to be shouting and laughing loudly, and the shouts of him to be quiet from the rest of the nations. So when he walked into the meeting and saw people begging America to talk and America refusing he couldn't help but wonder if his brother had put something in his coffee. Although he didn't join in on the conversation, he couldn't help but overhear what they were talking about.

"Come on, tell us." Prussia whined. "Why do most of the villains in Hollywood movies have English, Russian, or German accents?"

"Um, I don't know." America said with a nervous laugh. "It just happens."

"That is not an answer." Russia said with a frown.

"I have the right to remain silent." America said.

"Right, and Australia has a flying hippo." England replied sarcastically.

"I really wouldn't be surprised if he did." America said with a grin.

"Just answer the question." Prussia sighed.

"But, it's embarrassing." America said quietly. Then with a sigh he looked away from the group around him, turning slightly pink. "The reason that we use those specific accents is because they are often seen as, um, attractive. The main reason the Russian and German accents are attractive for villains in movies is because they are often seen as harsh and intimidating languages. Also they are the accents of the countries that the US has fought with in wars in the last century, so people just believe they are the best choice."

"Ah, that makes sense." Russia said.

"But what about English accents? You haven't fought with England recently." Prussia asked with a curious look. America coughed, and turned red.

"Um, it's not unknown that my people find the English accent sexy. So, um, well, the main reason the English accent is used in a movie for a villain is because the directors are trying to give the villain a sexual attraction. Or to just sound hot. Or intelligent." America was a deep shade of red by now, and he was avoiding looking at England.

"Oh, I'm flattered." England said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't let it get to your head, old man." America said, rolling his eyes.

" _Americans are so strange_." Germany thought as he tuned out the rest of the conversation.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Indeed Germany, we are odd. Americans do tend to give Russian, German, or English accents to the villains in their movies. Not because we think people with those accents are evil, but because they just fit the role best.**


	25. Chapter 25

"Are they still glaring at each other?" France asked England as he pretended to look at his notes.

"I'm afraid so." England said nervously as he glanced at America and Russia. America and Russia had been glaring at each other during the whole meeting, and the other nations were starting to get worried.

"Why are they glaring at each other? I thought the Cold War was over?" Italy asked Germany.

"Tensions have been rising between them for awhile now. The Ukrainian crisis and the Syrian Civil War have been putting a lot of stress on the two of them." Germany said as he patted Italy reassuringly on the head. "Don't worry, Italy. The two of them are still willing to work together."

"At least they aren't pointing nuclear war heads at each other anymore." Canada said with a shiver. "People seem to forget that some of those missiles were aimed so that they would have flown over me."

"At least your brother didn't try to beat the crap out of you." Cuba said with a scowl.

"You had it coming." Canada said with a small smirk.

Meanwhile, America and Russia were still glaring at each other. Finally, America sighed and broke the tense silence between them.

"Look, our bosses told us to get to know each other. I know that neither one of us wants to do this, but orders are orders." America said tiredly.

"Very well." Russia said. "I will start then. Why are your people so fat?" America scowled at Russia, and resisted the urge to give him a rude hand sign.

"Because of fast food. I thought I told you that already." America smirked. "My turn. Do Russians live off vodka?"

"No. That would be impossible." Russia replied, rolling his eyes. "Why do Americans smile so much? It makes you look stupid."

"Because we're warm and inviting people." America said flashing his Hollywood smile at Russia. "Why don't people in your country smile a lot?"

"They smile, but only when they have a reason too." Russia said with a shrug. "I don't think I have any more questions." For a moment, neither of them spoke. Then America glanced at Russia with a sad look.

"Why do you think we have never had a direct war against each other?" America asked with genuine curiosity. Russia gave America a sad smile.

"If either one of us were to use our full strength, we would end up destroying the world." Russia said thoughtfully. "I think that we might have a relationship similar to that of England and France. We can't help but argue about everything, but we don't want to lose the only other country that can match our strength.

"I think you may be right." America said, a small smile on his face.

 **A/N:** ** _For the most part, America and Russia do have a very tense relationship. Russians do think Americans are rather stupid and Americans think Russians are cold and unfriendly. However, from what I have seen from my research the two countries don't exactly hate each other. It seems like Russia and America have a tense rivalry more than anything._**


	26. Chapter 26

"I can't take it anymore!" America wailed from the kitchen. Canada rolled his eyes, use to his brother's drama queen reactions.

"What's wrong now?" Canada asked as he walked into the kitchen. He was rather amused at the site of his brother glaring at the coffee flavors he had picked up from the market earlier that day.

"How could you buy pumpkin spice coffee?" America whined as he scowled at his brother. "You know I can't stand this stuff."

"It was on sale." Canada shrugged. He grabbed the coffee container from his brother and started to make a cup for himself. "If you don't like don't drink it."

"But it's like this every October." America grumbled as he sat down at the kitchen table. "Pumpkin spice this, pumpkin spice that. I hate it."

"Well, it's only until December." Canada said as he poured himself some coffee.

Just then, Americas phone started to play the song, _I'm Awesome_. "Hello?" America said.

"AMERICA, YOUR PUMPKIN SPICE CRAZE IS GETTING OUT OF CONTROL!" Gilbert shouted, causing America to yank the phone from his ear.

"Dude, there is no need to blow out my eardrums." America said as he held the phone away from him.

"DID YOU KNOW WHAT I FOUND AT THE STORE JUST NOW? PUMPKIN. SPICE. PEEPS. IT'S INSANE!"

"Please tell me this is a joke." America said as his eye twitched.

"IT'S NOT! THEY ALSO HAVE PUMPKIN SPICE COOKIES, CAKES, LOLLYPOPS, HARD CANDIES, AND EVEN I EVEN SAW A PUMPKIN SPICE PUMPKIN!"

"How can there even be such a thing as a pumpkin spice pumpkin?" America said as he covered his face in shame.

"I DON'T KNOW! BUT IT'S FOR SALE! I'M GOING TO BUY SOME! DO YOU WANT SOME?

"Goodbye, Gilbert." America said as he hung up the phone.

"Al, how did you let it get this bad?" Canada chuckled as he sipped his drink.

"Why are my people so weird?" America sighed.

 **A/N:** ** _I'm not kidding about pumpkin spice peeps. I found them at the store about a week ago. Every year during October and November, America goes through the dreaded pumpkin spice phase. Everything, and I mean_** ** _EVERYTHING_** ** _is pumpkin spice._**


	27. Chapter 27

America had tried to stay awake during the world meeting. He really did. But after not getting more than six hours of sleep in the last two days due to work he couldn't help but fall asleep. Of course, the rest of the nations couldn't help but realize that their usually hyperactive American was passed out in his chair.

"Do you think this is a bad omen?" China asked as he started to poke America on top of the head.

"Stop that!" Canada said as he swatted China's hand away. "He's had a lot of work to do over the last few days."

"America works?" Russia asked looking surprised.

"Of course he does." Canada snorted as he grabbed his bag and started to rummage through it. "He's the world superpower. What did you think he did all day?"

The others shifted guiltily in their seats at this question. They honestly thought America despised doing any kind of work and avoided it at any cost. Canada rolled his eyes as he pulled a blanket out of his bag. He then gently draped it over his brother so he didn't wake up.

"He shouldn't be tired. I mean, he does have time off right?" Germany asked as he glanced at America. Canada gave a hollow laugh at the question.

"Alfred only gets about two weeks off each year. He is the only OECD country that does not require employers to provide even a day of paid leave to its employees. Most of his people are scared to even take more than a week off of work each year because they're afraid they'll lose their jobs." Canada said with a sigh.

"Are you serious?" Italy asked in horror. "You mean he works almost every day of the year?!"

"How is the bastard still alive?" Romano asked as he shuttered at the thought of never getting a day off work.

"How the hell does he expect to live like that?" England said as he looked sadly down at America, who was still fast asleep. "It can't be good for his health."

"More importantly, how in the name of heaven is he still so cheerful?" France asked in bewilderment.

"I don't know." Canada shrugged. "He's been like this for as long as I can remember."

"The stress will kill him." Japan said with a worried look. "There must be something we can do to help."

"Well, we could force him to take a vacation." Russia suggested. For a moment, the other nations thought about it.

"That sounds like a great plan." Hungary said with a small smile. "I'll call his boss and tell him our plan."

"Alright!" Germany said as he stood up, "Operation get America to take some time off before he kills himself is now in action!"

 ** _(Line Break)_**

America felt someone shaking his shoulder. He tried to ignore them, but they kept shaking him.

"Al, you need to get up. The meeting ended an hour ago." Canada said quietly.

"Oh, I'm sorry Mattie. I was just so tired." America said sheepishly as he looked sleepily up at his brother. "Why didn't you wake me up during the meeting?"

"Because you needed it, you moron." Prussia said as he walked up to America with a frown on his face.

"No, I'm fine." America said with a nervous laugh.

"You're lying." Russia said from behind him. America jumped and looked around him, and was surprised to see that he was surrounded by the rest of the nations.

"What the hell is going on?" America asked, getting more freaked out by the second.

"I guess you could call this an intervention." Germany said, and the other nations nodded.

"I'm not addicted to drugs." America said in confusion.

"You idiot." England sighed. "You're a workaholic."

"I am not!" America cried. "I'm fine!"

"I see that talking is not going to make a difference." Germany said with a small shake of his head. "Not like I thought it would. Russia, you know what to do."

"What are you talking about?" America said as he moved away from Russia. Russia only smirked as he picked up America and threw him over his shoulder. "Put me down you stupid communist!" America yelled angrily as he struggled to get away from the taller nation.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, comrade." Russia said. "You're going to kill yourself if you continue to overwork yourself. So we're going to force you to take a four week vacation."

"But..but.." America said as he looked at the other countries.

"No arguing!" Hungary said. "I already called your boss and he thought this was a great idea. He has ordered you to take a vacation."

America finally gave a sigh a defeat. He was tired after struggling with Russia and he didn't feel like arguing anymore. Now that he thought about it, he was pretty tired. And he was rather comfy in Russia's arms. Huh? What was he thinking, this was Russia! But man his coat was soft! Maybe he could use a break…

"Oh dear, I think he fell asleep." France chuckled. America had fallen asleep again, and was snuggling into Russia's coat.

"Da, it seems that way." Russia said in embarrassment.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Americans have less time off than almost any other country in the world. It's so stressful! Now, I don't have any pairings in this story. But if you do see any pairings feel free to squeal like a fangirl. Or fanguy. I don't know. Do what you want. I don't care. XD**


	28. Chapter 28

"America, are you ok?" Japan asked during one of the G-8 meetings. America had been wincing every time he moved his head, and had a look of pain on his face. America didn't respond, and continued looking at France, who was giving a presentation about wine. Japan frowned, and tapped his friend on the shoulder. America jumped, and gave a yelp of pain at the sudden movement. He placed his hands over his ears, looking to be in pain.

"Al, can you hear me?" Canada sighed as he gently removed his brother's hands from his head.

America sighed, and signed something to his brother. Canada suddenly looked very sternly at his brother.

"What do you mean you have an ear infection in both ears?" Canada signed back with an unsympathetic look at his brother.

America signed something again to his brother, who rolled his eyes.

"Um, excuse me Mr. Canada, but what is your brother saying?" Japan asked as he watched them.

"Oh, sorry." Canada said with an apologetic smile. I forgot that you guys didn't know American Sign Language. "Al said that he has a severe ear infection in both of his ears, and can barely hear a word we're saying."

"So, nothing has changed?" England asked with a smirk.

" _What did England just say?"_ America signed, tilting his head to one side and frowning at his brother.

" _That nothing has changed at all because you never listened in the first place."_ Canada signed back with a smirk.

America glared towards England, and gave him the universal, "Fuck you", middle finger.

"Now, now, no need to be rude." France said with a frown.

" _Canada, if France just said to calm down, could you tell him he smells like cheese?"_ America signed to his brother with a grumpy look.

" _No."_ Canada signed, rolling his eyes as his brother pouted.

"Why is your brother not talking? Even though he's a little hard of hearing at the moment, he can still talk right?" Italy asked.

" _For god's sake."_ America signed with an exasperated look. He reached into his bag, and loaded up his laptop. Pulling up word, he started to type. The others watched him in interest, and when America was done he showed them what he had typed.

 **"Look, it's not that I can't talk, but it's a little awkward for me to speak when I can't even hear myself talk. Signing is just faster and more convenient for me at the moment."**

"I see." Italy said with a nod. "Canada, could you ask him what being deaf is like for people in his country?"

"Italy, that's rude!" Germany scolded.

America chuckled as he started typing again. After a few minutes, he showed them the screen again.

 **"In my country, being deaf is not seen as a disability. Rather, it is seen as just a different way of looking at things. In fact, its own culture. People who are deaf have their own language, and many different versions of it. Did you know that there are there are over 200 distinct sign languages in the world? These include 114 sign languages listed in the Ethnologies database and 157 more sign languages, systems, and dialects. Pretty neat, right? Also, being deaf in general is hard, but people in my country try to do everything they can to make sure that deaf people get all the same opportunities that everyone else has. To discriminate a person for being deaf is highly offensive.**

 **Plus, Deaf culture is recognized under Article 30, Paragraph 4 of the United Nations Convention on the Rights** of **Persons with Disabilities, which states that "Persons with disabilities shall be entitled, on an equal basis with others, to recognition and support of their specific cultural and linguistic identity, including sign languages and deaf culture."***

"Wow, that's awesome!" Italy said.

 **"I know, right?"** America typed. He gave Italy a grin.

"This is only temporary hearing loss for you, right?" Russia asked with a small smile.

 **"You know, I can still kick your ass without my hearing."** America typed, raising an eyebrow at Russia.

 ** _A/N: Being deaf in America doesn't mean you have a disability. Rather, it means you just have another way of looking at the world around you. It is a rather interesting topic, but I would never be able to tell you everything about it in one chapter. To look up more, google Deaf culture and pull up the Wikipedia page, as that was where I got some of my research. Oh, and ear infections really hurt. They can also cause loss of hearing if they are severe enough._**

 ** _*I copied a quote of Wikipedia._**


	29. Chapter 29

During one of the world meetings, America was actually trying to pay attention. (Mostly because he was bored out of his mind.) Canada was bored to death as well, but instead of paying attention he was playing on his phone.

"Hey Al, can I ask you a question?" Canada asked.

"Hmm?" America replied, not really interested.

"Is it true that with five words I can get you to sing like an idiot?" Canada asked with a smirk. America threw his brother a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" America asked with a small frown.

Canada smiled, and started to hum a familiar tune. America suddenly looked annoyed. "Dude, no. Come on, you now that it's almost law to sing that once you say the name. I'm actually trying to listen today."

"Bill-" Canada said, a smile forming on his face.

"Don't you dare." America said, but smiling none the less.

"-Nye the science guy." Canada finished, watching his brother losing to temptation.

"BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL!" America shouted, a goofy grin on his face.

"What the hell?" Germany said, giving America a very confused look.

"BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!" America sang, waving his arms.

"Who the bloody hell is he talking about?" England asked, looking quite alarmed.

"SCIENCE RULES!"

"That it does." Russia said.

"BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!"

"He's lost it." Japan said, sadly shaking his head.

"INERTIA IS A PROPERTY OF MATTER!"

"It seems that America has been able to retain some sort of knowledge in his lifetime. How surprising." France joked.

"BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL!"

"Is that some sort of evil summoning?" China asked, looking amused.

"BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!"

"Ok, we get it." Germany said, rubbing his head.

"BILL! BILL! BILL!"

"I guess we have to wait for him to finish." England said, shrugging.

"T-MINUS 7 SECONDS!"

"Seven seconds to what?" Russia asked, suddenly looking worried.

"Bloody hell, I swear if he has some sort of surprise set up I'm going to kill him."

"BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL!" America chanted again, jumping out of his chair, dancing like crazy.

"TWO MORE SECONDS!" Japan said, looking worried.

"BILL NYE THE SCIENCE GUY!" America finished, making a heroic pose.

"Huh, I guess it was just part of the song." Italy said, laughing at the annoyed faces of his friends.

"I still never got my answer. Who is Bill Nye?" England asked.

"I thought I already told you. He's the science guy." America said.

Everyone did a face palm.

 ** _A/N: BILL! BILL! BILL! BILL! Americans LOVE Him. No joke. Next time you see an American just start singing this song and watch the reaction they give you._**


	30. Chapter 30

"It's rather boring today, don't you think?" England asked France during one of the EU meetings.

"Hmm, I wouldn't say boring." France said as he watched Germany yelling at Greece.

"But it is rather quiet without some of the younger nations here." England said, taking a sip of tea.

"It's a nice break, I will admit." France replied, frowning at England. "You know, drinking too much of that stuff will make your teeth turn brown."

"Gosh, I never knew that." England replied sarcastically. "It's not like I don't brush my teeth every single day of my life."

"It is important to keep up with ones looks, Angleterre." France scolded. "Why, a smile is one of the most noticeable features of one's face. One must keep their smile clean and shining if they wish to attract another mouth to their own."

"Pervert." England scoffed. "Although I agree that dental hygiene is important, I doubt anyone takes it so far as to clean their teeth to the point of obsession. And certainly not for the reasons you suggest."

"I'm afraid that you're wrong, mon ami." France said with a smirk. "I know for a fact that America is obsessed with how his teeth look."

"America?" England asked in surprise. " _He_ cares about his looks?

"But of course. He wasn't only your colony, I'll have you know." France said with a smug look. "It is the French in him that makes him look so nice, don't you think? Why, he might have your eyebrows if I hadn't got there in time."

"Shove off, my eyebrows are fine." England snapped.

"If you say so." France sniggered. "But back to the point. America smiles a lot more than most of the other countries, and has a very large smile. It would only make sense that he makes sure to keep them perfect. In fact, Americans are often known to think poorly of people who have crooked or discolored teeth. They spend thousands of dollars at a time to straighten, whiten, and clean their teeth each year. It's actually rather nice that they take their dental health so seriously."

"So that's the reason his teeth blinds us whenever he smiles?" England asked, rolling his eyes.

"Oui. He told me himself." France said.

"Wait, why would he tell you something like that?" England asked, suddenly getting suspicious.

"Why wouldn't he tell me something like that? After all, I am his favorite big brother." France laughed, wiggling his eyebrows.

"AS IF, SNAIL BREATH!" England shouted, taking France by the neck.

"SAYS THE ONE WITH THE UNIBROW!" France chocked out, smacking England over the head.

"CHEESY PERVERT!"

"FORMER DELINQUENT!"

"NARCISSISTIC FROG!"

"BLACK SHEEP OF EUROPE!"

"Um, maybe I should come back later?" A voice said from the door. The nations looked over, and saw a slightly red faced America standing sheepishly in the doorway. He awkwardly gestured to the papers in his hand. "My boss wanted me to drop off some paperwork for England and France, but I see that their busy so…"

"How long have you been there?" England squeaked.

"Awhile." America said, backing out the door. "Sorry to interrupt. I just remembered I had an appointment. Bye." And with that, America rushed out the room.

"What was that all about?" Germany muttered to himself. Meanwhile, England was beating the crap out of France for not telling him America was in the room.

 ** _A/N: America is not used to people calling him their little brother._** **Anyways, Americans are known to be** ** _OBSESSED_** **with the state of their teeth. Studies show that Americans actually pay more attention to teeth than any other facial feature on the face.**


	31. Chapter 31

"Russia, I need your help." America announced during one of the world meetings.

The effect was instantaneous. England chocked on the scone he was eating, and went into a violent coughing fit. France went pale, and started looking worried. China starting ranting about bad omens, and how he knew for sure this was one of them. Japan gaped at his American friend, wondering if he had finally lost his mind. (Actually, he had been thinking that for a while.) Germany looked serious, and suspicious. Italy fainted. Russia looked thrilled, and was smiling. The rest of the nations were freaking out, expecting nuclear warheads to fall out of the sky at any second.

"I would be more than happy to help you, comrade." Russia said happily. "What do you need?"

"I want you to help me colonize Mars." America said seriously.

Silence. Dead silence. The other nations were dumbstruck. Russia, and America, COLONIZING?

"I thought you might ask me that." Russia said, looking pleased. "I would love to help you."

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" England roared, standing up so suddenly he knocked his chair over. "I FORBID IT!"

"Amérique, je suis si fier de toi! Vous êtes tous grandi!"* France gushed, forgetting to speak English.

"It's the end of us all!" China cried, clutching onto his panda.

Japan couldn't speak, as he had fainted from a nosebleed.

"As long as it's not on earth, who cares?" Germany said, rolling his eyes.

Italy was still passed out on the floor, alongside Japan.

"Al, did you have to put it like that?" Canada sighed.

"How else would I put it?" America asked, looking very confused. "What's the big deal anyway? _(Can't read the mood to save his life.)_

"Who knows, but I would be happy to help you get to Mars." Russia said cheerfully. "I'm guessing the only reason you're asking me is because it's too much money for only one nation to take on the task?

"Yeah." America said with a sigh. "But seeing as you love space just as much as me, I thought you would really enjoy the challenge."

"I can't wait to get started." Russia said with a grin.

"YOU'RE STILL TOO YOUNG!" England shouted.

"Shush, don't try to get in the way of true love!" France snapped, trying to hold England back.

"True love?" America asked, looking bewildered. "What does love have to do with anything? This mission is strictly for scientific purposes only. Perverts."

"Just because our space programs get along well does not mean we like each other. We just have a common interest." Russia said.

"What did you think we were going to do, take over the world?" America asked, rolling his eyes. "Soo, 18th century."

"Well, what were you planning?" Germany asked, looking rather annoyed by the whole thing.

"Wha-" Italy groaned as he woke up.

"We were planning to take over the solar system." America joked.

Thunk. Italy had fainted again.

 _ **A/N: America and Russian may have a tense relationship, but when it comes to space, (After the space race of course), they are almost best friends. Kind of weird seeing on a political level we're always at each other's throats. Remember, no pairings, only humor.**_


	32. Chapter 32

The G-8 meeting started off just like all of the other ones. England and France were bickering, Russia was smiling off into space, America was talking to Japan about some of the projects they were working on, Canada was nowhere to be seen, and Italy was cheerfully chatting with Germany. Suddenly, there was a brilliant flash of lightning, and the building shook with the force of the thunder that followed. Then, predictably, the lights went out.

"Well, this is annoying." England sighed, turning on the light on his phone. The others muttered in agreement, following England's example and turning on their lights on their phones.

"What do we do now?" America asked, looking annoyed. "Japan and I were using our computers for work, and the storm knocked out the internet."

"It's ok, it was almost time for break." Italy said. "We could take a nap!"

"I don't think that would be very useful." Germany said. "I could go and see if I can get the power back on."

"Good idea." Japan said. "But I think that the staff of the building can handle the problem."

"When have you cared about work, America?" Russia teased.

"Hey, I happen to like working with Japan!" America snapped, making Japan blush.

"No need to panic." France said, throwing his arm around England's shoulders. "I will embrace you."

"You're the only thing that we should be afraid of, Frog!" England growled, swatting the arm off his shoulder. Suddenly, America started to laugh.

"Aw man, this is just too funny." He giggled. "Do you know what today is?"

"It is October the 31st." Italy answered, looking a little confused. "But why is that too funny?"

"Today is Halloween!" America said happily. "The situation we're in is just like the plot of a horror story. You know, it was a dark and stormy night, and there is no power in the building, etc."

"WAAH! GERMANY, I'M SCARED!" Italy wailed. He started to cling onto Germany, who shot America an annoyed glare.

"America, I would appreciate it if you didn't try to scare Italy." Germany said, comforting Italy.

"I thought you didn't like scary things." Japan asked America, looking confused.

"No, but I love Halloween." America said, smiling widely at them. "Although Halloween was meant to scare the demons and monsters away from people in the old days, that's not what it means anymore. It's more of a child's holiday now. Kids in my country love to get dressed up, and go trick or treating. Halloween games are very popular, and so are ghost tales. Halloween is really just a time of year where we get to have a lot of fun."

"That's actually really cute." Russia said in surprise. "I thought that scaring people was the main reason for the holiday."

Before America could reply, there was a bolt of lightning, and an image of a person could be seen in front of the window. It looked exactly like America, and was smiling creepily with a crazy look in its eye's. In its arms was a smaller creature, whose eyes flashed red in the light.

"Hello." It said quietly.

England gave a high pitched scream, and pushed France in front of him like a shield. France started to cuss in French, and tried to push England in front of him. Italy pulled out his white flag, and started to surrender. Germany turned pale and stepped in front of Italy, shielding him from the Ghost. Japan shrieked, and ducked under the table. Russia jumped, but quickly recovered himself, giving off his evil aura. (Which wasn't making the situation any less frightening.) However, America started to laugh. He started to laugh so hard, that he had tears started to fall down his face. This made everyone freak out even more.

"He's in hysterics!" England shouted. "Somebody slap him!"

"Whoa, no need to get violent!" America said, still laughing. "I just can't help it. Mattie, that was hilarious!"

"Really, I was here the whole time." Canada sighed. He sniggered as he turned on his flashlight, and came into view. The "creature" he had been holding turned out to be his polar bear.

"I can't breathe!" America wheezed.

"Bloody hell, you nearly scared us half to death!" England snapped angrily.

"How dare you use me as a shield!" France shouted at England. The two started to bicker again.

"Oh, so you aren't a ghost." Russia said, sounding a little disappointed.

"No, I just happened to be sitting in a good location to trick you all. Remember, trick OR treat. You got a trick." Canada said.

"Oh, I see." Japan muttered as he came out from under the table, looking embarrassed.

"Oh thank goodness, there's no ghost." Italy said, putting away his flag.

"I didn't think there was." Germany said a little too quickly.

Just then, the lights came back on, and the countries cheered. Soon, everyone went back to their previous tasks. But Italy was quiet. He had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Hey Germany, you said you didn't think there was a ghost there in the first place, right?" Italy asked Germany quietly.

"Nein, I did not." Germany said.

"Then why did you shield me?" Italy asked. Germany to turn red, and started to sputter. Italy merely smiled, and hugged him.

 ** _A/N:_ Halloween is one of the most loved holidays in America. We love to dress up, go to house to house getting candy, and having parties. It's great! I know that it may be the day before Halloween, but I won't be able to post tomorrow as I have a party to go to tomorrow. So I decided to post this chapter a little early. HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!**


	33. Chapter 33

Although it didn't happen often, China would sometimes travel together with Japan, Italy, and Germany to the conferences. He usually only went because of Japan, but this time he was with them because they had arrived at the same airport at the same time, and thought that it would be easier for everyone if they all shared a ride. However, China was getting annoyed by the lack of direction the other three nations shared.

"Admit it, we're lost." China huffed from the passenger seat. They were driving down a deserted highway in what seemed the middle of nowhere.

"Of course we're not, Germany knows where he's going." Italy said cheerful from the back seat.

"But there are no building, no signs, and no people around for miles!" China yelled as he pointed out the window. "The only thing I see is mile after mile of wheat!"

"Maybe we should stop and ask for directions?" Japan suggested.

"Who would we ask, the wheat?" China snapped.

"We wouldn't be in this mess if America had given us better directions." Germany grumbled.

"Well, he is the same guy that thought the map of his country was the map of the world." Japan said.

"Germany, I got to go to the bathroom!" Italy whined.

"Nein! We made a stop an hour ago. Why didn't you go then?" Germany yelled angrily.

"I didn't need to go then!" Italy pouted.

"Oh look, there seems to be a sign coming up. I think it says that a town is a few miles off. We can ask for directions there." Japan said, relived to have an excuse to prevent any more arguments.

They turned off of the highway, and pulled into the town. As they drove around, they spotted a gas station.

"I'll stop here. Italy, use the bathroom now. China, could you go into the building and ask for directions while I pump some gas into the car?" Germany asked. China nodded. When they pulled in, Italy raced off to find a bathroom, and China went into the gas station with Japan to get some directions. Behind the counter was a young girl, who looked rather bored.

"Excuse me, would you happen to know how to get Topeka?*" China asked her. Instead of answering, she suddenly let out a cry of delight.

"Oh, are you foreigners? She asked, looking excited. "I love your accents! Where are you from?"

"China. My friend is from Japan." China replied, bewildered by her behavior.

"Oh my god, that's so cool!" She squealed.

"Um, could you give us directions?" Japan asked.

"Of course!" She said, looking embarrassed. "Sorry about that, I got a little carried away." After she gave them directions, they went back outside.

"That was weird." China said. Japan nodded.

 **(Line Break)**

Finally, after many hours of Italy asking multiple questions, China complaining about how immature younger nations were, Japan trying to ignore everyone, and Germany threating to throw everyone out of the car, they finally reached the meeting. America seemed relieved to see them.

"I thought you guys were never going to show up." He said as he walked over to them. "Everyone else is here already."

"The directions you gave us were useless!" China said, waving the map he had given them in front of his face.

"Which way did you hold it?" He asked.

"The right was up!" China said. He showed America how they had read the map.

"Just as I thought. It was upside down." America chuckled.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Americans may not have a good idea of direction outside our country, but we are more than able to get around in our own country. However, that wasn't the point I was trying to make. (It just sort of happened. And as a joke.) The point I was trying to make is that Americans LOVE foreign accents. We think they are the coolest thing ever. Hell, most of the time we want foreign accents. We just love them that much.**


	34. Chapter 34

The other nations sat in the meeting room, chatting quietly. Although they looked calm, there was a very tense feeling in the room. It was almost the end of the year, which usually would have made them, (especially Finland), excited for the holidays. However, every four years there was the dreaded campaigns for America's next boss. This year, America didn't seem to have any good candidates, and with Donald Trump, America's mood had not been the best to say the least. It didn't help that America wasn't present yet. Although there was still a half an hour before the meeting started, the others were rather nervous.

"How do you think he's going to act this time?" France asked Canada, looking rather worried.

Canada shrugged. "He's barley talked to me since the campaigns started. And these aren't even the main candidates. If I had to guess, he's probably going to be very moody."

"Moody doesn't even to begin to describe him this time around." Mexico said with a sour look on his face. "He's only talked to me to apologize about what Trump said about my people, then he ran off looking like a mad man on a mission."

"He's just stressed out." England said. "It's hard for him to get a new boss every four years."

"It's not like we don't know the stress of a campaign, but he's acting out of character more than usual." Canada said with a concerned look.

Just then, the door swung open, and America stumbled in, holding a huge tower of papers in his hands. Just as he was about to step into the room, he lost his balance, and fell flat on his face. As a result, papers flew all over the place.

"Are you alright?" Italy asked, helping America to his feet.

"I've been better." America mumbled. He gathered up the papers, and placed the on the table. Sighing, he looked around, and smiled at them.

"Yeah, so I had so much work to do that I had to bring some of it here. So, sorry about that." America said, gesturing to the stack on the table.

"Some of it?" Japan asked, staring at his friend in disbelief. "What are all those forms?"

"Oh, just the usual campaign ads, the polls, the designated voting areas, the citizens who need to be need to be taken off the voting list, those who are applying to vote, and all of the rest of the work I need to do." America said off handedly. "This is nothing. I have to twice as much during the final campaign."

"Do we need to force you to take another vacation?" Russia asked.

"I swear, if I took a vacation every time I was stressed out, I would never work again." America huffed. "Look, that's how things are done at my place. Oh, by the way Mexico, I need you help me make some pictures of Trump in a sombrero and eating a taco. I want to have about one hundred copies so I can send them to him through the mail."

"No problem." Mexico said, flashing America a thumbs up.

"Thanks." America said, sitting down.

"Al, won't you get in trouble for doing that?" Canada asked, looking rather amused.

"No, because the president was the one who asked me to do it." America said, grinning widely at his brother."

 ** _A/N:_** **Ah yes, it is finally that time in America where the candidates for the next presidential race are beginning. The political ads, the name calling, the media with their lies, the lack of good candidates this time around, and Donald Trump. In other words, most Americans are planning to move to Canada if we get Trump as president. PLEASE HELP US!**


	35. Chapter 35

**_A/N:_** **I know that this is a story about the strange things about America, but today I would like to take a moment to be serious. I will not be putting this fact about Americans in a story format to show respect to those who lost their lives in France on Friday and their families who are still suffering now. America and France have been allies for more than 200 years. In fact, they were America's first ally. The French sent us the Statue of Liberty, and turned off the lights on the Eiffel Tower on 9/11. They fought along the Americans in both of the World Wars, and have shown that the American and French people both have unwavering loyalty to one another. I am furious that anyone would attack such a beautiful and awe-inspiring nation, and to stoop so low as to attack innocent people who did nothing wrong. I am enraged by the fact that people could be so cruel, and hurt others because they think that by doing so they can cause a fall of a country by spreading fear. So let me be clear to my readers who are in France right now. And not only France, but all of the people who lost their lives in acts of terrorism from those in ISIS. WE ARE NOT AFRAID! I, as an American citizen, will stand with the French in their time of need, just as they did when we were attacked. I know that this might not seem very helpful, just writing a bunch of words on a story. But I want to let to let the people in France know that America will do whatever we can to make sure to help. Americans, although we may make fun of the French, and sometimes disagree with some of the things they say, will always say that France is one of our strongest allies. I hope that everyone in France will stay safe, and I hope that in time you will recover from this terrible tragedy.**

 **Be strong France,**

 **Nicetwin.**


	36. Chapter 36

America was in a good mood. He had finally caught up with all of his work, and his boss had given him a few days off to visit Canada. Well, he was supposed to be doing work with his brother but they usually just goof off. Smiling at this thought, he pulled into his brother's driveway. He noticed that Canada's polar bear was sitting on the front steps, looking rather grumpy.

"Hey there, Kumajirou." America said, giving the bear a pat on the head. "Why aren't you inside with Mattie?"

"Bushy brows and the man who smells like cheese are in there. I got tired of hearing them bicker, so I came out here." Kumajirou grumbled.

America was surprised by this news. He and Canada had planned to spend time together, but he never mentioned that England and France were coming over as well. Curious, he knocked on the door.

"Al, thank goodness." Canada said as he opened the door. He looked stressed out, and his usually neat hair seemed to have grey soot in it.

"I think your age is finally catching up with you bro." America joked, earning him a punch in the shoulder.

"If I'm starting to grey than you will to. Just remember that." Canada said with an amused look. America faked a look of worry, causing them both to laugh.

"But really, why does your hair have soot in it?" America asked as he walked into the house, followed by Kumajirou.

"England tried to cook." Canada said. America nodded, not having to hear the rest of the story to figure out what had happened. Just then, England came out of the kitchen. He looked like one of those cartoon characters that had a bomb go off in their faces. His hair was sticking up at weird angles, and his face was black. He was followed by France, who didn't look nearly as bad as England but had soot in his hair like Canada.

"Canada, I'm going to go wash up." England muttered in embarrassment as he walked by them. "I'll help clean up the kitchen after I'm done. Hello Alfred."

America smiled at England who disappeared upstairs. France sighed dramatically, and looked at the younger nations in irritation.

"He asked me to help him cook. I tried to get him to make some toast, and the toaster blew up." France said. "I'm afraid that he is a lost cause."

"Papa, I think we should get cleaned up as well. You will help clean up the mess as well." Canada said, gesturing to their hair. "Al, you can get your stuff unpacked."

America watched his brother and France walk up the staircase, then walked into the kitchen. It wasn't as bad as he thought, but the toaster was toast. There were burnt pieces of toast all over the place, and the toaster was lying on the floor, charred black. There was also water everywhere, most likely from putting out the fire. As America surveyed the room, he suddenly had the urge to help clean up the mess. (He kind of has a problem with wanting to fix everything.)

"I mean, it's the least I can do for Mattie. He is letting me stay here." America said to himself cheerfully as he pulled out cleaning supplies. For a while, he cleaned in silence, but then he started to sing a song that had been stuck in his head for the last few days. He sang so beautifully and clearly, he soon lost himself in his work. As he finished the song, he heard something behind him. He turned around, and saw Canada, England, and France gapping at him.

"Um, hi." America said, confused by the looks of amazement they were giving him.

"Alfred, when did you learn to sing like that?" England asked, looking clearly impressed.

"I don't know. I guess it just happened." America said, suddenly looking embarrassed. "I'm not that good."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." France said with a small smile. "I think you have a voice of an angel."

"He's right Al. You need to sing more." Canada said, giving his brother a warm smile.

"I...I mean…You know what? Why don't you finish off cleaning? I just remembered I have a few things I need to unpack." America sputtered, and ran out of the room.

"He gets it from me you know." France said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Froggy." England chuckled.

 ** _A/N:_** **Americans love to sing. We love to sing when we work, play, eat, and shower, (don't even try to deny it). But most of the time we sing because we want to. Although this is common in other nations around the world, I think that it's one of the nicer traits about Americans. Oh, and I left the song America was singing up to you to decide.**


	37. Chapter 37

After one of the meetings, Japan had invited some of the countries over to his house to relax. (They were holding their meeting in Japan.) America, England, Germany, and Italy had all agreed. For a while, they just chatted, but then Italy tapped on America's shoulder.

"Hey America, I saw a cool video one of your citizens made. He was acting out the knife song. Could you do it for us?"

America stared at Italy in surprise. "I thought you would try to stay away from dangerous stuff like playing with knifes."

"I do, but I was really impressed. So will you show me?" Italy asked, giving America his puppy dog eyes.

"Aw man, how can I say no to that?" America chuckled. "Just don't expect me to go to fast. I haven't done it in a while." America got up, and walked out of the room. England and Germany look confused, but Japan looked rather bored.

"He better not get blood on the carpet again." Japan muttered. "He will pay for the cleaning."

"Blood?" England asked, looking rather alarmed.

"Yeah, but if he does it right there won't be any." Italy said cheerfully.

Germany gave Italy a curious look, but didn't say anything. America walked back into the room, carrying a large carving knife and cutting board. He placed the cutting board on the table.

"Don't try this at home kids." He joked. England rolled his eyes, and Italy laughed. America placed his hand on the cutting board, and raised the knife.

"What do you think you're doing?" Germany cried as America held the knife above his hand.

"Relax dude. I know what I'm doing." America said, flashing Germany a grin. America brought down the knife in a sharp jab, right between his thumb and pointer finger, and started to sing. With each word, he jabbed the knife into the spaces between his fingers.

 _"Oh, I have all my fingers_

 _The knife goes chop chop chop_

 _If I miss the spaces in-between my fingers will come off_

 _And if I hit my fingers_

 _The blood will soon come out_

 _But all the same I play this game cause that's what it's all about_

 _Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop_

 _I'm picking up the speed_

 _And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed"_

On the last word, he quickly removed his hand from the cutting board and stabbed the knife in the middle of the board.

"Wow, you did even better than the guy I watched!" Italy said, clapping his hands.

"Never do that again!" England snapped, smacking America upside the head.

"At least you didn't make a mess." Japan said, taking the knife and the cutting board. He left to put them back in the kitchen.

"Why do your citizens do such crazy things?" Germany asked, looking mildly impressed.

"Because it's fun!" America said, flashing a thumbs up.

 ** _A/N: Americans love to do stupid and dangerous things for fun. The knife song is just one of those stupid fads that we do. But really, we can do some really stupid stuff for fun and think nothing of it._**


	38. Chapter 38

"Wow, they did a great job this year." America said happily as he watched the parade go by. America was standing in a crowd on the sidewalk of New York, watching the Macy's Day Parade. America felt a great deal of pride every time he saw his citizens put together the parade. Citizens from all 50 of his states came together to make it possible. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked around, and saw Canada next to him.

"Mattie!" America cried as he hugged his brother tightly. "I didn't know you were coming!"

"I'm suffocating!" Canada wheezed.

"I'm sorry. I know I need to control my strength." America sniggered. "But you know around the holidays it gets harder for me to control it."

"Don't worry about it." Canada laughed. "And of course I'm here. You think I'm going to miss your Thanksgiving dinner? With your turkey, mash potato, cranberry, corn, peas, carrots, stuffing, and your desserts? Not a chance."

"You know, sometimes I think you just come over to mooch off of me." America joked.

"Maybe, you'll never know." Canada replied. "And I'm not the only one." Canada looked over his shoulder, and nodded over to England and France, who were watching the parade.

"But, they don't have a Thanksgiving." America said in confusion. "What are they doing here?"

"To spend time with their family." Canada laughed. "That's what this holiday is about right?"

"That and food." America said, looking like he was about to burst with joy.

"So, are you going to call Russia up tonight and invite him to go Black Friday shopping?" Canada asked, watching one of the floats go by.

"Nah, he said if I ever asked him again, he would beat me within an inch of my life." America said off handedly. "

"Can't say I blame him." Canada muttered. "Your people are scary."

"Keep saying things like that and I won't give you any of my Thanksgiving dinner." America laughed.

 ** _A/N: Macy's Day Parade started in 1924, and has been a long standing tradition in America. It is a parade that celebrates Thanksgiving, and at the end Santa makes an appearance to start the beginning of the Christmas season. The parade is in New York. What am I thankful for? All of the people who have made my story such a big hit, all of my followers, and all of the people who have left reviews on my story. Happy Thanksgiving everyone!_**


	39. Chapter 39

"Has anyone seen Finland?" Sweden asked during one of the world meetings. Norway, Iceland, and Denmark shook their heads.

"Nah, I haven't seen him all morning. Sealand wanted to go Christmas shopping, so Finland took him. Finland said something about Black Friday bargains. I think America went with them to show them the best sales." (The meeting was in Atlanta.)

"I don't trust the stores on Black Friday." Russia muttered from the other side of the table. "Last time I went an old lady almost took my head off for grabbing the last three Vodkas."

"Do you think Finland will be alright?" Sweden asked in alarm.

"Finland is strong." Norway said. "I'm sure if needed he can defend himself."

"Plus, America is there with them, so I doubt that he would take them anywhere dangerous." Iceland added.

"He took me somewhere dangerous." Russia pointed out.

"Yes, but America knew you could take care of yourself. I'm sure he wouldn't put a kid in danger." Denmark said.

Just then, the doors opened and Finland walked in, holding Sealand's hand. America followed, carrying a mountain of bags like they were nothing.

"Finland, how were the stores?" Sweden asked.

"They weren't bad. America was able to show us some of the less crowded stores." Finland said.

"But we had to wait forever in line." Sealand groaned. "It was so boring."

"What do you mean they weren't bad?" Russia asked, looking very confused. "Last time I went I was nearly killed."

"Well," America said as he placed down the bags, "When you went with me the store was just opening up, and it had a new video game on sale. Of course it was going to be dangerous. But I wasn't going to bring them somewhere like that."

"I hate you." Russia grumbled.

 ** _A/N:_** **I know I did a chapter on Black Friday. In fact, it was one of my first chapters. But I forgot to tell you that there are two kinds of Black Fridays. The first is the crazy one. The second is calm, and there are no fights. The worst part about calm Black Fridays is waiting in line. Oh, and I am writing a new story called** Hetalia and the Eleven Disney Movies **. Check it out!**


	40. Chapter 40

After one of the world meetings, America had gone to one of the subways nearby to get something to eat. He was sitting at one of the tables, playing on his phone when he heard the door open. Glancing up, he was surprised to see Italy and Romano walk in. America was particularly hidden by a dividing wall, so they didn't spot him. America watched them curiously, deciding not to draw attention to himself.

"Look, I don't feel like spending a lot of money or making anything tonight. We're going to get something here, and I don't want to hear a single complaint out of you. You either eat the crappy food, or you can go hungry." Romano said to Italy.

"But I offered to make pasta tonight." Italy said in confusion. "I thought you love pasta."

"I do, you idiota. I just want something to eat now, not in ten years." Romano snapped.

"You don't need to be so mean." Italy pouted.

They stood in silence for a moment, and then it was their turn to get their food.

"Hello, what would you like to have today sir?" The girl behind the counter asked.

"I would like a meatball sandwich." Romano replied.

"What kind of bread would you like?" The girl asked, pointing towards the bread display. "We have white, wheat, whole grain, low fat, or burger buns."

"I'll have the whole grain." Romano said, looking a little taken aback by all the choices.

"How many meatballs would you like on your sandwich? Five or eight?" The girl asked, pulling out the bread as she spoke.

"Just enough to cover the bread, thanks." Romano replied.

"Would you like any cheese on that?" The girl asked.

"What kind do you have?" Romano asked, looking a bit annoyed.

"White, American, Swiss, Cheddar, Parmesan, Romano, and Mozzarella." The girl replied cheerfully.

"Mozzarella is fine. I think that's all I want." Romano replied, looking quite overwhelmed.

"Alright, your total is $5. Is this to eat here or to go?" The girl asked as she wrapped up the sandwich.

"To go." Romano answered.

"Alright, have a nice day." The said as she handed him the sandwich.

"At last, I thought I would never get my food." Romano muttered under his breath as he stepped out of line.

Italy bounced up to the counter, and smiled at the lady. "Hello, may I have a meatball sandwich?"

"Of course, what kind of bread would you like?" She asked.

"Oh my God, I should have just taken the pasta." Romano wailed as he watched his brother ask for every single choice. "It would have been quicker."

America could barely sit up because he was laughing so hard.

 ** _A/N:_** **Americans will know the struggle of going out to places like subway and ordering something. Places like Subway are often cheap and convent, but they offer you so many choices that sometimes you can feel a little overwhelmed by it. Make sure to know what you want before it's your turn in line so you can get through faster.**


	41. Chapter 41

America, Prussia, and Denmark were hanging out at America's house. Prussia and Denmark had come over because they were bored, so they were just goofing off. However, Prussia had found something interesting.

"Hey America, I was looking at one of your bookshelves-" Prussia started, but Denmark cut him off.

"You read? My god, it's a miracle!" Demark cried dramatically.

"Shut up, broom head." Prussia replied, smirking. "But as I was saying, I found something interesting." As Prussia said this, he held up a book titled, " _Slang of the 20_ _th_ _Century."_

"I thought I threw that out!" America cried. America ran over to Prussia and tried to snatch the book out of his hands, but Prussia easily dodged him.

"Let's see what it says." Prussia cackled as he opened the book to a random page.

"Give it back!" America wailed as he chased Prussia around the room.

"Holy Moley, Nifty, and oh my, Put Out! I didn't know you came up with that term." Prussia said. America tried to grab Prussia, but tripped over the carpet and fell on his face.

"This is too funny!" Denmark wheezed, out of breath from laughing. "Let me see it!"

"I hate you both." America grumbled from the floor as the other two nations looked through the book.

"Groovy, Boogie, Hardcore, Right On, Slut, and Awesome." Denmark read. "Hey, I didn't know America made your catch phrase Prussia."

"I should sue you for copyright." America smirked as he got up.

"As If." Prussia snorted. He grabbed the book and started to read the book again. "Home-boy, Hood, Rad, Stoked, Hella, and Yolo."

"Oh please, Yolo isn't in there." America snapped as he finally snatched the book away from Prussia. "That came out a few years ago."

"I think those are hilarious!" Denmark said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, well a lot of those phrases came from the younger generations during those times." America huffed.

"I remember you using some phrases during the 1920's. Man, you were a time bomb back then. I didn't know if you were going to throw a party or go gangster on us." Denmark said, looking to be lost in thought.

"Yeah, you were a lot more fun back then." Prussia sighed.

"Listen fellas, if you don't cut out the funny stuff, I'm going to get my heater and bump ya off. Ya hear?" America said, looking rather menacing.

"Aw shit, we woke up his gangster side!" Denmark said, looking panicked.

"Let's get out of here!" Prussia cried. And with that, the two nations ran for their lives. America watched them pull out of the driveway, and then started laughing like crazy.

"Idiots, I was just kidding around with them." America chuckled as he looked at the book in his hands.

 ** _A/N:_** **Ah yes, American slang. It can be crazy, stupid, or be used even today. Although American slang is always changing, it has become one of the traits of America. And yes, I love gangster slang.**


	42. Chapter 42

America hummed as he walked through one of his farms in Montana. He was in a very good mood, as he was looking forwards to seeing his cows again. (America loved cute animals.) But best of all, the reason he was here was because his favorite cow, Oreo, had given birth. So he now had a cute baby. Just before he got to the barn, he heard someone calling his name.

"Yo, America! How are you mate?" Australia called cheerfully as he walked towards the barn.

"Great!" America replied. "Oreo just gave birth!"

"Really? That's great! Can I see the calf?" Australia asked as he caught up to America.

"Sure, but why are you here?" America asked as he started to unlock the barn doors.

"I was bored, and I thought I would pay you a visit." Australia said with a shrug.

"Why is it when everyone is bored they come to me?" America asked in mock irritation.

"Because you're awesome. Now hurry up and open the door!" Australia whined.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting there." America said.

America finally got the lock off of the door, and slide the door open. When he looked inside, he saw Oreo, who was licking her small baby lovingly on the head. The calf was mooing in a disgruntled way, and was trying to get away from his bath. Oreo was an all brown cow who had a single white band around her middle, hence her name. Her calf was the same.

"Aww, look at the little thing." Australia cooed as he walked over to the cow pin. "He's so cute."

"I wonder what I should name him." America wondered out loud as he opened the pin and walked in.

Oreo looked over at America, and calmly watched him approach her. America started to pet her behind the ears, and she gave a happy moo.

"How about cream?" Australia suggested. The calf, taking advantage of his mother's momentary lack of attention, walked over to Australia. He gave a very small unhappy moo, and stared up at Australia with big brown eyes.

"I don't think he likes that." America laughed. "How about milk?"

Oreo gave America a scornful look.

"Nah, I don't think mamas too keen on that name." Australia chuckled. "I know, how about Cookie?"

At that, the calf gave a very angry moo and stomped it's feet.

"Dude, it's a boy." America said with a roar of laughter at the calf's reaction. "Cookie is not a manly name for a boy."

"Calm down boy, I was only joking." Australia said as he pat the baby on the head.

"I got it! What about Chip?" America said excitedly.

"Chip?" Australia asked in confusion. "Where in the name of heaven did you come up with that name?"

"You know, like Chips Ahoy. The cookie brand?" America asked. "Seeing that I named Oreo after a cookie brand, I thought it would be a good idea for her baby."

The calf gave a soft moo at the name, and walked over to America. It gently butted it's head on his leg. Oreo gave America a soft look, and licked her baby's head.

"Well, I think that answers that question." Australia said with a smile.

"Indeed it does." America said, patting Chip on his head.

 ** _A/N:_** **Montana has three times the amount of cows than people. Ok, I want to say that I'm going to be busy this week with midterms, so don't think I abandoned my stories. I promise that I will update when I can.**


	43. Merry Christmas

America sat in the middle of his living room, surrounded by wrapping paper, tape, and gift bags. (One of which Hero, America's cat, was playing with.) Around him, neatly wrapped gifts were stacked on the coffee table, sofa, and floor. He had been working on wrapping the other nations presents all night, and was finally on the last present. As he finished it, he looked at the clock.

"Man, that took a lot longer than I thought it would." America muttered. Hero meowed back, and started to play with the ribbons on top of one of the presents.

"Hey, don't mess that up." America cried as he snatched the present away from the cat. Hero narrowed his eyes, and went back to the bag he had been playing with earlier, throwing America dirty looks from time to time.

"Don't look at me like that." America said with sigh. "

Hero didn't reply, as he had crawled into the bag, and was happily rolling around in it.

"Whatever." America said as he rolled his eyes. He gathered up the presents into shopping bags, and pulled a list out of his pocket, which had room numbers and names on it. (Some of the other nations were attending America's Christmas party, so they were staying in a hotel nearby.) "Time to put this plan into motion." America said happily as he walked out the door.

* * *

England was sitting in an armchair in his hotel room, reading a book. He had a cup of tea next to him on the side table, along with a few biscuits. Needless to say, he was rather comfy and had no plans of moving from that spot. However, his plans of not moving were shattered when there was a knock on the door.

"Bloody hell, who can that be at this hour?" England grumbled as he walked to the door. He opened the door, and was surprised to no one there. Looking around he saw that someone had left a small present on his doorstep. It was neatly wrapped in red in white, and had a small but elegant bow on the top. Picking it up, he saw it was addressed to him, but it didn't say who it was from.

"Odd." England said with a frown as he walked back into his room, closing the door behind him. Carefully he undid the wrapping and pulled it off. To his shock, he saw it was a book by J.K. Rowling, titled _Casual Vacancy._ He had wanted to read this book for ages, but had never gotten around to buying a copy. However, he hadn't told anyone that he wanted to read it. He smiled as he looked down at the book. "I guess a few miracles do happen around this time of year." He said quietly.

* * *

France hummed as he took the cake he been working on out of the oven, and put it on the cooling rack. He had been backing pastries and other treats for the party, and was rather proud of his work. As he turned around to get the icing out of the fridge, he heard a knock at his door.

"Coming!" France sang as he walked to the door. He flung the door open, and eagerly looked around. He was rather confused when he saw no one there, and was just about to go back inside when his foot brushed against something. Looking down, he saw a present elegantly wrapped in silver and red, with a perfect bow on the top.

"For me?" France asked in delight as he picked up the present. He looked around for the name of the sender, but he didn't see any. Intrigued, he went back into the hotel room kitchen, and tore off the wrapping paper. Inside was a MAC Professional Knife Block Set, complete with knife sharpener. France could only stare at the set for a moment, before he started to grin.

"Why, I have a very nice friend somewhere." France said with a joyful laugh.

* * *

Canada sighed as he ate his dinner. His polar bear, Kumajirou, had been watching him eat for the last ten minutes, and it was becoming rather annoying.

"Kumaigia, I already fed you." Canada said with a huff. "I am not giving you my sandwich."

"I'm hungry!" Kumajirou whined.

"You already had your dinner, and you are not getting anything else." Canada said firmly. He continued to eat while Kumajirou sulked. Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Don't you dare touch my dinner." Canada warned his bear. He then walked to the door, and looked out the peep hole. To his surprise, he saw nothing but red. Bewildered, he opened the door and saw someone had taped a present on his door. Canada could only laugh, and took the present off the door. He knew of only one person who knew he always checked the peep hole first. He looked at the present, which was all red except for a white maple leaf on it, and wasn't surprised to see that his brother had sent it. Opening it, he saw a book titled _101 Uses for Maple Syrup._

"Only my brother." Canada said with a chuckle as he walked back into the room. As he walked back into the kitchen, he saw that his sandwich, along his polar bear, was missing.

* * *

China sighed as he flopped down on his bed. He had jetlag, and all he wanted to do was sleep. Sadly, just as he was about to fall asleep he heard a knock at the door.

"Why?!" China wailed. He dragged himself to the door, and grumpily looked out. He was rather annoyed to see that no one was there. Just as he was about to march down the front desk and complain about childish pranks, he saw a simple red gift bag next to the door.

"Strange." China said as he picked it up. He was surprised that the bag, while small, was rather heavy. Curious, he brought it in his room and pulled out the gift. He was thrilled when he pulled out a Maneki-neko. "How cute!" China said. Suddenly he narrowed his eyes, and checked the origin of the cat. He was happy to see that it was not made in china.

"I wonder who sent it." China wondered out loud. He checked the wrappings, but he didn't see any name tags. "Oh well, whoever sent it is very kind!" China said was he carefully placed the cat on his bedside table.

* * *

Russia sat at the desk in his hotel room, finishing some last minute work. (He was surprised when he had been invited to America's party.) He was rather tired, and was thinking about calling it quits and going to bed when he heard a knock at the door. Russia froze, and looked at the door. Shaking his head, he started to put his papers away. Again, there was a knock at the door.

"Alright, I am coming." Russia grumbled as he walked to the door. He hesitantly opened the door, and wasn't surprised to see no one there. Sighing, he turned around and was going to shut the door when a present was quite literally thrown into the room. Russia quickly looked back into the hallway, but he still didn't see anyone. Frowning, he closed the door and picked up the present. The present was a white and silver box, and had a handsome blue bow on it. Russia didn't open the present for a while, but finally he removed the ribbon and opened the box. He was stunned when he pulled out a Matryoshka doll. As he went down each layer, he saw that each one was handmade, and painted so carefully that they almost looked real.

Russia looked around for the name of the sender, but he didn't find it. After not finding the name of the sender, he carefully put the doll back into its box, and placed it on the desk. Russia didn't say anything after that, but was happier than he had been in a long, long time.

* * *

"Alright, let's get drunk!" Prussia shouted excitedly. He was sitting on the sofa in the hotel room he was sharing with Germany, and Germany was making the dinner in the other room.

"No, we can't be hung over when we go to America's party tomorrow." Germany said bluntly as he checked on the stew he was making.

"Aww, but the party isn't until tomorrow evening. If I drink now, my hangover will be gone by tomorrow afternoon." Prussia whined.

"No, and that is final." Germany said.

"Party pooper." Prussia muttered. Just then, he heard a knock at the door. "I'll get it." Prussia said as he walked towards to the door. Flinging the door open, Prussia walked into the hallway.

"The hell, no one is here." Prussia said with a bemused look. As he walked back towards the door, he gently tapped something with his foot. Looking down, he saw to presents addressed to him and his brother. Excited, he grabbed the presents and ran back into the room.

"BRO, SOMEONE LEFT US PRESENTS!" Prussia yelled as he ran into the kitchen.

"Really?" Germany asked, looking up from the stove. "Who left them?"

"There was no name." Prussia said as he jumped up and down.

"Calm down." Germany said as he took his present from him. He looked at the present, which was gold and red. Prussia's was the same.

Prussia tore off the wrapping, and pulled out a book that was titled _1001 Ways to be Awesome_. Prussia laughed, and nodded. He noticed a small box inside his box, labeled Gilbird.

"Hey Gilbird, you got a present!" Prussia said as he unwrapped it. Inside the small present was a tiny bird sized Santa hat. Gilbird flew over and let Prussia put it on, and tweeted happily.

Germany opened his gift, and pulled out a book titled _101 Ways to Use the Potato._ Germany smiled, and placed it down on the table.

"Can we get drunk now?" Prussia asked while Gilbird flew around his head with his hat.

"No." Germany said.

* * *

"Romano, are you done wrapping your presents yet?" Italy asked as he walked into the living room.

"Yes, I finished a few minutes ago. Why?" Romano asked looking up from his phone.

"Well, I found these presents outside the door and they were addressed to us." Italy said as he handed Romano one of the presents.

"Who are they from?" Romano asked as he stared at the gift.

"There was no name." Italy said cheerfully.

"Well, I guess we can open them." Romano said as he looked at the gifts. He had a green and white gift, and Italy had a red and white gift.

"Alright!" Italy said with a smile as he opened his present. Italy pulled out a book, titled _The Atmosphere._

"Alright, I've been looking for this book for ages!" Italy said cheerfully as he showed his brother.

"That goodness for that." Romano said as he opened his present. He pulled out a cookbook, which listed a number of Italian dishes.

"Nice." Romano said. "I guess there are some people who aren't bastards in this world."

"You said it!" Italy said.

* * *

Japan sighed as he walked over to his suitcase and started to hang up his clothing in his closet. He was glad that he had been invited to the party, but sometimes it could be a lot of work. Just then, he heard a light knock at the door. Because he was right next to the door, he opened it almost instantly after the knocking stopped. He heard running, and saw a figure run around the corner of the hall. As Japan went to follow the person, he stumbled over something in front of his door. Looking down, he saw a present that was wrapped in white wrapping paper with red dots. Knowing that whoever had put it there was now too far away to catch, he picked it up. He went back into the room, and opened the present.

Inside, he saw an Ink wash painting kit. Japan smiled, and looked around for the name of the sender, and was rather amused to see that the sender had not put their name on the gift.

"I wonder which of my friends dropped this off for me." Japan said with a smile.

* * *

"Finally, I'm done!" America sighed as he walked into his living room. Hero looked up from the bag, (which he had been in the whole time America had been out), and meowed softly.

America yawned, and picked up Hero. Hero curled up in his arms, and purred. "Time for bed." America said tiredly, and turned off the lights. "After all, the sooner we go to bed, the sooner Christmas will come."

 _ **A/N:**_ **Finally, this is the longest thing I've ever written. Of course, this is to make up for all of the time I spent away from the site. Have a very Merry Christmas.**


	44. Chapter 44

America was bored out of his mind during one of the meetings. Even though he was bored most of the time during meetings, today he seemed even more distracted than usual. Finally, he slumped over on the table with a long sigh.

"America, stop acting like a little kid and sit up straight." England snapped.

"No." America muttered.

"Excuse me?" England asked in surprise.

"No, I don't want to." America replied with a sad look. "I don't want to do anything anymore."

"You're not thinking of topping yourself off are you?" England asked with a worried look.

"No, don't be stupid." America snorted. "I'm too awesome to die. I just don't want to do anything."

"England, let him be." Canada said with a small smile towards his brother. "America's mood is easily influenced by his people. It's the post New Year's depression that's getting at him. After Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Year's one after another, it's no surprise that he's a little upset."

"He's just being silly." England said while rolling his eyes.

"That and he is just a kid." France said from beside Canada. "Give him a break, he is more fragile than us."

"Dude, don't make me sound like an emotional teenage girl." America whined.

"Keep whining like that and that's exactly what you're going to be." Canada laughed as he poked his brother on the side of the head.

"Keep poking my head and I'll bit off your fingers." America warned.

 **A/N: Sorry about not updating in almost a month, but i've been having alot of school work plus senior project to work on. Plus post holiday depression. But i promise i'll be back on track now.**


	45. Chapter 45

"Hey America, can I ask you a question?" France asked during one of the G-8 meetings.

"Sure." America replied cheerfully.

"Every time I see you, you are always wearing that old belt." France said, pointing to an old leather belt around America's jeans.

"So?" America asked with a frown.

"Well, it's rather old and worn out. Why don't you get a new one?" France asked. "I mean, it doesn't even match your outfit."

"Well, I can't." America said with a laugh. "Sure, this belt is old, but I'm sure that Arkansas, Mississippi, Alabama, Tennessee, Georgia, South Carolina, Kentucky and North Carolina would be pretty pissed off if I threw them in a garbage bin."

"You mean to tell us that old belt of yours is like your glasses?" England asked in surprise.

"Yeah, this is the Bible belt." America said with a shrug.

"What's the Bible belt?" Russia asked.

"The Bible belt," America explained, "Is a group of states in my country that form a sort of belt. They are the states that are usually the most religious out of the rest of the states. Thus they were nicknamed the Bible belt."

"Are you the only one to have a Bible belt?" Italy asked with interest. "Because I may have a similar kind of region in my country. It's called the Sacrestia d'Italia."

"No, but that's just my nickname for it. Like you said, many countries have regions were they may be more religious." America said with a grin.

"So, how long have you had this belt?" Germany asked.

"Long before the Civil War." America said with a shrug.

"Does it get bigger the more you gain weight?" Russia joked.

"No, but it does grow when I want to smack people across the face." America said with a threating look.

 **A/N: To those who don't live in the U.S., or may not know the U.S. has something called the Bible belt. The Bible belt is where the more religious states are. They are mostly in the south eastern part of the country.**


	46. Chapter 46

When America wasn't working or hanging out with other nations, he often liked to work on cars and motorcycles in his garage. (Of course, because he had so many cars his garage was more like a covered parking lot.) He happened to be working on one of his favorite motorcycles, the 1936 Knucklehead. Just then, he heard someone knocking on his garage door. Sighing, America walked over to the garage door and opened it. To his surprise, he saw Germany.

"Germany, what are you doing here dude?" America asked in confusion.

"I heard that you had an impressive collection of cars, so I came to have a look. That is, if you don't mind." Germany said, looking a little nervous. Germany knew from what the other nations said that America was no weakling, but he was rather taken aback when he saw that America was almost as muscular as himself. (America was wearing a T-shirt.)

"No problem." America said with a grin. "I was just working on one of my motorcycles. You can walk around and look at the cars. I need to get back to my motorcycle." America then walked back to his bike, and started working again.

Germany looked around the garage, and was impressed. America had some rare motors in there. Some of them included the 1963 Chevrolet Corvette Sting Ray Coupe, Ford GT40, 1967 Alfa Romeo 33 Stradale, AC Shelby Cobra 427, DeLorean DMC-12, Lamborghini Countach, Bugatti Veyron EB 16.4, Bentley Blower, and Rolls-Royce Phantom. Needless to say, they were impressive. And surprisingly, they all looked like they were just made. By the time Germany was finished looking around, he was almost drooling.

"America, how where you able to afford these?" Germany asked as he walked back over to America.

"Hard work, over time, bargaining, and begging." America replied with a laugh. "Trust me, I didn't get these easily."

"Why do you have so many?" Germany asked. "I mean, yes I would love to have all of these cars, but it does seem a little excessive."

"Well, I love cars. That's it." America said with a shrug.

"I can't argue with that." Germany said with a small smile.

 ** _A/N:_** **Come to America, and you'll find that we love our cars. Cars have become one of the best known American icons. However, cars aren't just a fun toy in America. They are a necessity. Have you ever tried to get around in the mid-west without a car? It's impossible.**


	47. Chapter 47

America sighed as he walked out of his apartment in New York, shivering at the cold wind that nipped every part of exposed skin. Although he was wearing his coat, gloves, and boots it seemed like they were made of tissue paper with how the wind seemed to go right through him. Locking the door, America walked down the street, shivering now and then.

America hated this kind of weather, but he was on a mission. He was volunteering at a soup kitchen nearby, and the cold weather just made his more determined to help those who didn't have coats. His brother was also going to be there to help. As he rounded a corner, he was happy to see his brother waiting for him outside of the building. (Although he was rather amused to see that his brother was only wearing his red hoodie in the cold weather.)

"Bro, you didn't have to wait for me outside you know." America said with raised eyebrow. "Or do your weird Canadian super powers make you immune to the cold?"

"I am invincible to the cold." Canada said with a smirk. "Unlike some people who need to wrap themselves in their whole wardrobe to stay warm."

"Shut up and get inside the building before I smack you." America huffed as he walked into the building.

As soon as they had put away their things in the staff room, they went out and started to help out. For a while, they didn't say much, but after some time Canada walked over to his brother with a curious look.

"Al, why do you volunteer here so much?" Canada asked with a soft smile.

America thought for a second, and then frowned. "Well, I guess I…I mean…why are you asking?" America asked looking confused.

"Well, usually people tend to think that people in your country are pretty selfish. Of course I know you aren't, but I was just wondering." Canada said with a shrug.

"I guess I like to help people because my people like to help others." America said. "I mean, my people are always giving money to people in natural disasters, setting up soup kitchens like this one, and even aid to other countries. Also, they give money to research, schools, library's, the environment, and even to people they don't even know. In fact, my country is the second most generous country in the world.*"

"But why?" Canada asked with a smile.

"Because we like to help people. And because my citizens are awesome." America replied and stuck his tongue out at his brother. "Now dish out some soup before I smack you for not helping."

 ** _*The United States was the most generous country in 2013 and 2014, but was moved to second when Myanmar took first place last year._**

 ** _A/N:_** **The U.S is one of the most charitable countries in the world. It's true we love to help others, and try to help others as much as possible.**


	48. A Note From the Writer

Dear Readers,

I want to thank you all for being patient with me during my four month long absent. I had to put this story aside for a while to work on my school work, and I'm sure you can all understand why I made that decision. Also, I would like to thank all of the people who reviewed on my story and suggested new ideas. TheGoddessNelexte also brought up a good point. Redwoods aren't the largest trees. Sequoias are the largest, at least in the US. Thank you for bringing that up! It was a mistake on my point. I'm aware that I do have some mistakes in my story, but remember that I am only human. Don't be shy to point out my mistakes, but please be like TheGoddessNelexte and be polite in doing so. With that said, I have great news to share! I'm going to be writing again, so prepare to even more facts on America.

Yours truly,

Nicetwin123


	49. Chapter 49

When it came to America, many of the other countries had a hard time figuring him out. Sometimes he was laid back, and had a "we'll figure it out as it goes" kind of attitude, while other times he was straight forwards and had a very professional attitude. Sometimes he was a combination of both, which resulted in his best, and worst moments. Unlike some of the other nations, he always seemed to be changing his nature, which made them curious. So naturally, some of the other nations decided to ask him why he was so flexible in his behavior.

It was during one lunch breaks during one of the world meetings, and America, Canada, Germany, Japan, and Prussia had somehow ended up sitting at the same table. America and Canada were arguing about America moving into his brother's house for the next four years, (you can guess why), Prussia was claiming how awesome he was to his brother, and Japan was trying to ignore the noise.

"Please Mattie, you have to let me move in!" America begged. "If I have to sit through one more political debate I'll die!"

"Al, you've survived for 240 years without living in my house." Canada said firmly. "I'm sure you can survive another four years."

"Abandoned by my own brother!" America said dramatically, pretending to weep in misery.

"Drama-queen." Canada said as he rolled his eyes.

"My dear brother, acting is in my blood." America said with a flourish of his hand. "I was born to be dramatic!"

"Still can't sing for shit when you're in the shower." Canada sniggered.

"Rude." America said with a pout.

"America, I don't mean to be rude, but how do you joke around so easily when you are clearly under a lot of pressure?" Germany asked.

"What do you mean?" America asked, looking a little confused.

"Well, other than the time you stated that we should have a super hero save us from global warming-"

"I still don't get why you didn't like that idea." America said with a frown.

"-you often try to make light of many situations." Germany said. "For example, during your dust bowl you were clearly distressed about the destruction of your west. That's understandable. However, you also tried to make the largest sand castle in the world at the same time."

"Well, what else was I supposed to do with all of that dust? Sweep it under a rug?" America asked with a chuckle.

"Then there was an important meeting between you and Russia where you made fun of each other's manliness." Prussia added, before he doubled over with laughter.

"That was a matter of pride!" America argued, looking annoyed.

"What about that time you tried to blow up the moon?" Japan asked with an amused look.

"No comment." America said.

"My point," Germany butted in before the conversation went to off track, "is that you're very flexible with your outlooks. How are able to laugh when you're going through tough times, or act professional and goofy at the same time?"

"Oh, that's simple." America said with a grin. "The reason I'm able to keep a light heart even in the worst situations is because my people are able to keep their spirits up."

"Your people?" Japan asked with a puzzled look.

"Let me explain." America said. "During some of the worst moments of my life, including The Cold War, The World Wars, The Dust Bowl, and a few others I'd rather not think about my people were always there for each other. Sure, during the Cold War there was a lot of paranoia, but for the most part my people were mostly fighting the same problem. During the Dust Bowl many of the people in the worst parts of the Dust Bowl worked together to try and wait out the storms. People migrated away from their homes, and often had to deal with ridicule from other's, but for the majority of them they kept on hoping that they could still make something for themselves. During the World Wars, my people came together as one to fight against their enemies. Of course, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows and a lot of people struggled, but they always tried to stay cheerful."

"I see." Prussia said. "But how does that explain your ability to goof off and stay professional at the same time?"

"That has to do with my people as well." America said with an amused look. "It really has to deal with the attitudes of the people. The main reason is the difference between the East and West Coasts. The people who live on the West Coast are often seen as laid back and relaxed. This may be due to the fact that Hollywood is located there, or because of Las Vegas. It also may be due to the fact that people on the West Coast are a little less strict with business. People there often wear causal clothing. Of course, while some of this may be true I'm sure some of it is just stereotype. On the other hand, people on the East Coast are seen as more professional and stricter in social situations. I'm guessing that this is because of New York with Wall Street, or the fact that everyone seems to be working all the time. As I said before, while it may be based on fact I'm sure there are stereotypes that contribute with this."

"So, what you're trying to say is because the West Coast has a more relaxed and playful view of the world, while the East Coast has a more strict and more professional lifestyle you can be both professional and laid back attitude?" Canada asked.

"Pretty much." America said with a shrug.

"My head hurts." Prussia groaned as he rubbed his forehead. "Use less words next time, or at least use smaller sentences."

"Dude, what I said wasn't that hard to follow." America said with a smirk.

"You were talking like you were giving a lecture to a bunch of college age students." Prussia whined.

"Well, I thought he answered the question perfectly." Germany said, looking rather impressed.

"Anyways, while this conversation is interesting, I have a more pressing matter to attend to." America said with a serious look. Then he turned to his brother and gave him his puppy dog eyes. "Please let me move in. Please? Pleaseeeeeeeeeee?"

"No." Canada replied.

 **A/N:** ** _Hello, hello, hello! I'm back! (Sorry for the delay sense the last chapter, but I was working on this one!) America's can be both serious and goofy, stressed and lighthearted, and can be very hopeful. America's, while we bicker over almost everything, work together during times of trouble. And as for the elections, PLEASE SEND HELP!_**


	50. Chapter 50

America hummed as he rummaged through his kitchen cupboards. Today was one of his rare days off, and he was planning to spend the day to himself. He had decided he was going to do nothing productive, and just eat popcorn and watch t.v. all day. (He was going to watch movies all day, but his dvd player had broken.) After finding the popcorn, he threw it in the microwave and wandered into this living room. Hero, (Americas cat), was napping on the couch.

"Hero, move over." America said trying to push the cat out of his seat. Hero slowly opened one sleepy eye, looked up at his owner, and closed it again.

Sighing, America picked up hero and placed him on the other side of the couch. America growled in annoyance, but didn't argue.

"Alright, time to see what's on today." America said to himself. He turned on the t.v, and nearly got thrown across the room from a car ad.

" **BUY NOW! FOR A LIMITED TIME ONLY YOU TWO CAN OWN A BRAND NEW CAR FOR THE LOW PRICE OF-"** the t.v. blasted.

"Shit, why are car ads so loud?" America grumbled as he quickly lowered the volume. After he lowered the volume, he started to flip through the channels.

 **"In further news, Donald Trump-"** "Fuck politics." America said.

" **Do you really want Hilary Clinton-" "** Noooo."

" **Make America great again!"** "Fuck you man, I'm already amazing."

 **"Mexican food so good, Donald Trump wants to build a wall around it!"** "Ok, that was funny."

 **"Up next, where are they now? This time, we are looking to see where honey boo boo,"** "No, no, no, hell no."

" **Tonight, on Americas funniest home videos-"** "Finally, something that doesn't have politics, weird crap, or loud ads." America said with a sigh.

Suddenly, he noticed the smell of popcorn. "Yay, my popcorn is done!" America said and walked into the kitchen. We he returned, Hero was sitting in his spot again, purring loudly.

 ** _A/N: Yes, they have already been going on for a while now but the political ads are here. You literally can't watch anything without being punched in the face with a political ad. Uh, I can't wait for this to end._**


	51. Chapter 51

Every so often, America would invite people over to watch movies with him. Most of the time he would invite Japan or his brother over, but this time he had invited England over. England, who was surprised but pleased to be invited, had come over.

"So, what do you want to watch?" England asked as he sat down on the couch.

"We're going to watch the Princess Frog!" America said with a large grin as he held up the movie.

"Huh? You mean to tell me that you dragged me halfway across the world to watch a Disney movie?" England asked with an annoyed look.

"Oh come on, I chose out this movie because I thought you would like it." America said with a huff as he took the DVD out of the case and into the DVD player. "Plus, the songs are amazing. I almost felt like I was back in the jazz era again."

"Whatever you say." England said with a smirk. "Do you want me to make popcorn?"

"Uh, no. That's all right." America said quickly. (He still remembered the time he blew up his microwave by touching it.)

For a while, they watched the movie in silence. England was rather taken to the music, and had to admit that he was really enjoying the movie. However, when the song sequence " _I've got friends on the other side"_ started to play, he was shocked.

"America, why is the villain using Voodoo?" England asked in confusion.

"Because voodoo is a huge part of the culture in New Orleans." America said in a matter of fact way. "Hell, I use to be interested in it when I was younger."

England started to sputter in shock. "America, you use to be able to use magic?"

America rolled his eyes and paused the move. "No, I never have been able to use magic, nor do I believe in it. Voodoo is not magic. It is Voodoo. Voodoo, unlike magic, is actually a religion. One of the main differences between your kind of magic and voodoo is that your kind of magic, or "witch craft" originated in Europe, while voodoo originated in Africa. During the transatlantic slave trade, Benin found itself near the epicenter of the Slave Coast, and a huge percentage of newly-arrived slaves that set foot in the French colony of Louisiana were of Fon origin. The roots of voodoo came with them.*

"So, you mean to tell me that you have a history with voodoo and you never once told me?" England asked in disbelief.

"Yep." America said cheerfully. "Look, if you want to learn more about voodoo, you should just go visit New Orleans yourself. I'm sure that the people there will be more than happy to tell you about it. Oh, and don't mention voodoo to France."

"Why not?" England asked in interest.

"You know how I said I was interested in voodoo myself when I was younger? Well, I use to have a voodoo doll of France. When he would get on my nerves I use to put a pin in the butt of the doll. Man, it drove him insane." America said with a snigger. "France found out and destroyed the doll, but now he has a serious fear of voodoo."

"I have never been so proud of you." England said with a grin.

 _* blog/from-benin-to-bourbon-street-a-brief-history-of-louisiana-voodoo_

 _A_ _ **/N: That's right, New Orleans has a rich history and culture involving voodoo. (Points to Disney for being historically accurate.) During the slave trade, some of the slaves brought over their knowledge of voodoo, and it was most notable in New Orleans. Because there is way too much about the topic I suggest looking up the history. Also I copied down a passage from an article I read, so to look at that article use the link above. Shout out to Aph Native America for teaching me something new about America!**_

 _ **P.S. The songs in The Princess Frog are AMAZING!**_


	52. Chapter 52

America sighed as he walked down San Francisco Bay while keeping an eye on Sealand. Due to a fight during a meeting, and a poorly thrown table, America had to look after Sealand for a few hours while Sweden got a few stiches at the hospital. Why America? It may or may not be due to the fact that he threw the table.

"Hey Mr. America, is that the Golden Gate Bridge?" Sealand asked pointing to the bridge in question.

"Yep." America said. "The one and only."

"Cool! I bet you've had to rebuild it like, a thousand times." Sealand said in awe.

"Huh, what makes you say that?" America asked in bewilderment.

Sealand started to laugh like crazy. "Well, with the amount of times monsters have destroyed it, I thought you would notice."

"Oh, I understand." America said with a chuckle. "So tell me, how many movies have you seen the Bride get destroyed in?"

"Invasion of the body snatchers, Superman the 1978 version, Star Trek, Monsters VS. Aliens, Terminator Salvation, Rise of the Plant of the Apes, Pacific Rim, Star Trek into Darkness, Godzilla, and most every natural disaster movie ever." Sealand listed off with a grin.

"Your right, this bridge does get destroyed way too often." America said with a laugh.

"And don't even get me started on the Statue of Liberty." Sealand said while rolling his eyes.

"I know right, what do they got against Lady Liberty?" America asked in exasperation.

"I guess I won't go to New York during the end of the world." Sealand said.

"Yeah, if Hollywood has anything to say about it." America said. Suddenly, America's cell phone dinged.

"Oh, it seems Sweden is finished getting his stiches. It's time to head back." America said.

"Can I blow up the Golden Gate Bridge some day?" Sealand asked as they walked back to the meeting.

"Only in your dreams." America replied.

 ** _A/N: Ok, I'm sure I'm not the only one who has noticed that Hollywood has a blast blowing up, smashing, drowning, or burning the Golden Gate Bridge. They also seem to have a grudge against the Statue of Liberty for some reason as they destroy that as often as possible. My personal favorite is in Ghost Busters. I mean, I know they didn't "destroy" the statue but in real life Lady Liberty is way to fragile to ever do something like that, so yeah, they destroyed her._**


	53. Chapter 53

**_Dear Readers,_**

 ** _Every time I get a review, I am always happy. Even more so when someone sends in a request. However, I have to admit while some suggestions are cool, I have trouble writing about them because I either don't know enough about them or I just am not all that interested in that particular topic. That said, I what to list out all of the things that I will not write about._**

 ** _1._** **** ** _Any kind of shooting or mass murdering going on currently._** _(While no one has ever asked me to do this, (Thank goodness), I will_ _NEVER_ _do this._ _EVER!)_

 ** _2._** **** ** _Anything to do with sports._** _(Ducks as people throw things at me.) Look, I'm not really into sports other than soccer. Or the Olympics because the Olympics are fucking awesome! USA! USA! I will be writing about the Olympics, but that really is the only exception. I don't really understand sports all that well. Or am very interested. (Ok, this is becoming really confusing.)_

 ** _3._** **** ** _All of the American Accents._** _(Ok, I have been asked to do this one a lot but to be honest I can't write the accents. I have a southern accent, but I don't know how to write it out. So I have no chance in heaven to be able to write in a different accent. Sorry. I really did attempt to do a chapter on this, but I just couldn't figure out how to write them. This may change in the future as I am studying the different accents.)_

 ** _4._** **** ** _Wars._** _(I have no idea what war is really like, I do not want to bring too much sad things in my story, and most of all wars are not to be joked about. At least not the current ones.)_

 ** _5._** **** ** _Slavery._** _(Again, no one, (thank goodness), has ever asked me to do this. While I did mention it in a previous chapter, it was to explain how voodoo came to America. I will not go into slavery itself due to the fact that it is a very sensitive topic I'd rather not tread upon.)_

 ** _6._** **** ** _Any kind of natural disasters that a huge number of people have been killed or injured in._** _(I don't even need to explain this one.)_

 ** _7._** **** ** _Anything that directly talks about politics._** _(What I mean by this is I like to joke about politics such as poking fun at the voting system, Donald Trump and Hilary Clinton, (because the jokes just write themselves), or the fact that everyone hates political ads. What I don't like is discussing politics with my personal opinion. I chose to ignore politics due to the fact that it makes me want to cry. And people want to read about the weird things Americans do not the political system._

 ** _8._** **** ** _Video games._** ( _Once again, I have no knowledge of videos games. This is due to the fact that my parents thought I didn't need them, and the closest I've gotten to playing a video game is using a Wii. In fact, I didn't even use a DS until I was 14 years old. The first time I played Pokémon was the same day I used the DS. Not that I regret it, as now I'm a huge book person. But I seriously have very little interest in video games and don't want to research it. Again, sorry.)_

 ** _9._** **** ** _Memes._** _(I. WILL. NEVER. WRITE. ABOUT. MEMES._ _ **NEVER!**_ _This is due to the fact that I have a friend that won't shut up about them so now I loathe them._ )

 ** _10._** **** ** _Finally, I will never write about 9/11._** _(This does not need to be explained, and thank you all for never asking me to do this.)_

 ** _I appreciate you taking your time to read this, and I hope that you all continue to send me requests. If I don't do your request, please don't feel too disappointed as it's not that I didn't try to use it. I really meant to post this earlier in the story, but oh well._**

 ** _Thanks,_**

 ** _Nicetwin123_**


	54. Chapter 54

France sighed as he walked out of the hotel and looked around. He was currently in New York for a world meeting, and the meeting building was just a few blocks away. As it was quicker to walk, France thought it was the best idea.

As France walked down the street, he started to notice something odd. Everyone around him was moving super-fast. In fact, people kept bumping into him and throwing him dirty looks. Annoyed, France picked up the pace again, only to almost swept away in a crowd of people that came out of nowhere. Every time he looked around, he felt lost due to the fact that everything looked the same and there was too much going around to keep his mind on one thing. Finally, he made it to the meeting, he tracked down America.

"America, what is wrong with the people in New York?" France asked in irritation as he tried to tidy up his hair.

"Let me guess, someone tried to sell you something, you saw a fashion disaster, you saw a commercial, you couldn't hail a cab, or you saw a rat." America said in a bored tone not even bothering to sound interested.

"No, your people almost ran me over." France said with a huff. "I couldn't go one block without someone bumping into me, or pushing me out of the way."

"You're too slow." America said with a yawn.

"Excuse me?" France said in surprise.

"You're too slow. You need to walk faster." America pointed out. "I'm surprised that you haven't learned that by now."

"Well, why do your people have to walk so fast?" France asked.

"Because this is New York CITY!" America said with a grin. "People here go to place to place in a hurry in order to be on time. There is always somewhere to go; there are always people who are in a rush."

"It's so annoying." France grumbled as he sat down at the table.

"Hey, at least my people are doing something useful and not one strike." America said with a cheeky grin.

 ** _A/N: Wow, I'm really updating fast today. I don't know why, I just feel like I have to write. Anyway, I'm from the south, and I live out in the country. So when I went to the New York for the first time when I was 9 or so I was almost separated from my family due to the fact that I kept getting pulled away from them from the people around me bumping into me. Why do people up north walk so fast? It's terrifying!_**


	55. Chapter 55

If there was anything that could rile up the nations of the world, it was the Olympics. During this time, all of the nations in the world would start walking around with their heads held high, full of pride. Of course, this didn't mean that they didn't have to work. It just meant that they would do even less work than usual. This was the case in the meeting that they had to attend after the Olympics started.

"USA! USA! USA!" America chanted as he punched the air with his fist. "My team is going to get the most gold medals again, just you watch!"

"Not if I can help it!" China replied confidently, looking smug. "You may have beaten me last time in the Olympics, but this time I'm going to win."

"I won't lose to England this time!" France said as he glared at England, who looked smugly back.

"America, I promise that you won't get the gold medal this time in the gymnastics this time." Russia said with a steely grin, making the other nations around him uncomfortable.

"Well, seeing as I have the best gymnasts in the world on my team, I don't think you stand a chance." America said with a smug look.

"I already have two medals!" Canada said, looking proud of himself.

"BRO, DON'T YOU FEEL THE AWESOME GERMAN PRIDE FLOWING THROUGH YOUR VIENS?! Prussia roared from the other side of the room, painted from head to toe in the colors of the German flag.

"Ja, but I don't need to paint myself up like a clown in order to show it." Germany replied.

"We already have nine medals!" Italy said cheerfully.

"Yeah you bastards, there is no way you limp noodles can be as good as us!" Romano said with a huff.

"You know, I started the Olympics. You should all be thanking me." Greece said with a frown.

"Aw, not this crap again!" Turkey huffed in annoyance. "Every time the Olympics start you go around demanding people thank you for inventing it. What kind of self centered narcissist are you?"

"Now, now." Japan said as he stood in-between Greece and Turkey. "There is no need to start any fights."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" England shrieked from the other side of the room, making everyone jump. At the same time, Canada leapt out of his chair with a huge smile on his face.

"FUCK YEAH! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE MAPLE LEAF!" Canada shouted as he crushed his brother in a bear hug. (And when Canada gave bear hugs, he literally made people feel like a bear was crushing them.)

"Bro you're crushing my lungs. I can't breathe." America gasped.

"Oh, sorry Al." Canada said with an apologetic smile as he let go.

"How could Canada beat me for the bronze in rugby?" England wailed as he slammed his head on the table.

"Because I'm awesome." Canada said.

 **I'm back! Did you really think I would miss the Olympics? No, no I would not. Oh, and on that note sorry for not updating. I could say that I was working on my college applications, (I got into college btw so, yay me!), but in reality I got lazy. Really lazy. So, yeah, sorry. But, as I said, I couldn't miss the Olympics. As a proud American, I must write. Let the games begin! (Oh, and i'm watching the Olympics right now.)**


	56. Chapter 56

**Quick Note from the Author: Hey, so as you saw in the last chapter I'm back. But for the next two weeks I wanted to try something different. I'm not going to base my settings in a meeting room, but at the Olympics and places related to the Olympics! (Because we all know that's all anyone is talking about.) Now, you may think, "But Nicetwin123, wouldn't all of the chapters start to get a bit repetitive?", and my answer would be no. I'm not going to base all my chapters on the sports, but on other things as well. But I've talked enough. Continue on for the chapter.**

Before the start of the Olympics, Brazil had invited all of the participating nations to come over and watch their teams in the Olympics. While the South American countries had little trouble getting to Brazil, (Seriously, only TWO countries in South America DON'T border Brazil), the other countries had to fly to Brazil. America and Canada had decided to fly over together, but as it turned out, they had a bit of trouble before they even got on the plane.

"Why did you pick out Delta Airlines as the airline we had to travel by?" Canada asked with annoyed look as he looked at the flight board above him. Next to their plane number the dreaded word "Delayed" flashed on the screen.

"Dude, Brazil sent me the tickets so don't blame me." America huffed as he tapped his foot impatiently. America was slouching in his chair, scowling at everything.

"But this airline is crap. Everyone knows that." Canada said as he played with his polar bear Kumajirou, who was sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, I know." America replied with irritated sigh, still scowling. "You probably should have left Kumajirou back at your place you know."

"Huh, why would I do that? I'm going to be in Brazil for the next two weeks and I'm not leaving Kumeiue behind." Canada asked in confusion.

"Yeah, well I leave Tony at the house and he gets along just fine." America replied with a shrug.

"You also can't take him out of your house because if the government ever finds out you have an alien in your house they'd give you hell." Canada said with a snort. "Plus, Kumeiuja is a bear, not an alien."

"Well, you're going to have trouble getting a talking bear on the plane without causing a few eyebrows to rise, and they might lose him in the luggage." America said in a matter of fact tone.

"What? How would they lose my bear?" Canada asked.

"Well, for the last five times I've flown on this airline they always lose my underwear and sock bag." America growled as he glared at the nearby luggage conveyer.

"Wait, you mean to tell me that Delta Airlines has lost your underwear FIVE times?" Canada asked with a snort of laughter.

"Yeah, nothing else, just my underwear." America said as he glanced back at the flight board. "I call it the curse of the Delta Airlines. Have you ever had to buy underwear in another nation's country 'cas let me tell you there is nothing worse than a "hon, hon, honing Frenchman standing behind you while you buy fricking underwear! Not to mention the time I had to go to Russia's place for a meeting. God, that was the worst day of my life. I had to ask Russia where I could buy underwear and I think I scared him for life. I swear if it happens again I'm going to destroy one of these planes with my bear hands."

Canada burst out into laughter, almost dropping Kumajirou. For a full minute, Canada was doubled over with laughter, and shook so much that his bear started to whine. Finally, he stopped, but had tears running down his face from laughing so hard. "Bro, that sucks. But I don't think your boss would be happy with you if he had to pay for a plane you destroyed.

"Well, I may do it before we leave if we have to wait any longer." America said. "Oh look, the board is updating." They looked up, and for a second their flight disappeared from the screen. Then the flight number showed up with the word "Canceled."

"SON OF A BIT-"

"Language!" Canada interrupted.

 **Ah yes, Delta Airlines. How we hate you, but you also have provided so many jokes. But for real is Delta Airlines really that bad? As a person who has never flown on a plane in my entire life I had to write this chapter off the reviews I saw on the internet. (Of course, I made up the underwear thing but my dad has always lost a piece of luggage when he travels with them. Although he did lose his underwear once and that was awkward because he was with his boss. But I digress.) Tell me in the comments what flying with Delta is really like because I'm actually really interested.**


	57. Chapter 57

When America and Canada had finally landed in Brazil, the airline had lost his underwear again. (Canada had to literally drag America out of the building so he wouldn't get them arrested.) So America was in a foul mood when he walked out the gift shop with a Brazil patterned pack of underwear.

"Don't say anything to anyone or I swear I will destroy all of your maple syrup when we get home." America growled as they left the airport.

"If you did that I would tell every secret you ever had to every country I know." Canada said with a smirk. "And I would beat you to death."

"Yeah, just don't say anything." America said with a huff. "At least they didn't lose my stuffed bear.

"You mean to tell me you still have Teddy?" Canada asked with a chuckle as they walked over to the vehicle rentals to pick up their care. "I thought you put him in you storage closet."

America gave his brother a fake look of horror. "I would NEVER do that to Teddy!" America said. Slinging his bag off of his shoulder, he unzipped it and pulled out a worn out looking teddy bear. Its soft fur had become a little ragged over time and had lost most of the color it had once had. The right eye was missing and the red ribbon around its neck was torn at the bottom. But it showed signs of care and love at the same time.

"That bear means a lot to you doesn't it?" Canada asked with a smile as he took the keys from the lady at the counter.

"I've had it for so long, that I think I would cry if anything happened to it." America said with a nostalgic look as he held to bear. "I remember why I called it Teddy as well."

"A very original name it is too." Canada said with a smirk.

"Hey, it does have a cool story." America huffed as he put the bear back into his bag. "It was named after one my presidents Theodore Roosevelt. The story is that when he went on a hunting trip his friend was able to tie a bear cup up to one of the trees nearby and offered to let Roosevelt shoot it. Roosevelt, who was a very big hunter, refused because he believed it took away the point of a hunt, and also saw it as cruel."

"Yeah, I know. I was joking bro." Canada said with a laugh.

"Says the one who keeps forgetting the name of his bear." America said as he pointed at Canada's bear, who was following them to the car.

"Rude." Canada said as he stuck his tongue out at his brother.

 **The iconic Teddy Bear was named after Theodore Roosevelt for the reasons I have stated. Every Teddy Bear in the world is American. (Too bad most of them are made in china.) Wow, that got too political. Never mind. This is the last chapter for tonight, as i'm going to watch the Olympics now. See you tomorrow.**


	58. Chapter 58

After America and Canada had gotten to the hotel, they went their own ways. Canada wanted to sleep off his jet lag, and feed his bear. America had decided to walk around the Olympic stadiums and watch the events going around. Suddenly, he saw Russia and China sitting in front of the entrance to the gymnastic building looking rather sullen. They had not seen him, so he was able to get closer to them to listen to their conversation.

"It is not fair, comrade." Russia muttered looking rather annoyed.

"I agree, it is not fair." China sniffed as he munched on a dumpling.

"Are you sure those American women are human?" Russia asked, glancing over at the building behind him.

"Don't be a sore loser, Russia." China said with a sigh as he finished his dumpling. "American women are very good, and they had the best woman gymnast on their team. It's no wonder that they won the gold."

"That's not all, did you see just how many people from America came to the Olympics'?" Russia asked as he pulled out a bottle of vodka out of his coat.

"Russia, how on earth were you able to sneak that in here?" China asked as he stared at the bottle in Russia's hand.

"I have my ways my friend." Russia replied with a shrug. "Do you wish to have a drink as well?" Russia asked offering to share the bottle.

"No, thank you." China replied with an amused look. "And as to how many people came from America, yes I did see. I believe that there were about five hundred and fifty five American athletes this time."

"Just like America to show off." Russia said with a chuckle. "Do you think he is compositing for something?"

As China snorted in laughter, America was half tempted to kick both of them up the butt, but decided that that he had a better idea. While they were laughing, he snuck up behind them until he was right next to their ears, and then screamed as loud as he could: "HEY GUY, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

Of course, this plan went as well as you would think it would. China let out a shriek and pulled out his skillet out of nowhere and slapped America across the face. At the same time Russia had turned around in surprise and smashed the bottle of Vodka over Americas head. America crumpled to the ground unconscious. (Although he had a hilariously goofy face.)

"Oh shit." Russia said as he looked at America on the ground.

"This won't look good will it?" China asked as he checked on America.

"No, it will not. I mean, just look at all this wasted Vodka." Russia said sadly as he frowned at the broken bottle in his hand.

"That's not what I'm talking about you moron!" China said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm sure he's fine." Russia said as he threw out the bottle. "After all, he has a hard head."

"That's true." China said with a nod. Suddenly, they heard a groan and they looked down to see America stirring wake.

"Ah, America, how are you feeling comrade?" Russia asked with a smile.

"I hate you both." America groaned as gave them the finger.

 **A/N: Well, I have no idea what this chapter turned into, but that's ok.** **J** **But, what we all know is America won the Gold in women's team gymnastics. USA! USA! And the Americans have the most athletes this Olympics. But really, I have no idea why I turned this chapter into being mean to America I just felt random and as such this chapter turned random. So sorry if this chapter does not seem to be like the rest.**


	59. Thank You Readers

After a brief visit to the hospital, (thankfully there was no major injurys although he had to keep an icepack on his head), America had decided to stay in his hotel room for the rest of the night. Still in a bit of pain, he had decided on just watching a bunch of movies he had brought with him. Just as he had decided on putting on a Disney movie, he heard a knock at the door. Sighing, he walked over to the door and was surprised to see Japan standing there.

"Oh, hey Japan." America said grinning at Japan. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see how you were doing." Japan said as he glanced at the ice pack on Americas head. "I heard about Russia and China knocking you out."

America drooped a bit and let out a sigh. "Look, I'd rather not talk about that. I've had a rather bad day today between the flight over here and getting hit over the face with a frying pan. All I want to do is eat ice cream and watch a Disney movie."

"Oh, can I join you?" Japan asked looking excited. "I love Disney."

"Really, I didn't know that you were such a big fan of Disney." America said as he moved out the way to let Japan in.

"Hai, I have always been a big fan of Disney." Japan said with a smile. "I have always loved the animation."

"Well, which movie do you want to watch?" America asked as he pulled out a few of the movies. "I've got Mulan, Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, Hercules, and the Lion King." America listed off as he listed off his pile.

"How about the Lion King?" Japan said with a shrug. "It's one of my favorites."

"Hey, mine too." America said with a grin as he put in the DVD. "But I thought you would like Mulan a little better."

"No, China likes that movie better than I do, plus I don't think you would want to think about China right now." Japan said with a smirk.

"Good point." America said with a wince. "I'll make the popcorn."

 **A/N: I learned that Japan has an interest in Disney movies almost as much as Americans do. Pretty cool. Oh, and guess what? This August 4th was the one year** **anniversary of this story! YAY! I have to admit, I never thought I would ever spend so much time on this story, and it still blows my mind that so many people have followed my story. I mean, I never thought that I would have 500 people following me in one year. It's crazy! So I just want to thank every person who ever followed me, read my story, left a message, or who just liked this story. I still have no idea why you guys like this story, because I still feel like I have no idea what i'm doing. But without you guys this story never could have been possible. I just wanted to let all of you know that you all mean so much to me and that every message I get, even if you don't think it means that much, means the world to me and makes me smile like a crazy person. I have no idea how to express my gratitude to all of you, but I just wanted to tell you thank you. Thank you so much.**


	60. Chapter 60

For the next few days, America enjoyed watching the different events going on during the Olympics. He mainly watched the gymnastics and the swimming, but he also enjoyed watching fencing, biking, shooting, and track and field events. For the most part, he was rather enjoying himself. Also during some of the events he would meet up with the other countries and talk to them. (Although he made a point to avoid Russia and China.) However, he also liked to hang out at the diving pools due to the fact that there weren't many people there. (You know, due to the pool turning green.) Between the different events , he would hang out there and play on his phone or get some work done. At one point, he started to hum the Fifty States song as he worked. Suddenly, he jumped when he heard someone laughing behind him. Turing around, he saw that Denmark and Prussia were sitting behind him.

"Holy moly, how long have you two been sitting there?" America asked as he clutched his chest.

"Oh, just for the last few minutes." Denmark said with a chuckle as Prussia burst out in a fit of laughter.

"We heard about your run in with China and Russia." Prussia cackled. "How long where you knocked out?"

"About a minute." America replied with a huff. "Not that it matters."

"Yeah, and Gilbird doesn't like to ride on my shoulder." Prussia snickered.

"Shut up." America said sticking out his tongue at Prussia.

"Uh-huh." Denmark said . "Anyways, what were you humming?"

"The Fifty State song." America said with a shrug as he walked over to them.

"Dude, I knew you had a lot of states, but why did you make a song about them?" Prussia asked looking amused.

"So I can remember all of them of course." America said.

"Makes sense." Denmark said with a nod. "I mean, when you have fifty parts of you, it's hard to keep track."

"How does it go?" Prussia asked, looking interested.

"Ah, well it's quite easy you see." America said with a grin. "It goes as follows:

 **Fifty nifty United States**

 **From thirteen original colonies**

 **Fifty nifty stars on the flag**

 **That billows so beautifully in the breeze.**

 **Each induvial state**

 **Contributes a quality that is great.**

 **Each induvial state deserves a bow,**

 **We salute them now.**

 **Fifty nifty United States**

 **From thirteen original colonies,**

 **Shout 'em , scout 'em,**

 **Tell all about 'em**

 **One by one till we've given a day**

 **To every state in the U.S.A.**

 **Alabama, Alaska, Arizona, Arkansas,**

 **California, Colorado, Connecticut;**

 **Delaware, Florida, Georgia, Hawaii,**

 **Idaho, Illinois, Indiana;**

 **Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Louisiana, Maine,**

 **Maryland, Massachusetts, Michigan;**

 **Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri,**

 **Montana, Nebraska, Nevada;**

 **New Hampshire, New Jersey, New Mexico,**

 **New York, North Carolina,**

 **North Dakota, O…hi…o;**

 **Oklahoma, Oregon, Pennsylvania,**

 **Rhode Island, South Carolina, South Dakota,**

 **Tennessee, Texas, Utah, Vermont, Virginia,**

 **Washington, West Virginia, Wisconsin, Wy…o…ming,**

 **North, South, East, West,**

 **In our calm, objective opinion,**

 **All are of them are the best of the**

 **Fifty nifty United States**

 **From thirteen original colonies,**

 **Shout 'em, scout 'em,**

 **One by one till we've given a day**

 **To every state in the good old U.S.A."**

At the final word, America bowed, and the other two burst out in a round of applause.

"Wow, that's a lot of states. And in Alphabetical order. I'm impressed." Denmark said with a nod.

"Yeah, that's awesome!" Prussia said with an impressed look. "I wonder if I could teach Gilbird to sing the tune."

"Well, call me anytime you need help with that." America said with a laugh. "But on another topic, how do you think the pool turned green?"

"Oh, that's easy." Denmark said with a smirk as he showed America a packet of green dye. "Prussia and I thought that in the spirt of the Olympics we would dye the pool green."

"You two are too cool." America said as he high fived them.

 **A/N: Finally, I'm done. That took a very long time to write out. I'm also on a time limit because my computer battery is low, so sorry if this chapter seemed a bit rushed. Yeah, I never learned all of the states when I was younger, but now I can go up to 20. And yes I know that the line in our calm, objective opinion, (Blank) is the best state, but all of you can choose the state you think is the best. Looking forwards to reading which one you think is the best.**


	61. Chapter 61

Nine days into the Olympics, and spirts were as high as ever. All of the countries were supporting their teams, and all of them were feeling as proud as ever. However, after the Men's 4x100 medley relay, America seemed a little bit down, drawing the attention of England.

"America, why are you looking like you lost your way?" England asked America as they walked out of the swimming arena.

"Dude, Michael Phelps just won his very last ever medal. I mean, this is his last Olympics." America said sadly. "I'm going to miss that guy. I mean, he's been our best swimmer for the last five Olympics."

"Ah, cheer up lad. It's not the end of the world." England said with a shrug. "It just means that there will be more people to impress us in the future."

"Yeah, I know, but man, it's weird to think that some of the people he was racing against watched him swim on the t.v when they were kids." America said with a small smile.

"Yes, it is amazing." England said with a nod.

"I wonder if the Americans are going to do as well without him on the team." America pondered out loud.

"Well, maybe some of the other countries can finally have a chance to win some medals then." England said with a grin.

"Fat chance." America snorted as he walked towards the back of the building.

"America, I believe the parking lot is the other way." England said in confusion as he followed America.

"Yeah, but I have an old friend to meet up with." America said with a wink. "Sorry England, but only I'm allowed to go back here. After all, Michael doesn't like to have to many people visiting him at once." And with that, America raced off and left a very flabbergasted England in his wake.

"You mean to tell me that git knew Michael Phelps and never told me?" England muttered angrily as he walked back to the car.

 **A/N: As Michael Phelps won his last medal, Americans all over grew sad at the fact that he was retiring. I remember watching him when I was a little kid, and it makes me feel sad that he is finally leaving once and for all. He was really the only reason I watched the swimming. Oh well, maybe I can find another swimmer to admire. (Fun fact, Michael Phelps has won more Olympic medals than any other person in the world. USA! USA!) yeah, why do I get the feeling like this is not one of my better chapters.**


	62. Chapter 62

Each night during the Olympics all of the nations would eat together. Not only did it let all of the nation's catch up with each other, but also allowed them to brag about all of the medals they had won that day. Each night, a different group of counties, (except England for obvious reasons), would get together and cook meals from their homes. This time it was America's, Germany's, Canada's, Russia's, Romania's, and Brazil's turn to cook. America was cooking a southern dish called Hopping John, (a dish that includes black-eyed peas (or field peas), green peppers, rice, chopped onion, and sliced bacon.) Germany was cooking a dish called Rouladen. (A roulade of bacon and onions wrapped in thinly sliced beef.) Canada was cooking Lobster Roll. (Lobster meat mixed with mayonnaise and served in a toasted hot dog bun.) Russia was making Dressed herring. (Diced, salted herring covered with layers of grated, boiled vegetables (potatoes, carrots, beet roots), chopped onions, and mayonnaise.) Romania was making the dessert, Amandine. (Chocolate sponge cake with almond and chocolate filling, glazed in chocolate.) Finally, Brazil was making Bolacha sete-capas. (Composed of seven thin layers of dough consisting of wheat flour, coconut milk, butter or margarine and hydrogenated vegetable fat.)

While they were cooking, America started to notice something odd. He saw that the other countries were using a bag of what looked like milk. Although he tried to ignore it, he finally couldn't help but get annoyed by the fact that the milk was in a bag.

"America, what's wrong?" Romania asked as he walked by, noticing that America was grinding his teeth.

"Why is the milk bagged?" America asked with a scowl as he pointed at a milk bag near him. "Did Prussia mess around in here?"

"Nien, I made sure that my brother stayed away from the kitchen." Germany replied from the counter next to America. "Bagged milk is pretty common, America."

"Your joking right?" America asked in disbelief. "I thought only Canada used bagged milk. And I thought he did that only to annoy me."

"Hey, looks like you're the weirdo this time." Canada said with a laugh as he put the hot dog buns in the oven.

"Bagged milk is common at my place as well." Russia commented as he chopped the carrots. "However, at my place the bags are rigged enough to stand up by themselves, and are very hard to break. This makes them easier to transport but the only drawback is it is difficult to reseal the bags after you open them."

"But, milk jugs are so much easier. All you have to do is screw off a cap when you want milk, and after you're done you just screw the cap back on." America said with a frown.

"America, I suggest you give up arguing." Brazil said with a chuckle as he kneaded the dough. "Bagged milk is too common to the rest of the world."

"But why?!" America cried in an exasperated tone. "When I think of bagged milk I think of a zip block bag filled with water. It's just as weird!"

"We have bagged water in my country." Canada said.

"WHAT? WHY? WHAT'S WRONG WITH WATER BOTTLES?" America cried as the other countries started to laugh.

 **A/N: If you have never eaten Hopping John you haven't LIVED. It was originally a slave dish, which then turned into a sort of New Year's dish in the south. (But it can be eaten any day of the year.) I've copied a link here so you can see the recipe. Because OMG it tastes so good! Oh, and the main topic for this chapter is bagged milk is weird. Why do you have bagged milk world? WHY? What's wrong with milk jugs? Huh? HUH? And bagged water? WHY?! /recipe/15931/hoppin-john/**


	63. Chapter 63

Later that night, Canada, France, England, Italy, and Spain were hanging out in the hotel lobby. They were mostly making small talk, when Italy asked Canada a question.

"Hey Canada, American High Schools are weird aren't they?" Italy asked, looking thoughtful.

"Huh, why would you say that?" Canada asked in confusion.

"Well, I was watching a movie about American High Schools and they seemed to be run by the sports teams mostly aren't they?" Italy asked.

"Wait, let me guess, you were watch High School Musical." Spain said, a smile spreading on his face.

"Yeah!" Italy said happily. "It was a pretty good movie."

"Yes, that is one of America's favorite movies." France said rolling his eyes. "I swear, if I have to hear "We're all in this together" one more time I will start tearing my hair out."

"Don't believe too much about that movie." England said with a nod to Italy. "Most of that movie was made up."

"Well, not entirely." Canada said. "Most high schools in America are centered on sports. In fact, high schools in America seem to mostly favor students who play sports over students who get good grades. When the students enter college, students who played sports are often favored over those who didn't."

"So, do sports teams make all of the decisions in the school?" Italy asked.

"No, that would be the staff." Spain said with a chuckle. "If students did half of the things they did that movie, they would get in serious trouble."

"Oh, so it really was made up." Italy said, looking a little disappointed.

"No, there is one thing that is true." France said. "But Canada does it better than anyone else."

"What's that?" Italy asked in confusion.

"Do it Canada." England said with a grin. "Summon America."

Canada cleared his throat, then yelling as loud as he could, (which was surprisingly loud), he yelled, "WHAT TEAM?"

Above them, they heard a thump of footsteps, which got louder as they got closer. Then with a huge burst of energy, America kicked in the door shouting, "WILDCATS!"

"And that, my friend, is how you summon America." Canada said.

 **A/N: WHAT TEAM! WILDCATS! Ok, we all knew where this was going. But yes, we all know the High School Musical movies. And yes, this is how you summon an American. I'm posting a lot of chapters because I'm going to be busy tomorrow helping my twin sister move into her college dorm. She's going to a four year college while I'm going to a community college for two years and then I'm going to transfer to a four year college. It's just cheaper. I'm also battling with my computer. It's a laptop from 2009. So yeah, it crashes a lot. So if you see typos in my stories, It's because I'm forced to use my unedited chapters because my other chapters where lost. But now I'm ranting so later.**


	64. Chapter 64

Each day after the events ended, the countries would sometimes get into small groups and go out drinking. Of course, seeing as most of the countries were physically old enough to drink, they had little trouble getting into the bars. America, on the other hand, was too physically young to drink alcohol in his own country so never drank much except for when he visited other countries. (Like when he hung out with England or Canada.) But after Prussia had invited him out for a drink, he decided that it would be alright.

After Prussia had driven them over to a nearby bar, America and Prussia went and ordered their drinks.

"So, America, there is something I've wanted to ask you about." Prussia said as the bartender handed him his beer.

"Yeah, what's that?" America asked as he took from his drink.

"Why do you have such a high drinking age in your country?" Prussia asked. "Are the Americans just not awesome enough for beer?"

"Americans are the most awesome people ever." America said rolling his eyes. "And I know that the drink age is high. I don't think I've heard people complain so much sense the 20's."

"Those were truly dark times for you, weren't they?" Prussia said with a mock look of sorrow. "To think that a country would ban beer for ten years breaks my heart."

"Yeah, well of course it wasn't going to last." America said with a snort. "But the reason my drinking age is so high may surprise you."

"Really? How could it be surprising? I thought it was set so high to stop teens from drunk driving." Said Prussia.

"After the repeal of the prohibition in 1933, the states raised the drinking age to 21 because that was the minimum age to vote at the time. After the voting age was brought down to 18 in 1971, most of the states brought down the drinking age to 18 as well. Then, from 1976 to 1983 a few states brought up the drinking age to help combat drunk driving deaths." America explained as he took a drink.

"That doesn't seem too surprising." Prussia said with an unimpressed look.

"Let me finish." America said as he finished his beer. "In 1984, Congress passed the National Minimum Drinking Age Act. The act required all of the states to raise the drinking age up to 21 or else the government would take 10% off of the state's federal highway funds."

"What? You mean your government made your states chose between the drinking age or dangers roads? That's messed up!" Prussia said with his mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, however my citizens are starting to say that the laws aren't fair and are now suggesting that they get to lower the drinking age." America shrugged.

"Yeah, let your citizens have the chance to enjoy the awesome taste of beer!" Prussia said as he slapped America on the back.

 **A/N: In America, the drinking age is 21. (And yes, the reason they raised the drinking age is because the states didn't want crappy roads.) However, it seems that America is the odd one out in this case as most countries in the world have a drinking age of 16 to 18 years old. I honestly don't have an opinion on the matter because I don't like drinking alcohol. I like soda better. (That and I'm not old enough to drink yet anyway.)**


	65. Chapter 65

The next day, America felt a bit lazy, so he decided to just head down to the beach and enjoy the ocean for a little while. After changing into his swimming trunks and gathering all the stuff he needed for the beach, (towel, sunscreen, lunch, etc.), he drove down to a part of the beach that Brazil privately owned and was letting the other countries use. Because it was early in the morning, America hadn't expected any of the other nations to be there, so he was surprised to see Sweden, Finland, and Sealand collecting seashells. As he got closer to them, Sealand spotted him and ran over to him.

"Hey Mr. America!" Sealand said happily as he got up to him. "Look at all of the cool shells I collected."

"Oh, cool!" America said with a smile as he looked at the bucket Sealand was holding up. "I see you found a bunch of sand dollars."

"Yeah, mom helped me find them!" Sealand said cheerfully.

"Don't call me mom!" Finland said as he walked up with Sweden.

"Sorry mom!" Sealand said with a giggle as he ran back towards the ocean.

"That boy, I swear Sweden, you need to stop calling me your wife! You're giving that boy the idea that I'm a girl or something!" Finland said playfully as he nodded to America and went to keep an eye on Sealand.

"Hello America." Sweden said awkwardly. He didn't really know America that well, so he didn't know what to say.

"Hey, good to see you." America said as he started to lay out his beach towel. "I see you're having fun with Finland and Sealand."

"Yes, Sealand woke us up early so he could find seashells. He wanted to find the good ones before the other countries took them." Sweden said with a shrug.

"Aw, that's nice." America said. "Hey, do you want some beer or something? I brought a few."

"Um, sure." Sweden said.

"Cool. Let me get them." America said with a grin. After pulling out the beer, he pulled out some red solo cup. After a minute, he noticed Sweden was staring at the cups.

"Um, Sweden, why are you staring at the cups?" America asked uncomfortably.

"You actually use red cups to drink beer out of?" Sweden asked in awe. "I thought that was something that people did in the movies."

"Um, no." America said getting more confused by the second. "Red solo cups are basically always used to drink beer out of at parties."

"But, why don't you use a glass?" Sweden asked.

"Dude, I don't think giving a drunk person a glass to drink out of is the best idea." America said.

Pondering the new information, Sweden was quite for a moment, then turned around and shouted to Finland. "Finland, come look. American's do use red solo cups!"

"Really?" Finland yelled back in surprise. "I thought that was something they only did in the movies!"

"Why is this so weird?" America cried in exasperation. "They're just plastic cups!"

 **A/N: Ok, I just found out something weird when I was searching for topics. Apparently, there is a weird thing that other nations do called "American parties." During these parties, people bring marshmallows on sticks, bring like a trillion red cups, popcorn, cupcakes, and a bunch of American flags. They don't even toast the marshmallows over a fire! OR MAKE SMORES WITH THEM! DIDN'T THE CANON HETALIA SHOWS ALREADY POINT OUT THE FLAW OF NOT MAKING SMORES RIGHT? But I digress. But the main thing is how they think that it can't be an "American party" without red cups. Can anyone explain this one to me because I'm so confused to why red solo cups are weird.**


	66. Chapter 66

After spending all morning at the beach, America decided to go back to the hotel and just hang out for the rest of the day. (After all, walking from place to place for a week and a half would wear anyone out.) As he walked back into the hotel, he noticed that Canada was sitting on the other end of the lobby. Canada glanced over at him, and gave a wave. America gave his brother a thumbs up in return, and continued to the elevator. That's when he heard a gasp behind him. Turning around, he saw a very shocked Greece behind him.

"Dude, why do you look like you just Russia?" America asked with a frown.

"America, please excuse me if I'm prying in on a personal matter, but are you angry at Canada?" Greece asked in an unusually serious tone.

"Wha-No!" America said in complete confusion. "My brother and I are getting along just fine. Why would I be angry at him?"

"But you just showed him a rude hand gesture." Greece said.

"What, a thumbs up?" America asked. "That's not a rude gesture."

"Oh, well, in my country, when you give someone a thumbs up, you are giving them a rude hand sign. It would be like if I were to give you the middle finger." Greece said with a shrug.

"Oh, I see." America said with a nod. "You see, in my country the thumbs up means that everything is good."

"I think that the thumbs up means the same thing in Russia." Greece said with a yawn.

"Oh yeah, that brings up some Cold War memories." America said with a frown. "Russia still gets annoyed when I flash him the thumbs up."

"How has he not killed you yet?" Greece asked.

"Because I'm too awesome to die!" America said proudly.

 **A/N: As it turns out, the iconic thumbs up in America is not taken well in other countries. In fact, if you ever flash a thumbs up in Russia, Latin America, Greece, or the Middle East you might as well start running. Fast. No wonder the Russians think Americans are jerks. We keep giving them the bird by accident. Oh, and it's like 3:22am over here and I can't sleep. So, more chapters.**


	67. Chapter 67

After talking to Greece, America continued upstairs. Just before he opened the door to his hotel room, he saw England and France walking towards him.

"Oh, hello America." England said. "I see you've been busy."

"Yeah, I just went down for a swim by the beach. You should go too, England. Maybe you'll develop a tan!" America said with a grin.

"I don't need my skin to be cooked by the sun, thanks." England said with a huff.

"Ah, but America has a point!" France said with a wink. "The California tan is quite sexy, non?"

"Well, I happen to like pale skin, thank you very much!" England snapped.

"Anyways, do you guys want to get together for lunch?" America asked. "Canada and I planned on trying out on of the restaurants. You can join us if you want."

"That is a wonderful idea!" France said with a smile.

"I don't see why not." England said.

"Cool, but I need to use the restroom first. I'm all salty from the ocean so I need to get washed up." America said with a laugh.

"Restroom? Don't you mean loo?" England asked with an annoyed look.

"Yeah, same difference." America said.

"Non, it should be called a bathroom." France said. "Why do you call it the restroom? Do you sit around and talk to people? Non. Do you relax in there after a long day? Non. It makes no sense."

"Dude, it just is a polite way to say bathroom when you're talking to people around you." America said with a sigh.

"But why?" England asked.

"Look, kids in my country are taught to say restroom and not bathroom because they are taught that the word bathroom is too vulgar for some reason. I don't know why!" America said. I swear, I can't do anything today without getting weird looks. Bring red solo cups to the beach, and I get stared at. Give Canada a thumbs up, and I get looked at like a weirdo. Call the bathroom the restroom, I have an argument with a grumpy Englishman and his French sidekick. Look, I'm just going to take a shower. I'll meet you in the lobby in an hour. Bye." And with that, America walked into his hotel room and locked the door.

"I am not your sidekick!" France said with a huff.

"I agree with that." England said.

 **A/N: Some Americans call the bathroom the restroom. For me, I was taught by my teachers that saying bathroom was impolite and I should call it restroom instead. (Thinking back on it, that's really weird. What's wrong with saying bathroom?) So yeah, if you ever get confused about why an American calls the bathroom the restroom that's my reason. And now it is 4:30 in the morning. I'm on a roll.**


	68. Chapter 68

As the Olympics came to a close, all of the nations that had attended the Olympics came together to watch the ending ceremony. As America watched the end ceremony, he saw Japan nearby, looking more excited than the other nations. Amused, he walked over to Japan and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey Japan, so I can't help but notice you're looking a little too excited for your usual self." America said with a grin. "I assume this is because this is because you're hosting the Olympics next time right?"

"Hai, I'm very happy that I'm going to be holding them next time. It's a great honor." Japan said with a smile.

"Dude, tell me that is the green Mario Pipe in the middle of the floor." America said with the excitement of a gaming fan-boy.

"Hai, I thought you would find that amusing." Japan said with an equal amount of enthusiasm. "Of course, the show was planned before Pokémon Go came out, so maybe I can work it in next time!"

"Dude, no way, can you really do that?" America asked in awe.

"I can try." Japan said.

"What, really, that would be really cool!" Canada said, popping out of nowhere. "Can you maybe include any other anime's?"

"Canada, dude, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" America said.

"I won't promise anything Canada, but I may be able to ask my boss." Japan said.

As the three nations geeked out, England and France watched them in confusion. "What is with the younger nations and games?" France asked.

"Quite fool, I'm trying to catch a Pikachu!" England said as he stared at his phone in concentration.

"Pour l'amour de Dieu, not you two." France said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Yes, I caught it!" England said with delight.

"England, you need to pay more attention to the beautiful women on the stage." France said in disgust. "How can you not be entranced by them?"

"Do you know how long I have waited to find a Pikachu?" England said with a frown.

"You're hopeless." France said with a sigh as he went back to watching the show.

On the other side of the stadium, Germany and Italy watched the fireworks, which were creating shapes of flowers in the sky.

"Hey Germany, isn't that pretty?" Italy asked as he watched the sky with a smile.

"Ja, it's very pretty." Germany said. "I wonder what the Olympics will be like at Japans home?"

"Maybe he'll put on a show about ninja!" Italy said cheerfully.

"That actually would be cool to watch." Germany said thoughtfully.

Next to Germany and Italy, China and Russia watched the torch.

"It is a pretty torch, is it not?" Russia said to China, who nodded.

"I just can't stop watching it." China said with a thoughtful look. "I should get one; it would look good in my garden."

"It would be a little too big don't you think comrade?" Russia said with an amused chuckle.

"Not as big, but a miniature." China said rolling his eyes.

Suddenly, the announcement that the torch was going out was heard throughout the stadium, and all of the nations watched as a woman started to sing. As she finished the song, the torch went out, and the nations all cheered, knowing that in four years, there would be another fabulous Olympics.

 **A/N: And so, I say goodbye to the Olympics. This was a really fun series. I should do one for the World Cup for Football. (Huh, huh?)Anyways, the U.S.A got the most medals again, with Great Britain in second, and China in third. Also, who else wants the Olympics to come to the United States after Japan? Ever sense I can remember I've wanted the Olympics to come to the United States. MAKE IT HAPPEN PEOPLE! But I'm getting off topic. A lot has happened this time, and I'll be out of college when that happens. (I feel so old…) But sense I'm done with this series maybe you guys can suggest some more chapters I can do. But sense I have my first day of school tomorrow, I may not do it right away, but I will update every Friday, Saturday, or Sunday as I have those days off. *Yawn* Goodnight. Oh yeah, THANKS FOR OVER 1,000 COMMENTS! THANKS GUYS! :)**


	69. Chapter 69

After the Olympics, it was business as usual for the nations. Although the Olympics had been a welcome distraction for some nations, in the end all of them had started up the usual schedule for the world meetings. In fact, they were having a five day conference in order to catch up with all of the work that needed to be done. However, the other countries were starting to notice that America was starting to look strained. His eyes had bags under them, he was drinking a lethal amount of coffee, (to the point that he almost broke the coffee machine from over use), he jumped if anyone asked him something, and worst of all he was starting to withdraw a bit from the other nations. This caused them to worry a little as America only withdrew from other people when he had to deal with an overwhelming amount of stress. (Last time this had happened was during the recession and he actually skipped a few meetings.) Of course, no one wanted to agitate America any further, so they didn't press the issue right away. However, when America showed up looking like he just rolled out of bed for the fourth meeting in a row, Germany felt that the issue had to be addressed.

"America, I can appreciate the fact that you are stressed out, but will you please at least take the time to make yourself presentable?" Germany asked as he frowned at America. America was wearing a rather wrinkled suit, his tie was crooked, his hair was uncombed, and he had forgotten his glasses.

"Huh, what do you mean?" America asked with a yawn. "I always look awesome."

"America, you look like someone dragged you through a hedge backwards." England scoffed.

"And I'm still sexy." America said with a grin.

"America, I have a brush in my bag." France said with a sigh as he pulled it out and handed it to him.

"Why are you so stressed out?" Poland asked. "It like, totally ages you to worry."

"Oui, if you are not carful you will start to look like England." France said.

"You bloody frog, how dare you!" England shouted as he took the laughing French man by the throat.

"Dude, you would worry too if you had elections bearing down on you like an oncoming train of stress." America muttered as he brushed his hair back. "Plus, college has started back up and now I have extra stress from that. Every year I feel a wave of fear and anxiety from the college kids in my country."

"Well, I'm not surprised. I've seen the prices of your text books and let me tell you it would make anyone cry." Prussia said. "If Austria and Switzerland had to pay that amount of money for anything they would probably die from shock."

"Keep me out of this." Switzerland said angrily. "I don't want any part in this weird conversation.

"I'm not cheap, I am resourceful." Austria said with a glare.

"Yeah, and Gilbird doesn't like to sleep in my coat pocket." Prussia cackled.

"Oh hush." Hungary said. "Calling each other names won't help anything."

"America, why don't you let me style your hair?" Belgium asked. "I do it when I'm stressed out."

"Oh, sure I guess." America said in mild surprise as he handed Belgium the hair brush to her.

"Can I help?" Liechtenstein asked.

"Sure, I guess." America said as Belgium started to mess around with his hair.

"Hey, I have a few hair extensions in my hotel room for a comic con that I was going to attend tomorrow. I can go grab them!" Seychelles said as she ran out of the room.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm not going to get a say in this?" America asked in amusement.

"Give him a man bun!" Canada said with a grin.

"Bro, not you too!" America said in exasperation

"Hey, that is not a bad idea." Hungary said.

"Oh boy, this is going to be interesting." America said as Seychelles ran back in with the hair extensions.

 **A/N: Yes, Americans everywhere are starting to feel stressed out about college. Money loss, stress of living by yourself for the first time, and THE INSANE AND UNFAIR PRICE OF F****** TEXT BOOKS! I'm sure you guys can relate. So, I didn't complete this chapter for a reason. I'm thinking of splitting this chapter into two parts. This chapter tells the facts, and the next one won't actually give any facts about America, but will be the only silly chapter in this entire series. The reason for this is because I want to know what kind of hair you think the girls of Hetalia should give America. Once I get enough answers, I'll create a whole chapter messing around with America's hair, and maybe something extra. Plus I haven't had a chance to write a silly chapter about the nations in FOREVER! (Yes, I know I do write silly chapters already, but what I mean is I want to write a chapter without it being based on facts.) Does anyone else remember when I use to write only a sentence in the author notes? Man, those were easy to read weren't they? :)**


	70. Chapter 70

A few minutes after Seychelles came back with her hair kit, the girls had all of the tools they needed. They had hair curlers, straighteners, combs, brushes, hair dryers, hair extensions, hair gel, bobby pins, hair spray, and hair dye. While the girls were getting the stuff ready, some of the male nations were taking bets on what kind of hair styles America would get. (Not to mention staring at all of the hair products. They couldn't believe girls needed so much stuff to style their hair.)

"So, what should we try first?" Hungary asked America as she picked up one of the brushes off of the table.

"I have no idea." America said with a shrug. "Maybe a man bun. Canada wears one and he looks pretty good with one. Seeing as we look almost identical I should look good in it too right?"

"Yeah, I knew he would ask for the man bun! Pay up Cuba." Canada said smugly as he took ten bucks from Cuba.

"No fair, you're his brother." Cuba grumbled.

"A man bun it is!" Belgium said happily. "First we have to straighten your hair." As she said this, she pulled out a squirt bottle full of water and the straighter iron out. After plugging the straighter in, she started to spray America's hair.

"Why are you wetting down my hair?" America asked.

"If I don't wet it down I'll burn your hair." Belgium said as she put down the spray bottle. "Trust me, there is nothing worse than the smell of burnt hair. Plus, I don't want to burn your hair."

"Oh, ok. Thanks!" America said.

Picking up the straighter, she slowly started to run America's hair between the irons. After a few minutes, America's hair was perfectly straight. Next, she started to pull America's hair back and forming it into a bun. Finally, she took a couple of hair bands and tied the bun into place.

"And I'm done!" Belgium said happily handing America a hand mirror. "How do you like it?"

"Man, I look just like Canada!" America said as he glanced at his reflection.

"You've never looked better!" Canada said with a grin.

"Rude." America said.

"It looks great!" France said as he took a photo on his phone. "Why don't you give him a French braid next?"

"Oh, let me do it!" Seychelles said as he undid the bun. "Ok America, I'm going to put in the hair extensions now."

"Awesome!" America said. "I'll finally get to see what I look like with long hair!"

Chuckling at America's enthusiasm, Seychelles got to work. Taking a comb, she parted America's hair down the middle. Then taking a hair clip she took the hair perpendicular from America's part down to his ears and clipped them in place. Then, she sectioned off the bottom inch of the back hair and clipped the rest of the hair.

"I'm starting to think you're just trying to make me look weird." America said.

"Hush, I'm nowhere near done yet." Seychelles said. Taking a few small elastic bands, she tied up two small sections of his hair and clipped on the first extension on. Repeating the process a few more times, she was able to make America's hair go down past his shoulders. After brushing the hair and smoothing it out, she took a step back and admired her work.

"I bet you can't even tell that his hair is fake." She said proudly.

"He looks like a very masculine woman." England said with a snort of laughter.

"Hey, don't laugh too hard." America said with a huff. "France told me about the time you grew out your hair."

"He did what?" England asked angerly.

"Hush, I'm working!" Seychelles snapped. Taking the hair from the top center of America's head, she separated it into three parts and started to braid it like normal. After a few braids, she started to bring in more hair into the braid until all of the hair was in one braid. When she reached the bottom, she used a hair tie to finish it off.

"Oh my goodness, it looks so cute!" Hungary said with a smile as she admired Seychelles handy work.

"It looks so adorable!" Liechtenstein said.

"I look so pretty!" America said with a laugh. "What do you think boys?" America asked with a wink.

"Don't be weird Al." Canada said as Prussia burst into hysterics and had to leave the room.

"Can I try?" Ukraine asked.

"The more the merrier!" America said.

"Thank you!" Ukraine said with a small smile. "I have an idea you just might like."

"Go for it!" America said with a grin.

Ukraine unbraided Americas hair, and added a few more hair extensions until America's hair reached his waist. After she did that, she tied his hair into two ponytails on each side of his head. Next, she twisted the hair into circular buns on both sides of his head. Holding the buns in place, she placed a large number of bobby pins into the buns to keep them in place. When she was done, she gave America the hand mirror.

"No way, you gave my Princess Leia hair buns!" America said with delight. "That's so cool!"

"I thought you would enjoy it." Ukraine said.

"I would like to go next." Liechtenstein said.

"This is so going on my blog." Poland said as he snapped pictures on his phone camera.

"Oh, send them to me!" France said.

Liechtenstein started to take out the hair extensions. After she was done, she took the brush and started to comb his hair out again. Then she took a comb and started to style his hair like Germanys. After she was done, she took some of the black hair dye off of the table and started to dye his hair.

"This isn't permeant is it?" America asked nervously.

"Don't worry, this is just costume hair dye. It should come out in a single wash." Liechtenstein said.

"Oh thank goodness. I don't think I could rock the black hair for months on end." America said with relief.

With a small smile, Liechtenstein dyed the rest of his hair black, and took out the hair gel. After that she combed it back to look like a greaser hair style. After she was finished, she gave America a nervous smile.

"So, do you like it?" She asked.

"Man, I haven't seen this hair style in about sixty years!" America said in amazement. "You did it perfectly! Hell, I feel sixty years younger!"

"You sound like an old fart!" Denmark said with a laugh. "You're a little too young as a country to start talking like that. Once you reach 500 years old then you can start complaining."

"Alright, I'm starting to feel a little tired." America said with a yawn. "One more hair style then I think I should get back to the hotel for the night."

"I wish to style your hair." Japan said.

"Aw man, I just know you're going to do something cool." America said with an excited look.

"I know just the hair style." Japan said with a glint in his eye. "But first, I need to wash that hair dye out of your hair."

After America had rinsed his hair out in the bathroom, Japan had blown dried it. Next, he took the hair gel and started to spike up America's hair. Until finally, he stepped back with a proud look.

"I'm sure you know which hair style this is." Japan said.

"DUDE, YOU GAVE ME SUPER SAIYAN HAIR! AWESOME!" America yelled excitedly. "I love it!"

"There is a comic con going on just down the street. I have an extra ticket if you want to go." Japan said. "I also brought you a costume."

"Dude, this is why you're my best friend." America said as he jumped up and down with excitement.

"It starts in a half an hour." Japan said. And with that, the two of them raced out of the room.

"Nerds." Prussia said a cackle.

"Wait, I didn't get a picture!" Poland shouted as he chased after them.

 **A/N: At last, I give you a chapter that is just pure fun. There aren't any facts about America in this. This chapter is just pure fun, just like I promised. If I didn't use the hair style that you asked for, don't feel bad. I did look them up and I did try to use them but the chapter was just too long. Anyway, this chapter was a lot of fun to write, and I think the only chapter I didn't base on any real facts. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapters will once again be about the strange things about America.**


	71. Chapter 71

**A/N: Hello Everyone. It seems I've run into a bit of a snag. You see, I'm starting to run out of ideas on what to write about for this story. So if you guys could suggest some ideas, I would really appreciate it. To help you guys not suggest any ideas I've already done, here is a list of all of the subjects I have covered.**

 **Large food portion sizes**

 **Large coffee consumption**

 **Not eating our national animal**

 **Black Friday, (twice)**

 **Large hospital bills**

 **Stereotyping Canada on hockey**

 **Sweet tea**

 **The Pledge of Allegiance**

 **Flashy Advertisements**

 **Why we use Fahrenheit**

 **Gay rights**

 **The American Flag**

 **Red Wood Trees**

 **America has no official Language**

 **American history in music**

 **How Americans like to be on time**

 **Soccer**

 **McDonalds sucks**

 **Americans are uncomfortable with nudity**

 **The phrase "how are you" is just a way to say hello**

 **Americans treat their pets well**

 **Americans like to talk to themselves**

 **Americans like personal space**

 **Americans like to use English, German, or Russian accents for bad guys in movies**

 **America and Russia have a neutral respect/hate for each other**

 **Pumpkin spice**

 **How Americans work all the time**

 **Deaf culture**

 **Bill Nye the science guy**

 **Americans like nice looking teeth**

 **How America wants to colonize mars**

 **Halloween (I will be writing another chapter on this)**

 **How Americans love foreign accents**

 **Elections**

 **An author note chapter**

 **Americans love to sing**

 **Americans like to do stupid things for fun**

 **The Macy's day parade**

 **(** **the second black Friday chapter.)**

 **Being asked 100 questions at a fast food place**

 **American slang**

 **Montana has three times the amount of cows than people**

 **Chirstmas (I will be writing another chapter on this.)**

 **Holiday depression**

 **The bible belt**

 **America's love for cars**

 **Charity**

 **An author note chapter**

 **How Americans can be both light hearted and serious**

 **Political ads**

 **Voodoo**

 **The destruction of national monuments in movies**

 **Things I will never write about chapter**

 **The fast walking in New York**

 **The Olympic chapter**

 **Delta air lines**

 **The teddy bear**

 **Winning gold at the Olympics**

 **How Japan and America both love Disney**

 **The states song**

 **The retirement of Michael Phelps**

 **How weird bagged milk is**

 **WHAT TEAM, WILDCATS**

 **The drinking age**

 **Red solo cups**

 **The thumbs up**

 **How Americans call the bathroom the restroom**

 **The end of the Olympic chapters**

 **How Americans are getting stressed out**

 **And a silly chapter**

 **Looking back on these chapters, they seem a little random. Oh well. If you have any more topics that aren't on the list and that you are dying to see me write about, please tell me because I'm starting to run out of ideas.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Nicetwin123**


	72. Chapter 72

During a lunch break during one of the world meetings, America had decided that he was tired of fast food for lunch and actually brought his lunch. This was shocking to the other nations, who started to tease him about it.

"America, I didn't know you knew how to live off food that isn't fast food!" China said as he leaned over America's shoulder to look at his lunch.

"Yeah, it's amazing." America replied as he rolled his eyes. "It's not like I lived most of my life without the fast food chains in my life. What a surprising fact!"

"No need to be a dick about it." China said with a huff. "What are you eating?"

"I'm eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." America said with a shrug.

"What kind of sandwich?" Japan asked looking shocked.

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You know, a PB&J?" America asked as he held up his sandwich.

"Uh, how can you eat such a weird thing?" France asked as he wrinkled his nose in disgust. "It's just so weird."

"Why is it weird?" America asked with a confused look. "Everyone in my country eats PB&J. We even have a song for it."

"Those sandwiches are disgusting!" England said. "Why would you put something as tasty as bread with jelly with peanut butter?"

"I don't know, it just tastes good." America said with a shrug. "Why don't you like it?"

"It sticks to the roof of my mouth!" France said with a huff.

"It tastes bad." England said with a frown.

"I just think it's weird." China said.

"Whatever, that just means more for me." America said with a shrug. "Now if you excuse me, its peanut butter jelly time."

 **A/N: Ok, here's something that I've always found odd. Why don't other countries like peanut butter as much the United States? It tastes good, it was made to be mixed with jelly, and can be used with chocolate. Can anyone living outside of the U.S.A explain this one because I am so confused. Oh, and just for the record, I know that 9/11 is coming up. And I just want to reassure everyone that I will not be writing about this. I feel like this is a topic that should not be brought up in this fanfiction. I know that some people would make a tribute of some sort, but I just want to be clear with where I stand. I don't want to use a major tragedy for any chapter in this story. I want to respect the families of the people who died that day, not use the death of their family members for a chapter. I would also like to encourage other writers on the site to do the same. I made sure to do the same thing last year as well.**


	73. Chapter 73

America had volunteered to host the next G-8 meeting, and chose the next meeting to take place in Texas. Some of the other countries, (especially the norther countries), weren't too happy with the fact that they would have to go to a state with over 100 degree weather, but they sucked it up. However, half way through the meeting the sky outside started to get dark.

"Hey America, is it normal for the sky to get green over here?" Italy asked nervously as he looked out the window.

"Yes Italy, it is normal for the sky to turn green sometimes." America said as he walked over to the window and looked outside with a worried look.

"Oh good." Italy said with a sigh a relief. "I thought that it was so-"

"It usually means that a tornado is on the way." America said in a serious tone.

"What the fuck do you mean it's a sign of a tornado?" Romano asked in a terrified voice.

As Romano said this, hail suddenly started to fall, and America's phone started to buzz loudly on the table. Snatching his phone, America read the emergency message.

"Oh shit." America muttered. "Listen up everyone, this is not a drill. There is a sighting of a tornado forming about ten miles away from here."

"I'm too pretty to die!" France said in a panic.

"France, we've lived for how many years?" England asked with an annoyed look. "I think we know what to do in this situation."

"What kind of death trap is this country?" Germany asked in horror as he raced over to the window.

"GET AWAY FROM THE WINDOW! FOR GODS SAKE DO YOU WANT TO GET KILLED?" America yelled as he jerked Germany away from the window. "Don't you know it's dangerous to stand by the window when a fucking tornado is coming?"

"I'm sorry." Germany said.

"Does this building have a basement?" Japan asked.

"Yes, I think that we should get somewhere safe, No?" Russia said calmly.

"Yeah, follow me." America said. With that, the other nations followed America down the stairs and into a small room. Shutting and locking the door behind them, America led them to the side of the room farthest from the door and had all of them sit on the floor.

"Canada, can you check your phone and see how far away the tornado is now?" America asked. Nodding, Canada pulled out his cell phone and read the emergency notice.

"Seven miles and closing in." Canada said nervously. "It seems to be an F-3."

"Crap." America said running his fingers through his hair. "I really liked this building. Listen guys, I just want to apologize for all this. I'm sure we're going to be fine."

"You're not acting like everything is going to be fine. You sound like you're giving us your dying apology for fucking killing us all!" Romano snapped.

"Comrade, although I usually enjoy seeing you all bicker I do not think now is the best time to be fighting." Russia said, causing Romano to shrink away from the taller man.

"I want to go home!" Italy whimpered. "Tornados are scary."

"For once, I agree with Italy. I would like to go back to Europe now." Germany said.

Just as he said this, Japan gave out a yelp of pain. "My ears are popping!"

"That's normal when a tornado shows up." America said as he paced the basement. "The rapid change is pressure will cause your ears to pop."

Suddenly the ground around them started to shake, and the sound of breaking glass was heard above them.

"Fuck, we're getting hit!" America shouted as he curled up against the wall. "Cover up your necks with your hands."

Suddenly, an enormous roar was heard, drowning out everyone's voice. At the same time, the power went out. For about five minutes, but for what felt like forever, all they could hear was the roar of the wind and all they could see was pitch black. The basement door shook and rattled in its frame, threating to come off. Italy clung on to Germany, sobbing into the man's shoulder. Germany was trying to comfort him while trying to steady his own nerves. Canada and America were sitting next to each other, making sure that the other twin was close to them. Romano had his eyes closed tight, and was clinging on to Japan, who was trying not to scream in terror. Russia was also sitting next to Japan, and was pale and sitting very rigidly and biting his nails. England and France were sitting in the tornado safety position, both regretting ever leaving their home countries. Finally, the roar of the wind had passed, and the door stopped shaking. For a minute, everyone was quite. Then, Germany spoke.

"Is it over?" Germany asked.

"Let me see if I still have a signal." Canada said. For a moment, they heard him shuffling around in the dark, and then they were all blinded by the phone light.

"Ow, did you have to turn the brightness up all the way?" America asked as he shielded his eyes.

"Oops, sorry bro." Canada said with a chuckle. As he said this, all of the tension in the room seemed to melt away.

"Yay, we're alive!" Italy said as he hugged his brother.

"I want to eat some pasta. I need to calm my nerves." Romano mumbled as he half heartily tried to push his brother off of him.

"I need a beer." Germany sighed as he slumped against the wall.

"I am thinking that we will need something a little stronger than that." Russia said as he stood up.

"Good news everyone, the tornado is gone." Canada said happily. "We can now go back upstairs without the fear of being crushed."

"Well, let's get back upstairs everyone." America said with a sigh as he opened the basement door.

It was pretty much what America had expected. Most of the roof was gone, a tree was in what used to be the meeting room, and all of the windows were broken. Not to mention that the front doors were gone and the garden was nothing more than a distant memory. Also there were chunks of the wall missing.

"Aw man, I really liked this building." America whined as he kicked a random piece of wood in frustration.

"Mein Gott, my car! My car is RUINED!" Germany wailed as he stared at the ruin of what was his car.

"Don't worry Germany." Italy said comfortingly. I can drive you around for a while.

"All of our cars are destroyed." Japan said sadly.

"Seeing as this building is in the middle of nowhere, how do we get back to civilization without our cars?" Russia asked.

"It seems that we will have to walk for about 20 miles to the nearest town." America said with a smile.

"Crap." Romano said.

 **A/N: America is the country with the most amounts of tornados. Personally, I have never been in one, (and I hope I never will), so most of the descriptions I used were from watching videos of tornados. All of the fifty states get tornados, but Tornado Ally is the most famous place for tornados to take place. Tornado Ally is in the plains, and it has the most tornados in the country. Tornados are freaking terrifying man. So, you guys wanted a tornado chapter and a more serious toned chapter. Why not both?**


	74. Chapter 74

The next world meeting was held in Australia, to the dismay of many of the countries. (America had especially been unhappy about this as the last time he was in Australia an emu had stolen his sandwich.) However, Australia had assured them that he wouldn't bring his pet koala, snakes, spiders, or kangaroos to the meeting so everyone agreed to go. Halfway through the meeting, Australia noticed that someone had left the window open.

"Alright, which one of you idiots left the window open?" Australia asked as he slammed the window shut.

"It was too stuffy in here, so I opened the window." Germany said.

"Ok, but you should have pulled down the screen for the window first." Australia said with a frown. "If you open the window without screens, insects come in."

"In Europe, we don't have screens." Germany said with a shrug. "I didn't think about it."

"Did you forget that this is Australia?" England asked as he pulled his feet off the ground. "Everything is trying to kill you here! What if a snake came in through the window?"

"Hey, not everything here is deadly!" Australia said.

"I think I just felt something brush against my leg!" Spain yelped as he jumped away from the table.

"Dude, I'm sure it was just your im-" America started to say when he felt something pawing at his feet. Looking down, he saw a brown fluffy creature with big pointed ears looking up at him. It had a long fluffy tail, large eyes, and a cute pink nose. It seemed to be interested in Americas shoe laces, and was pawing at them. America's eyes bugged out and for a moment he stared at the little creature in shocked silence.

"America, stay calm." Australia said as he tried to get close to America. "It's not what you think it is."

However, America let a small yelp of surprise and jumped away from the little animal at his feet. "POSSUM! GET IT AWAY FROM ME!" He shouted as he backed up against the wall.

"America, calm down, it's not going to hurt you." Australia said with a sigh. "We've been over this about one hundred times now. Australian possums are not like North American possums."

"Aw, it's so cute." Canada said as he crouched down to look at the possum. "I wish the ones at my place were as cute."

"America, you're scared of possums?" New Zealand asked as he walked over to America, who was looking embarrassed.

"Um, scared isn't the right word. I thought the possum was going to bit me. I'm usually only nervous around the ones at my place." America said as he tried not to look anyone in the eyes. "I just forget that the ones here are nicer."

"Wait, you mean to tell us that you have possums that are more aggressive than Australia's?" France asked.

"Yeah, the ones at America's place are nasty little things." Australia said as he picked the possum off the floor and put it on his shoulder. The possum looked quite happy and climbed on Australia's head.

"Why is it sitting on your head?" England asked.

"All the animals around here like me." Australia said with a grin. "They never cause me any trouble."

"What are the possums like at your place America?" New Zealand asked.

"Well, first of all possum is not the correct name for my "possums". Their real names are opossums." America said with a shrug. "Second, they have whiter fur than the possums in Australia. They also don't have fur on their tails, and have shorter and rounder ears. Their snouts are also longer and more pointed."

"That doesn't sound too bad." Italy said in confusion. "Why are they so scary?"

"It's the fact that they have fifty sharp teeth in their mouths." America said. "They also like to hiss at people when they get too close and have a bad habit of playing dead."

"Playing dead?" Italy asked.

"Yeah, if hissing and spitting at someone does not work the possums play dead." America said with a sigh. "It's a real pain if you're trying to get it out of your yard because they refuse to move."

"Alright, we have to get back to the meeting." Australia said as he walked to the front of the room.

"Are you going to keep that thing on your head for the rest of the meeting?" America asked as he sat back down in his chair.

"Yes." Australia said.

 **A/N: Possums, or "Opossums", in America are more aggressive than the possums in Australia. In America, possums are seen as pests and dangerous. If you try to get too close to one, it will show its teeth and hiss at you. If that doesn't work, it will play dead. And refuse to move. (My dad once had to sweep one into the grass because it played dead behind his car and wouldn't move. After that it got up and hissed at him and ran into the woods.) Possums in Australia are cuter and are a bit friendlier. (Although you probably shouldn't pet a wild one.) Look up Australia possums vs. American possums and you'll see the difference right away.**


	75. Chapter 75

A few days after the possum incident, the G-8 meeting took place in the same building. However, they were having trouble getting started as America was late.

"Were on earth is he?" England muttered as he glanced at his watch. "He was supposed to be here half an hour ago."

"Maybe he came across another possum and ran away in a moment of panic." Russia chuckled.

"I don't think that's the case." Canada said.

"We can't afford to wait for him any longer." Germany said. "This meeting needs to start."

Just then, Canada's phone rang. "Oh, it's America." Canada said as he answered the phone. "Hello?"

" _Hey, it's me."_ America groggily said. _"I don't think I can make it to the meeting today."_

"Why, what's wrong?" Canada asked worriedly.

" _Nothing too bad, I just have a fever. I think it's from all of those wild fires in California right now."_ America said with a short sigh. _"Do you mind telling the others that I'm not going to be able to make it? I'll send an email to Germany with my notes for the meeting."_

"Yeah, no problem." Canada said. "I'll stop by later today to check on you."

" _Thanks, but for now I'm going to die up a corner."_ And with that, America hung up the phone.

"Well, what did he say?" Germany asked impatiently.

"He said that he has a fever, and that he can't make it. He'll email you the notes." Canada said as he put away his phone.

"Very well, let's start the meeting." Germany said with a sigh.

 **LINE BREAK**

After the meeting, Canada drove over to the hotel America was staying at and walked up to his room. After knocking on the door, he heard a muffled voice saying, "Its open." Opening the door, he saw America snuggled up in the comforter with only his cow lick sticking out from under the covers.

"Al, you know you shouldn't be under a heavy blanket." Canada said with a small sigh as he attempted to remove the heavy comforter.

"Nooo, it's too cold without it." America said as he half heartily tried to tug the comforter back.

Tugging the covers off of his brother, he picked up the thermometer off of the bedside table and handed it to his brother.

"Have you taken anything for the fever yet?" Canada asked as he pulled out a bottle of Motrin out of his bag.

"I took some Motrin about six hours ago." America mumbled. For a minute, they sat in silence as the thermometer took America's temperature, then it beeped.

"It seems you still have a fever." Canada said with a frown as he took the thermometer from America. "Your temperature is 100 degree's." **(37 degrees for you none American's.)**

"I fucking hate forest fire season." America groaned as he flopped back on the bed.

"How many fires are they battling right now?" Canada asked as he opened up the Motrin bottle and took out two pills.

"Nine major fires at the moment." America grumbled as he took the pills from Canada.

"That's a lot." Canada said with a knowing look.

"Yeah, I know." America said with an unamused look. "Some idiots in Monterey County started an illegal campfire and started a wildfire that's lasted for about 51 days now. And that's just one of the fires."

"Why are there so many fires going on right now?" Canada asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You know the major droughts that have been going on in California for the last year?" America asked with a glum expression. "Those droughts mixed with the already dry weather and hot winds are acting like flamethrowers."

"Yeah, well it's not like I haven't been dealing with a lot of forest fires this year as well." Canada said with a nod. "Some of them were so bad that the smoke from the fires made it all the way to Switzerland."

"I bet Switzerland was pissed off." America said with a chuckle.

"I didn't ask, as I was running for my life as my house was consumed by the fires." Canada said sadly.

"Hey, I do remember that you know. I let you stay at my house for a while." America said with a huff.

"Forest fires fucking suck." Canada said with a sigh as he got up. "I'm going to go back to my hotel. If you need anything just shoot me a text."

"Ice cream would be nice." America mumbled as he grabbed the comforter and snuggled back under it.

"Stop using that!" Canada said as he snatched it off America.

"You meany." America whined as the cold air rushed at him.

 **A/N: The forest fires going on in California are really bad right now. The worst part is that some of them were started by people who knew better than to start those illegal campfires. DID THOSE PEOPLE NEVER LISTEN TO SMOKY THE BEAR? Anyways, wildfire season is in full swing and I'm glad I don't live in California.**


	76. Chapter 76

During the next G-8 meeting, France was the hosting nation. Because he was the hosting nation, he had to present first. However, halfway through his power point he noticed that a certain American wasn't paying attention.

"Excusez-moi America, but what are you reading that is so important that you aren't listening to my gorgeous voice?" France said irritably.

"An old Super Man comic." America replied without even looking up.

"America, a meeting is no place to read comic books!" England said angrily as he tried to snatch to comic book away from him. However, before he could even get close to touching the comic America had caught his wrist in a painful grip.

"Sorry, but I'd rather you not touch this." America said with a strained smile. "This happens to be one of the first ever issues of Superman and I'd rather you not touch it as the paper is rather fragile from age." As he said this he let go of England's wrist.

"No need to be so rough." England grumbled as he rubbed his wrist.

"You know better than to mess with Al's comic books." Canada said. "His collection means more to him than all of the gold in Fort Knox."

"They are just children books. They can't be that important." Russia said with an unimpressed look.

"It's not the comic book that's important, it's the hero!" America said defensively. "It's because it's Superman that this means so much to me! That guy was one of my first ever Superhero's in my country."

"America, I don't mean to be rude but why are you and your citizens so obsessed with superheroes?" Japan asked.

For a moment, America went quite with a thoughtful look. Then, he glanced down at the comic book in his hands.

"There are many reasons why my citizens love superheroes." America said as he glanced up at Japan with a small smile. "Around the time of the Great Depression and the beginning of the Second World War, my people were desperate for something that could motivate them. Something larger than life and something that was unbeatable. So when the first comics came out, people started to find a source of inspiration. These heroes were figures who could always save the day, a person who would never lose, and a figure of hope. During this time, the most popular Superheroes were Superman, Batman, Wonder woman, and Captain America. Of course, they mostly fought the enemies on the battle field, the prime example being Captain America. But that was what the people wanted to see. Someone larger than life showing them that they could also be a hero if they fought hard and never gave up."

"Wow, that's really cool!" Italy said. "I didn't know that Superheroes were so important!"

"Yes, but those superheroes aren't popular today because they are fighting enemy soldiers due to a war in real life." England said. "Why are superheroes still so popular, and even growing in popularity today?"

"Well, they're still popular for the same basic reasons as they were fifty years ago. They stand for something great. Now, I'm not too sure if this applies to everyone, but the way I see it superheroes stand for what Americans want to be. Superheroes are always willing to do what is right, even if they have to get hurt along the way. They protect people without ever asking for anything in return, and they are always the first ones to step up to a challenge. They often struggle, but they always find a way to reach their goals. But most importantly, they are regular people. They are just like the rest of us, and they often have the same struggles that we face.

For example, Tony Stark, a.k.a Iron Man, was a alcoholic for a long time, even to the point where he couldn't get out of bed in the morning. At one point, he gave up being a super hero and let a friend become Iron man for a while. Captain America was a normal guy, and really compared to the rest of superheroes still is. Sure, he had super serum but that didn't change his ideas or how he saw the world. It only helped him achieve what he wanted to do. Help others. Batman lost his parents, and struggled to overcome that emotional obstacle. He could have turned against society, and he could have cut himself off from the world. But he didn't. These heroes, although they do have super powers, often show that although you can have something that can cripple you, if you just keep working hard, and keep pushing forwards, you can overcome anything."

As America finished his explanation he glanced around the room. He was surprised to see everyone was listening closely.

"I'm surprised that your citizens have found so much meaning and inspiration in something so unusual." Germany said. "That's actually pretty interesting."

"Plus, who wouldn't want to have super strength?" America said excitably.

"You idiot, you already have super strength!" England snapped as he smacked America over the head. "Need I remind you that you were swinging buffalo above your head before you could count? How about that time you dragged around MY CAR FOR AN HOUR just to ask for the keys?"

"What about that time you kept throwing baseballs into my face so fast that most major league baseball players would look like snails?" Canada grumbled.

"And the time you tore off my window on my bath house." Japan said.

"That's not a super power." America huffed. "I'm just naturally strong."

"This is all well and good but can we please get back to the meeting?" Germany said.

"Yes, I would like to talk again if you don't mind." France said with a huff.

"It's your fault, France." America said. "You were the one who stopped to argue with me."

"Because you were reading a comic book during my turn!" France retorted.

"Here we go again." Germany sighed as the whole room started arguing.

 **A/N: I'm back! Sorry for not updating for the last few weeks. College comes first I'm afraid. However, I haven't abandoned this story so don't worry. Superheroes are one of the most famous pieces of American culture. We grew up with them, wanted to be one, and often enjoy arguing about who is the best comic book company. My favorite superhero? Iron man. Why? Because I want a suit that fires repulsor rays and rockets and can fly. And the suit looks cool. Who's your favorite superhero?**


	77. Chapter 77

Japan sighed happily as he looked up at the moon above him. He was sitting on his porch drinking some tea, listening to the wind rustling through the trees. It was nights like these that he enjoyed the most, as they were so peaceful. Of course, the phone just had to ring, bringing an end to his peaceful meditation. Annoyed, Japan got up and walked over to the phone in the hall and picked it up.

"Hello, this is Japan speaking." Japan said calmly.

" _JAPAN! HEELLP!"_ A freaked out voice shouted, making Japan wince and pull away from the phone.

"What is it this time Italy?" Japan sighed.

" _Huh? Dude, it's me America!"_ America said in a confused voice.

"America? What's wrong?" Japan asked, suddenly getting concerned.

 _"Canada and I were hanging out at his cabin in the woods and I SWEAR we heard a wendigo!"_ America wailed. " _You have to help us!"_

"America, I'm sure that there are no monsters." Japan said trying not to laugh. "I'm sure it was just a moose call or something."

 _"Al, move over. Canada here."_ Canada said as he took the phone from America. _"I know moose calls, and I can tell you for sure that it wasn't! Please help us!"_

"You are both over reacting." Japan said with a sigh. "But if it makes you feel better I'll come over."

 _"Thank you!"_ Canada said in relief.

 _"Please hurry!"_ America said.

"I'll see you soon." Japan said and hung up the phone. As he gathered up his coat and bag, he wondered what a wendigo was.

 **Line Break**

As Japan drove up the snowy dirt road up to the cabin, he couldn't help but realize how far away the cabin was from the rest of the world. In fact, it was almost literally in the middle of nowhere in the middle of the woods. He hadn't seen a single soul on the path, and on either side of him where large trees that blocked the moonlight from reaching the road.

"No wonder America and Canada are scared." Japan thought. "A situation like this is exactly like one of America's horror movies."

Just as he thought this, he saw something jump large in front of him on the road, and he hit the brakes. Screeching to a halt, he stopped short of hitting the creature in front of him. For a second there was silence. Then the creature let out a loud cry, and stomped its feet.

"I knew moose were road hazards in Canada, but I never realized how big they are." Japan gasped as he tried to calm his nerves.

The moose, obviously not amused by the fact that it had almost been run over, walked back into the woods with a grunt. After the moose incident, Japan decided to drive a bit slower. The rest of the trip was quiet and nothing else exciting happened. Finally, he pulled up to the cabin. The cabin looked rather old, sort of like one of those old log cabins. Except for the fact that it had a garage, two cars parked out front, and all of the lights were on in the cabin. Sighing, Japan stepped out of the car and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell. He heard footsteps, and then the door opened.

"Japan, dude!" America said in relief. "Good to see you. Please, come in."

"Thank you." Japan said. Walking in, he saw Canada and his polar bear sitting on the couth with nervous expressions.

"Do you want a cup of tea?" America asked. "We put on the kettle to make some hot chocolate and there is still some hot water left."

"Yes, thank you." Japan said as he hung up his coat and took off his shoes. After a few minutes, everyone was sitting in the living room. Japan was sitting on the couch, while America and Canada sat on the love seat.

"I need to ask, what is a wendigo?" Japan asked.

"It's a North American Monster." Canada explained. "The natives around the great lakes in both my country and America's have talked about it for hundreds of years."

"So this is a very old monster legend?" Japan asked.

"Yeah, it's also one of the freakiest ones!" America said with a shiver. "There are many different ways that the native people describe a wendigo, but I'll go with the most popular version. A wendigo is a monster that was once human, but had ate fellow humans due to starvation. These monsters looked human, but where so thin that it looks like a skeleton with skin stretched over the bones. Their eyes are sunk back into their sockets, to the point where it almost looks like they have none. They are always described as smelling like decaying flesh and rot. In some cultures, they can be giants and in others they are the size of humans."

"Yeah, they aren't your regular cute vampires or werewolf's." Canada said.

"Why would the natives believe in such a creature?" Japan asked, looking a little disturbed.

"It was a tale to stop people from eating each other in times of great hardship during winter." America said. "Even back then cannibalism was a taboo, and they spread the story to stop people from killing each other."

"But of course, that doesn't mean it's not real!" Canada said."

"Whatever you say." Japan said with a sigh. "Look, as far as I saw on the way up here I didn't see anything but a moose. I think that you two should calm down and think logically."

For a moment, the two North American's glanced at each other. Then Canada sighed. "Yeah, maybe you're right."

"Sorry, I always stress out this time of year." America muttered. "Halloween is getting closer, and that's the day the ghosts and creepy things show up."

"I thought you didn't believe in those sort of things." Japan said with a curious look.

"Dude, I don't know why but I always see creepy stuff on Halloween. And usually only around England!" America said. "Maybe it's part of part of our scare competition."

"You're weird." Canada said.

 **A/N: The wendigo is a pretty creepy myth. I won't lie, I was slightly freaked out while researching this one. (Never look at a picture of one, its freaky. I SAID DON'T LOOK! You looked didn't you? Well, I hope you're happy with yourself.) But I have an announcement to make. Due to people asking, and asking, and begging, and being passive aggressive, I will be doing a chapter on, *sigh*… Memes. I know I'm going to regret saying this, but I don't really like memes. (Dodges rotten tomatoes and boo's.) Hey, if any of you had read my chapter on "Topics I will never do" you would already know the reason why. For those too lazy to go back to that chapter, it's because I had a friend who was obsessed with them to the point that he would only speak in meme. It got to the point where I started to despise them, and don't find them funny anymore. (Occasionally a good one will show up, but not often.) But I will write about them fairly and not in a bad light, as I do try to write in a way that keeps bias out of the way of the facts. But for goodness sakes STOP ASKING I'LL DO IT!**


	78. 78

England hummed as he pulled along the side walk in front of America's apartment. He was in a rather good mood, as he had just been told by his boss that he could take the week off. Somehow, America had heard the news, (how on earth did that boy know these things?), and had invited him to stay over at his place. Surprised by the offer but pleased none the less, England had agreed. As he stepped out of the car, he saw America open to door and wave at him.

"England, long time no see!" America said as he walked down the front steps. "Can I help you with your bags?"

"If you don't mind." England said as he opened the trunk of his car.

"No problem." America said. After they had brought in all of the luggage, America pulled out the kettle and put it on the stove.

"If you want to make yourself some tea, I just bought a new box of tea bags." America said with a grin.

"Oh, thank you." England said.

"It wasn't any tr-HERO, NO!" America snapped as he ran out of the kitchen and snatched his cat from the bottom of the stairs. "Bad kitty! You know you're not allowed upstairs!"

Hero, disappointed that his owner had stopped him from his adventure, drooped in America's arms. With an annoyed meow, he jumped from America's arms and ran under the sofa.

"Why isn't your cat allowed upstairs?" England asked with a chuckle as he picked up one of the cat toys and waved it in front of the sofa. As he did this, a pair of paws snatched at the toy.

"He's been scratching up the antique furniture upstairs." America said with a huff. "I swear, he does it on purpose. He never scratches at the furniture downstairs."

"Have you ever tried to teach him not to scratch?" England asked as he dragged the toy away from Hero.

"Have you ever tried to train a cat?" America asked with amusement.

"Point taken." England laughed. Surrendering the toy to the cat, England walked back over to the kitchen. Just then, America's phone binged. Looking at his phone, America sighed as he read the message.

"Hey, I need to take this. My boss wants to talk to me about the elections." America said apologetically. "Don't be surprised if I'm a few hours. You know how these things are."

"I understand lad." England said with a grimace. Honestly, he didn't envy America with how the elections were going this year.

"I'll be in my office if you need me." America said as he walked towards his study. "Why don't you settle in? My home is your home after all." And with that, America went into the study and closed the door.

Sighing, England picked up his bags and carried them up the stairs. Walking into the guest room, he noticed the place was covered in a thin layer of dust. Frowning, England but his bags on the bed and looked around. While America wasn't always the neatest person, he usually always cleaned the guest room before someone came over.

"Maybe he forgot with all of the work he has been doing." England thought. "I wouldn't be surprised."

After England had unpacked, he decided to go back downstairs and make a cup of tea. As he walked out of the room, he passed one of the door that was always locked. Usually, England never gave the door a second glance because he respected America's privacy and he wasn't a rude house guest. However, he saw that the door was slightly ajar. For a moment, England was tempted to take a look inside the room. However, he shook his head and kept walking. As he reached the top of the stairs, he saw Hero looking up at him.

"Now cat, you know you can't come up here." England said. Hero, still staring the English man in the eyes, put one paw on the bottom step.

"Cat, I'm warning you." England threatened. Hero's eyes narrowed, and he placed his other paw on the bottom step.

"Don't you even think about it." England said sternly.

Hero, deciding to ignore England, suddenly raced up the staircase and past England. Spinning around, England saw Hero race into the first door that open.

"Come back here!" England snapped as he ran into the room the cat had gone into. As he entered the room, England was suddenly aware how dark it was. Not wanting to stumble around in the dark and break something, England ran his hand against the wall in an attempt to find a light switch. For a moment, he couldn't feel anything. Then, he felt a switch. Turning it on, he winced at the sudden light. After blinking a few times, he was finally able to see.

The room was full of books. Hundreds of them. Each wall was stacked from top to bottom with shelfs of books. This was rather surprising to England, as he never thought America as the book collecting type. Glancing around, he also noticed that there seemed to be a desk and a few chairs. And sitting on the desk was a rather large purring cat.

"There you are." England said as he walked over to the cat. "Come on, down you get." As he picked up the cat, (who was still looking rather smug), he noticed a small journal open on the desk. He had tried not to read it, but when he saw his name, curiosity got the best of him.

"Listen here cat, if you don't tell your owner I let you in here you can stay." England said as he put the cat down. Sitting down, England picked up the journal and started to read. The first thing he noticed was America had written down the month and year, but not the day. He wondered why.

 **9/16,**

 **"I spoke to Canada today. He's invited me over for Thanksgiving at his place. Honesty, did he really think I would forget? (That was sarcastic.) Of course he would. He's always being over shadowed by me. I wonder if England or France will remember. After all, they don't have a thanksgiving. They often forget I have one. At least Canada and I share a holiday that most of the world doesn't remember or care about."**

England felt a slight twinge of guilt as he read this. He often forgot about the North American brother's thanksgiving's. In fact, if Canada hadn't reminded him last year he might have missed both of their holidays. (Although, he had been happy to see how happy America was last year when they watched his Macy's day parade.) Pushing those thoughts out of his head, England continued to read.

 **"I know this will sound bad, but I usually always feel the loneliest around thanksgiving. After all, thanksgiving is about spending time with your family, and I don't even know if I have a family."**

England stared at the words he had just read in disbelief. Of course the boy had a family! He had Canada and himself, and if he was being generous he would even say that France was family too. Why would America feel like he didn't have a family?

 **"If I'm being perfectly honest, I'm a rather odd country. I don't have one single nation founding me. In fact, I have roots all across the world. I was colonized by Spain, France, England, the Dutch, Sweden, and so many others. Who would I call my family? Sure, England might have had the most influence on me, but I think that the revolutionary war damaged our family connection permanently. The fact of the matter is I'm alone. I'm not European, so I can't relate to anyone over there. Even Canada is closer to Europe than I am. Mexico is a lot more similar to the South American Countries in language and culture, so I don't fit in there either. I wouldn't count the Asian or Middle Eastern Countries either, because we have next to nothing in common. (And the small fact that the Middle East wants to kill me and North Korea would most likely nuke me the first chance he got.) I don't have a great history with the African Countries, and I don't know about Australia. (I mean, Australia is a cool guy and all but I don't know if I want to be related to a guy who owns deadly animals because he thinks they are cute.) I guess what I'm trying to say is that I don't know where I belong. It's like what I first told England when I first met him. I'm just trying to understand who I am. I just feel so alone. I desperately want a family like what the Asians or the Nordic countries have, but the truth is I never will. I'm a country that had multiple countries colonize him, yet I have no one to call family. Isn't that ironic? I guess Canada is really the only one I would really call a true brother, but if I'm being perfectly honest with myself that isn't a lot…"**

England sighed as read this, shaking his head. He never knew that America had felt this way. Of course he realized that the revolutionary war and the war of 1812 had put a major strain on his relationship with America, but that didn't mean they weren't brothers. And how could he even question Canada's relationship with him. For goodness sake, they looked almost identical!

 **"…but I can't think about this right now. England is coming over soon and I need to get ready. I haven't even cleaned the guest room because I've been so busy with work. Maybe I can distract England with tea and sneak upstairs and give the place a quick dusting. It's the perfect plan. No true English man can refuse tea!"**

"Ah-ha, so that's why he was so eager to serve me tea." England chuckled.

 **"Shoot, I can see his car coming down the road! Thank god I decided to get dressed early today."**

 **-America**

England sighed as he finished reading the entry. Closing the book, he put it exactly where he found it on the desk and got up from the chair. Hero, who had been curled up on one of the chairs, stretched and jumped over to him, rubbing up against his leg. England picked up the cat, and carried him out of the room. Making sure to turn off the lights, England shut the door to about how it was before he opened it, and carried Hero down stairs. After placing Hero on the sofa, England went into the kitchen and put on the kettle.

"Oh, England, did you finish unpacking?" America asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Hmm, oh yes." England said as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"What are thinking about?" America asked.

"How to train a cat." England said with a grin. "I thought you said that you would be talking to your boss for longer."

"Nah, the guy just wanted to rant." America said with a smirk as he sat down at the table. "I don't blame him."

"America, Canada's Thanksgiving is on the 10th this year right? And your Thanksgiving is on the 24th of November?" England asked as he put some tea bags into a cup.

"Uh, yeah." America said, blinking in surprise. "What about it?"

"Well, I haven't got a message from your brother asking me or the frog if we're coming over." England said casually as he poured the tea into the cup. "I'm just wondering if he forgot that you, the frog, and I are family is all. After all, Thanksgiving is about family right?"

For a second, America watched England for any sign of sarcasm. Finding none, he looked cautiously hopeful. "Well, I did get a message from him this morning asking me to join him. I'm sure your invites are on the way."

"Excellent, you know how much I enjoy your brother's pancakes." England said with a smile. "And don't think for a moment I'd miss either of your cooking."

As England said this, America started laughing. "Dude, I hardly think that either of us are great chefs."

"Well if I have anything to say about it I like pie, and you and your brother make good pies. Better than the frogs in any case." England snorted.

"Stop, you're making me blush." America chuckled.

"It's true!" England said. "Have I ever told you about the time France tried to make me eat a snail pie?"

"No, when did this happen?" America asked looking amused.

"Oh, it was around…"

 **Line Break**

About an hour after America had gone upstairs for the night, England had decided that it was time for him to turn in. As he walked upstairs, he noticed that a certain furry friend was waiting for him. As he reached the top, Hero turned around and walked over to the library door and pushed it open and walked inside. Following Hero, England walked into the study. Turning on the lights, he noticed that the journal had been used again. However, the entry was a lot shorter this time. As he read it, he couldn't help but smile.

 **9/16**

 **"I do have a family."**

 **-America**

 ** _A/N: Oh boy, this was a long chapter. But I think that it was worth the effort. (Oh, and as for the meme chapter don't worry. I never stated_** ** _when_** ** _I was going to write it. *Evil laughter*) FYI it's going to be the 80_** ** _th_** ** _chapter. I forgot to write that in the last Author notes. Sorry about that. Anyways, America is a rather odd country. I have often wondered where we fit in with the world, although I'm not sure if this should be a strange thing about America. I guess you guys can make your own decision on what kind of message you want to take from this chapter. But I really enjoyed writing this one. :) Oh, and if you want to hear the story about the snail pie let me know._**


	79. Chapter 79

The next G-8 meeting took place in Columbia, South Carolina. While it was unusual for America to place his meetings in the south other than Atlanta, America decided that they should change up the scene. The others agreed as long as no more tornados came and destroyed their meeting. While the flight to the capital of the state had been simple, Russia soon discovered that he had no idea where he was when he attempted to walk to meeting building from his hotel.

"I swear, America's south is like walking in an oven." Russia grumbled as he looked at the GPS on his phone.

"Do ya' need help?" An old lady asked as she passed Russia.

"Da. I mean yes." Russia said as he looked down at the little old lady looking happily up at him.

"Yes ma'am." She cheerfully corrected him.

"Um, yes ma'am." Russia said, blinking in surprise.

"Figured as much." The old lady chuckled. "Ya' don't look like you're from around here. Where ya' trying to get to young man?"

"I'm trying to get to the capital building. Do you know how to get there Mrs.…?" Russia asked uncertainly.

"Mrs. Miller." The old woman said. "Yes, I know the way there. You're not that far off in fact. If ya' take the next right and walk about five blocks you should be right there."

"Oh, I guess I just passed it twice." Russia said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh, bless your heart." Mrs. Miller said as she patted Russia's arm. "It happens to the best of us. Well, you have a good day young man. And for goodness sakes, take off that heavy coat, you'll get heat stroke."

"Yes ma'am." Russia said. With that, Mrs. Miller gave him one last smile and walked off. Bewildered, Russia walked down to the capital building and into the meeting room.

"Russia, dude, where have you been?" America asked as Russia walked in.

"I was getting my heart blessed by an old woman." Russia said looking confused.

"What are you talking about?" America asked looking at Russia like he had just grow two heads.

"An old lady who was giving me directions said "Bless your heart."" Russia said with a shrug.

As Russia said this, America started to chuckle. "Aw man, burned by an old lady."

"What do you mean?" England asked.

"Dude, when someone from the south says "Bless your heart", it usually means they think you're an idiot, or they feel sorry for you." America said with a smirk. "The south is a great place for passive aggressive burns."

"Oh, I thought she was just a strange old lady." Russia said thoughtfully as he sat down.

"She might have meant it in a nice way." America said. "You just can't tell with the people down here. For example, when I was arguing with a woman the other day in a store, she called me sweetheart. Man, did that ever annoy me."

"Why would that annoy you?" Italy asked.

"Well, this is the way she said it." America said. Putting on a sweetly sarcastic tone, America started to mimic the woman. "Listen Sweetheart, I don't got time for your nonsense."

"Wow, that is annoying." Prussia said.

"The south has an annoying yet charming way to say fuck you in such a way that you don't know if they mean fuck you or are being nice." America said with a grin. "One of their trademark ways is by saying bless your heart."

"But why wasn't that old lady afraid of me?" Russia asked.

"Was here name Mrs. Miller?" America asked.

"Da, it was!" Russia said in surprise. "Do you know this woman?"

"Yeah, I served in the army with her husband in the Vietnam war." America said. "Woman's tough as nails, and can kick butt if needed. Her husband still hangs out with me time to time."

"That's rather interesting. I should talk to her again, she seems nice." Russia said.

 **A/N: Ok, I'm sorry for writing this chapter in my usual format after my super awesome chapter last time. I have disappointed myself. :( But I didn't really know how to write this one. (You know, it's kind of sad that I can't write a southern accent when I was born in the south.) However, the south is famous for telling people to fuck off and go to hell in ways that seem nice. And yes, bless your heart has many meanings. Depending on how it's used, it can mean they think you're an idiot, they feel sorry for you, they want to show sympathy, or they have no idea what to say. So you better pay attention. (oh, and on a side note in order to show signs of respect to people who are older than you in the south, (mostly adults), you refer to them as Sir or Ma'am. I personally use Mr. and Mrs. As I find Sir and Ma'am as too formal.)**


	80. Chapter 80

During the fall, Canada liked to sit in his garden and watch the trees around his house fall to the ground. As boring as that sounded, Canada always enjoyed the peace and quiet and found it fun. He was sitting in his garden, drinking a hot chocolate. Also, he enjoyed watching his polar bear roll around in the leaves. (At the moment, the little bear had a leaf on its head.)

"You know Kumala, this is usually the time where someone comes running up to me with a problem or I get a frantic phone call interrupting the peace." Canada pondered.

Kumajirou looked over, and shook its head. "That sounds like a bad plot device in a short story."

"Yeah, it does." Canada chuckled as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. "But it seems like it happens to me a lot."

"Who are you?" Kumajirou asked.

"I'm your owner!" Canada sighed. For a minute, Canada sat in thought. Then he sighed. "I'm bored. I want to do something."

"Call that hamburger guy." Kumajirou said.

"Oh, that's a good idea. Poor guy hasn't called me in a while and he probably needs to vent about his elections." Canada said as he pulled out his phone.

"Now who's the bad plot device?" Kumajirou said as he walked off.

"Was I just set up by a bear?" Canada said as he called his brother. For a few seconds, the phone continued to ring, then finally America picked up.

 _"Bro, good to hear from you!"_ America said cheerfully as he picked up the phone. _"What do ya need?"_

"Just wanted to say hello. I'm bored." Canada said.

 _"Dude, you must be bored to call me right now."_ America said. _"Hardly anyone has called me in the last few days because they're scared I'm just going to talk about politics. The only other person to call me this week was Mexico and his threats of calling china to build a wall to keep American's out of his country because he says my citizens are all going nuts and-"_

"Al, you're ranting." Canada butt in before his brother went on an hour long speech.

 _"Oops, sorry."_ America sighed. _"I'm just stressed out. Oh, but I could use your help with something."_

"I swear if you ask to move into my place one more time-" Canada started.

 _"While that would be awesome, that's not what I need help with."_ America laughed. _"As you know, I have that scaring competition with England again this year and I need some help."_

"Al, out of all the people you could have chosen, why on earth would you ask me for help with that?" Canada asked in confusion. "Why not ask Russia?"

 _"Um, you have seen my elections right?"_ America said nervously. _"And you do know that I am having A LOT of tension with Russia right now, right? Russia is the last person I want to talk to right now. And, I've already talked to some of the others. They already agreed, but really you're the only other person who can help me pull off this scare I'm going to pull on England."_

"So, what's your plan?" Canada asked. "If you're planning to dress up as one of your presidential candidates and making me dress up as the other one I swear I will hurt you."

 _"No, that wouldn't work against England. In fact, he sent me a sympathy card and a basket of scones. No, remember how last year you scared everyone by looking creepy in front of that window?"_ America asked.

"Yes…" Canada said.

 _"Well, it got me thinking."_ America said. As America told Canada his plan, Canada started to smile. Every now and then, his brother could come up with some good ideas.

 ** _LINE BREAK_**

"Why did you drag me along for this?" France complained as he read the map.

"Because, I needed you to read the map." England said as he looked around him. They were driving on a lonely dirt road in the middle of the woods in Maine. In fact, the trees where so thick that they were blocking out the moonlight, making it hard to see the road. So it was hard to see the road.

"Ah, I think that the building should be showing up soon." France said.

"I swear; we always seem to be using paper maps." England muttered.

"It's not my fault!" France said angrily. "I can't get a signal on my phone. The connection out here is horrible."

"America is so predictable, he always had a bad habit of setting up scary movies in the same way." England chuckled. "I wonder if he's going to try and scare me with the Jason mask and chainsaw again."

"I hope not, from what I heard from Canada, America is scary with a chainsaw even without a mask." France said. "Ah, here is the building."

As they pulled up into the driveway, they studied the building. The building seemed like an old hotel, but it seemed to be in bad shape. The roof was collapsed in some places, most of the windows were either broken or boarded up, and the paint was badly in need for a new coat. A dead oak tree stood near the building, looking like it could crash onto the building with the slightest breeze. The porch was sagging, and most of the wood had rotted away. All in all, it would have been scary looking but the effect was ruined by a bunch of balloons tied to the porch rails in the shape of pumpkins.

"That's odd, America is usually good at setting up the mood." England said with a frown.

"Maybe his heart isn't in it this year." France said with a shrug as he stepped out of the car. "You know how much stress he's in."

"I hope he got my gift basket." England said as he walked up the porch.

 _"My goodness, I think that's the scariest part of all of this! I hope America's ok."_ France thought.

As England rang the doorbell, the door slowly swung open. After looking into the building to make sure Russia wasn't around, England walked in.

"America, I'm here!" England called. "I brought the frog, I hope you don't mind!"

"I don't think he's going to answer." France said as he pointed at the back of the door. On it, a note said to walk around the building and find the bowl of candy to win.

"This seems rather lazy." England said as they walked down the main hall.

"Who knows, maybe it will get better." France said.

"Excuse me, but who are you two?" An angry voice said from behind them. Jumping, they turned around and saw an old man holding a flashlight glaring at them. The old man was rather tall, and would have towered over them his he wasn't crouched over. He was wearing a pair of overalls, and had a long white beard. "Don't you know this building is off limits?"

"Oh, but a friend of mine invited me here." England said with confusion. "His name is Alfred."

As England mentioned America's name, the old man suddenly started laughing. "Oh, Alfred sent you? Well, I never thought he would come back here."

"What do you mean?" France asked.

"Oh, Alfred used to spend a lot of time here when he wasn't busy with work." The old man sighed. "He stopped coming after he started to go international."

"But, didn't he visit you?" France asked.

"Well, in a way. But you see, we never really talked. He couldn't see me after all. He can't see ghosts." And with that, the man let out a horrible laugh and vanished into thin air. The flashlight fell to the floor with a loud thud, echoing in the empty hallway.

"How did he do that?!" France shrieked as he hid behind England.

"Oh, settle down." England said as she swatted France off of him. "Even if it was a real ghost, they can't do any harm."

"Says you." France muttered.

Picking up the flashlight, they continued to walk down the hall. As they turned a corner, they were greeted with the sight of a door. Opening it, they walked into what once looked to be a sitting room. While the room it's self was long destroyed by time, the windows in the room seemed to be covered by tattered curtains, but seemed intact for the most part.

"Do you see the candy anywhere?" England asked as he walked around the room.

"No, it's probably hidden." France said as he looked up the fire place.

"That's true, I'll look behind the curtain." England said. Walking over, England pulled back the curtains and looked around the area. Finding nothing, they decided to move on. However, before they could even more towards the exit they heard a voice singing.

 _"Once long ago, I tilled my land_

 _Working hard all day long_

 _And every day as I worked away_

 _I would sing a little song_

 _Da da, da da, da da"_

"England, please tell me you hear that too." France said as he looked around the room.

"Yes, but I don't see anyone outside or in the hallway." England said nervously as he looked out the window.

 _"But the man who worked beside me_

 _He didn't like to listen to me sing_

 _So he picked up an axe from the dead oak tree_

 _And brought down on my neck with a mighty swing"_

 _Da da, da da, da da"_

As England and France listened, they realized that the song was getting louder.

 _"EVEN THOUGH HE STRUCK ME DOWN_

 _I CONTINUED TO SING AWAY_

 _EVENTUALLY HE RAN FROM ME_

 _AND WITH NO BODY TO CHASE HIM, I LOST MY PREY_

 _DA DA, DA DA, DA DA"_

"England, I think it's coming from the fireplace." France said, backing away from it.

"But, I thought you checked up there!" England yelled, covering his ears.

"I did, there was nothing up there!" France shouted over the song.

 ** _"BUT BEFORE HE LEFT HE HID MY BODY_**

 ** _SO THAT I COULD NEVER GIVE CHASE_**

 ** _BUT STILL I SING UP HERE ALONE…"_**

For a moment, the song stopped. Then, with a curtailing scream, something fell out of the fireplace. To England and Frances horror, it was a decapitated head of a young man.

 ** _"_** ** _IN THIS DIRTY FIREPLACE_**

 ** _DA DA, DA DA, DA DA."_**

Without any hesitation, England and France ran out of the room as fast as they could, not daring to look behind them. As soon as the slammed the door behind them, the ran down the hall and into a different room. As they stood there panting, France spoke up.

"What the hell was THAT?" France asked as he tried to calm down.

"I don't fucking know!" England snapped.

"Where are we anyway?" France asked as he looked around.

"Who cares, as long as we're away from that, that THING!" England said as he leaned against the door.

"We seem to be in what was the kitchen I think." France said.

"Please, please tell me the candy is in here." England said as he glanced around.

"I am afraid I don't see it." France said.

"Ok, let's take a moment to calm down." England said with a sigh. "It probably wasn't real. You know that America has got a lot better with his special effects over the years."

"Yes, you're right." France said with a nervous chuckle.

After calming down, they started to look around the room. For a few minutes, they didn't find anything, until the only thing left was the fridge.

"I don't want to know what's in there." France said.

"Don't be a baby, there's nothing in there." England scoffed.

"No, I mean what if it has rotten food, or worse, rats in there?" France said in disgust.

"Oh yes, after what we just saw you're going to be scared of rotten food." England said as he rolled his eyes. Opening the door, he raised an eyebrow when all he found was a flashlight with a little pumpkin sticker on it.

"America sure does have a strange sense of humor." France said as he took the flashlight and turned it on.

"Hmm, yes." England said as he glanced at the door. "Do you think we can go out into the hallway?"

"Well, seeing as the door isn't being kicked in I would say yes." France said.

Walking back into the hallway, they wandered around until they came across a set of stairs.

"After you, Frog." England said.

"An you call yourself a gentleman." France scoffed as he walked up the stairs. When they got to the second landing, they found that the layout was similar to the floor below them, but there were many more doors lining the hallway.

"I don't want to check all of these rooms." France said.

"Come on, it won't take that long if we stop complaining." England said as he opened the door closest to them. "But if we see any more fireplaces let's not stick around."

Most of the rooms were the same, with the same layout. This didn't come as a surprise to England, as hotels do have the same lay out. Finally, they came to the last door. Opening it, they were happy to see a large bowl of candy on the table.

"At last!" France said as he walked up to the bowl.

"Hmm, that was rather anticlimactic." England said as he looked around.

"You sound disappointed." France said with a chuckle.

"No, just confus-" England started to say when suddenly…

 **BANG!**

Jumping, they looked at the window, and to their horror saw one of the boards had been torn off, and a creepy woman was peering at them through the space. She had long grey hair that hung over her face, and an old dress from the 1800's. Her eye's looked unfocused and insane.

" _Let me in…let me in…"_ The woman hissed as she tore another board off the window, and started crawling in.

"Holy FUCK! LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" England shrieked as he backed out of the room.

"Don't leave me with her!" France yelped as he ran after England.

 _"Intruders…Intruders…"_ The woman hissed as he crawled after them on all fours.

Shutting the door and barring it with a chair, they ran as they heard the woman scratch the door on the other side. As they ran down one of the hallways, they saw two figures up ahead. Coming to a halt, they were horrified to see two boys, with no eyes and blood coming out of the holes. They were identical in every way, except for the part where one of the boys was holding a knife and smiling and the other one was bleeding from his chest and crying blood.

"Oh, god help us." England muttered as he backed away.

 _"Do you want to join our game? It is so much fun to play."_ The smiling one said, his voice like nails on a chalkboard.

 _"The only rule is run away, or you will loss."_ The crying one said. And as he said this, he started to cough up blood.

 _"Come and play with us."_ The two said in unison as the walk closer to England and France.

"Holy Shit, run!" England said as he grabbed France and ran for his life. France was more than happy to follow, as the laugh of the twins echoed around them.

As they ran to the stairs, they heard a crash behind them and saw the woman crawling alarmingly fast after them, hissing under her breath. As they ran down the stairs, they were terrified to see the woman crawl down the wall. Running past the sitting room, they heard the head screaming and laughing, and starting to sing again. Finally, they got to the lobby. Not even stopping to see if they had got away, they ran out of the house. And there, in front of their car, was the twins. However, instead of threating them they were laughing their asses off and high fiving one another.

"Dude, did you see their faces?" America howled as he clutched his stomach.

"Aw man, I think I'm going to throw up." Canada wheezed as he jabbed his brother with the fake knife.

"Oh, very funny you two." England huffed as he walked up to them.

"Canada! How could you scare me like that?" France wailed.

"Oh, don't be upset." Canada chuckled as he patted France on the back. We didn't even know you were coming, so don't take it too personally."

"How did we do?" Germany asked as he walked out of the house. Pulling off his fake beard, he gave England and France an amused smile. "France, I never knew your voice could get so high."

"Shut it!" France said angrily.

"I thought I did really well, don't you?" Sweden said as he walked out behind Germany, rubbing his neck. "Although next time America, try not to drop the bag of ash so hard."

"Bag of ash?" England asked.

"Yeah, because you guys were expecting me to scare you by the window, I put a cloth over Sweden's head and covered it in ashes. When I made the falling head appear, it really was a fragile bag of ash that would create a cloud to hid Sweden taking the cloth off of his head making it look like it had dropped out of the fireplace." America explained.

"Don't forget about me." The woman hissed as she appeared behind France, making him scream.

"Of course, you did amazingly Belarus." America said.

"Wait, how were you able to climb the walls?" England asked.

"It was not hard. I have to sneak up on my brother so I didn't need any help to do it. It was easy." Belarus said with a shrug as she wiped off the makeup on her face.

"But, how did Germany disappear into thin air?" France asked.

"Now, now, I can't give away all of my secrets!" America said. But most importantly, I won!"

"Wait a moment, I found the bowl of candy!" England said.

"Oh, that?" Canada asked. "I put that there. It was a way to get you to move around the house more."

"See, I won!" America said with a cheer."

"Fine, you won this time, but don't forget I still have to scare you."

"That's all well and good, but I think it's time to leave." France said. "I, for one, am getting tired."

 **A/N:** ** _I'm BACK! In America, it is a Halloween tradition to set up haunted houses and scared people. Of course, sometimes these haunted houses can be kid friendly but some haunted houses are so scary that they won't allow people with heart problems in. Yeah, I'd never enter one of those because I don't do well with horror. And yes, before you start to raise hell about me not doing the meme chapter here's the reason why I'm pushing it back. I've had an awful two weeks. First my computer crashed and I had to send it back to the company to get it repaired, (and I only got it back yesterday), and I got into a car accident and my car was totaled. (And before you freak out no one was hurt.) The only thing that was lost was my car. The only thing scary thing in my life is insurance bills. And not to mention all of the college work. So yes, I promise I will do the meme chapter but I wanted to write this to cheer myself up. And sense October isn't over, I may update another Halloween chapter. (And Holly Molly I wrote a large chapter didn't I?) And by the way, I wrote the song._**


	81. Chapter 81

After all of the stress after the election, America was just thankful it was over. (No one is ever happy about the outcomes of the elections, so he was used to it by now.) So, as he did every election year he went to his cabin in the mountains for a week to relax. (He also had to bring Hero, his cat, as the usual person who took care of him was going out of town for that weekend.) For about two days, nothing eventful happened, but on the third morning, America woke up to a slight chill in the cabin. Looking out, he saw big puffy snowflakes falling. Walking over to the window, America looked out at the woods surrounding the house. America sighed as he looked out of his window and watched the snow falling quietly to the ground. It had snowed about a foot overnight, and in the morning light the snow sparkled softly. The trees would shake every now and then when the snow fell off, making the woods seem to wave at him. There were small animal tracks of the deer in the woods, and some of raccoons by the trash. Other than that, the snow was untouched, beckoning America to come and fill it with foot prints. It was a true wonderland.

For a moment, America just let the atmosphere sink in. Then, reluctantly, he moved away from the window. After eating breakfast and getting dressed, he fed Hero. Hero, obviously not amused by the fact that his breakfast was late, meowed angrily. After sniffing the plate, Hero hissed as he realized his food smelled off.

"Hush you." America said as he poked the top of his cat's head. "You heard what the vet said, you're a little fatty. You have to eat the diet cat food."

Meowing angrily, Hero stormed off under the sofa, with only his tail stinking out.

Rolling his eyes, America walked over to the front door and took his coat off the hook and put it on, and grabbed his car brush and shovel. Bracing himself for the cold, he opened the door and stepped outside.

As he expected, his car was buried a pile of snow. "Fuck, you'd think after over two hundred years of putting up with this bull shit I would be used to shoveling snow." America grumbled as he started to dig a pathway to his car. "But no, I have to be an adult and do adult things like shoveling the goddamn snow instead of playing with it." After digging for a while, he started look around at the snow. He couldn't help but remember a time when he was still England's colony, and was still living with England in the big house they used to share when he was a small boy. As he took a break, he remembered the first snow fall after the house was built.

 ** _Line break_**

"England, England!" America shouted excitedly as he raced into England's bedroom. Climbing up onto the bed, he began to shake England's shoulders.

"Look, look, it snowed last night! It looks like it goes up to my waist!" America shouted excitedly as he bounced on the bed.

"Hmm, what?" England muttered sleepily as he opened a drowsy eye to look at the small boy shaking him. "That's lovely poppet." He yawned as he snuggled back into bed.

"No, don't go back to sleep." America whined as he patted the top of England's head.

"But I'm tired." England said he put the cover over his head. "It's too early."

"England, noooo!" America huffed as he started to push England out of bed.

"Woah, America!" England yelped as he fell onto the floor. America giggled as he watched England untangle himself from his sheets on the floor. "America, what have I told you about using that strength of yours?" England said sternly as he got up.

"I don't know." America said happily. "I forgot."

With a huff, England gave America a stern look. "I said not to use it to break me or the house."

"Ah, but you see I didn't break you or the house, I just pushed you out of bed." America said as he gave his guardian a big grin. "So I didn't break the rules."

For a moment, England just gave America an angry look, then he started to laugh. "Alright, you have me there." England said with an amused smile as he picked up America. "But I guess I'll have to make a new rule. No pushing me out of bed."

"Aww, ok. But look, it snowed last night! See." America said cheerfully as he pointed out the window.

"I see, I see." England chuckled as he carried America back to his room. "I'll have to tell one of the servants to shovel the path.

"No, don't." America huffed as he lightly smacked England's cheek. "I wanna play in it."

"No America, you'll just get your clothes wet and make a mess. And it's not "I wanna play in the snow," It is "I want to play in the snow.""

"Ugh, not grammar lessons this early!" America whined as England put him down in front of the dresser.

"America, it is important for you to learn proper English. You will speak like a gentleman." England said as he pulled out Americas clothes.

"But I wanna-, I mean, I want to play in the snow! I want to build a snowman!" America whined as England got him dressed.

"No means no, America." England said with firm look.

Sighing, America pouted as he watched England get ready.

"Really America, your face is going to freeze like that." England said as he glanced over at the pouting boy next to him.

"I don't care." America mumbled.

"Come on, let's get something to eat shall we?" England said as he ushered the boy down the stairs.

After they went downstairs, England and America sat at the table eating in silence as America continued to pout. After a while, there was a knock at the door and the butler walked in.

"Mr. England sir, there is a letter for you." He said as he handed the letter to England.

"Oh, thank you James." England said as he took the letter. Nodding, James walked back out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

For a minute, England sat in silence as he read the letter. Then with a huff, he folded it up and cleared his throat.

"America?" He asked.

"Yes?" America asked, looking over at England in interest.

"I am going to go into town to speak to a few people from the government. I'll be back around three. It seems I'm going to put our math lessons off for today."

"Oh, that's too bad." America said as he tried not to smile.

"Don't worry, we'll do it tomorrow." England said as he stood up. "While I'm gone, don't get into any trouble, and don't you dare lay a single toe in the snow."

"Okay, Okay, I heard you the first time." America mumbled.

"And don't mumble, it makes you sound uneducated." England said as he walked to the door.

After America was sure England was gone, he jumped out of his seat and ran to the kitchen. When he opened the door, he saw James cleaning dishes. James was America's favorite person other than England in the house. He was an older gentleman, around his 70's. He always had interesting stories and often played with America when America was bored.

"James, do you know where my coat is?" America asked as he tugged on the old man's sleeve.

"Oh, Alfred, I didn't see you come in." James said as he smiled kindly down at the boy. "Now, I could have sworn I heard Mr. England telling you not to lay a single toe in the snow."

"I'm not, I promise I'm not." America said. "I'm just going to go on the porch and look at it. That' ok right?"

"Hmm, I guess that's alright." James said with a laugh. "But why on earth do you want to look at it? You have such strange idea's."

"Come on, please?" America asked.

"Alright lad." James said. "I put your coat, scarf, and gloves in the hallway closet."

"Thanks you, James." America said happily as he raced to the hallway. As he reached the front of the house, America peeked out and saw England getting into the carriage and start pulling out of the driveway. After America was sure England was gone, he raced over to the closet and pulled on his coat, scarf, and gloves and opened the door. Shivering from the sudden cold, America walked down to the closest step with snow on it and picked some up with his hands. Then, he gathered up as much as he could and started to make a ball out of it. Once it had become a rather large snow ball, he placed it on the step and started to make a smaller one. He did this once more, until he had stacked it up into a small snowman. Smiling, he stared proudly at his small masterpiece.

"What do we have here?" James asked as he walked out and saw America looking at his little snowman.

"It's a snowman." America said.

"That's a bit small don't you think?" James asked as he sat on the step next to America with a thoughtful look.

"Yeah, but I can't go where there's a lot of snow to build a big one." America pouted.

For a moment, they sat in silence, then James snapped his fingers and grinned.

"Well, you can't, but I can. How about I bring some snow over to you so you can build that snowman without stepping in it?"

"Woah, really!?" America asked as he stared excitably up at the man next to him.

"Yes, why don't I get my shovel?" James asked with a grin as he ruffled the America's hair.

After a few minutes, America was molding a big snowman on the porch as James brought snow to him. Once it was big enough, James brought out a carrot for the nose and coal for the eyes.

"What kind of face shall we give him?" James asked as he stood next to America.

"Let's make it look like England." America said happily.

"What a clever idea." James said as he started to make the face on the snowman. After he put on the eyes, he started to make as smiley face when America tugged on his sleeve.

"No, make it look stern." America said. "England always looks stern."

"That's a bit harsh don't you think?" James asked as he started laughing at the bluntness of America.

"No, it's the truth." America said with a giggle.

"Alright then, but we can't make him look stern without eyebrows. What should we make the Eyebrows out of?"

"We can make them out of sticks." America said. "But make sure to make the eyebrows super big. I mean, make them giant."

"Again, don't you think that's a bit harsh." James asked as he chuckled.

"No, I'm just telling you to make it look like him." America said as he bounced up and down.

For a minute, they molded the face until it was stern looking and had bushy looking eyebrows. For a moment, the two of them looks at their handy work with pride.

"It looks just like him." America said as he gave the snowman a nod of approval.

"Indeed it does." James said with a laugh. "Well, I for one am getting cold. Why don't I make us a hot cup of tea to warm us up?"

"Oh, can we have muffins too?" America asked excitably as James took his by the hand and led him back into the house.

"Of course." James said.

About an hour later, England walked into the house and spotted America and James eating muffins together.

"Could someone tell me how such a handsome snowman ended up on our porch?" England asked with an amused look on his face.

"James made it with me. He gathered up the snow while I played with it." America said with a yawn as he rubbed his eyes. "I didn't put a single toe in the snow just like you said."

"Oh I see." England said as he gave James an amused smile. "But it seems to me lad you're getting a bit tired."

"I'm never tired. America said as he tried to stop himself from yawning.

"Uh huh, and I'm the tooth fairy." England chuckled as he picked up America. Off to bed with you. We don't need you falling asleep at the table.

"Okay." America muttered. "Thanks again James, it was fun." America said as England carried him out of the room.

"Not a problem, Alfred." James said with a gentle smile. And after that, America fell asleep.

 ** _Line break_**

America sighed as he looked around him. He hadn't thought about James in many, many years. About a year after they had built that snowman together he had died in his sleep. While he had been devastated at the time, he had healed over the years. He just missed the stories he used to tell him.

"Wow, this turned depressing." America muttered. He resumed his shoveling, and finally made it to the car. As he took his car brush out, he stopped and stared at the car thoughtfully for a second. Then, he brushed off all of the snow onto the ground. However, after he was done he built a small snowman on the hood of it, and with a smirk, walked back over to the house. As he opened the door, Hero walked out, and made a bolt towards the snow in a dash of freedom. However, he slipped and fell into the snow with a small poof sound, and with a hiss ran back inside where the warmth was.

"What, did you get cold feet?" America asked with a howl of laughter as he watched Hero try to shake the snow off of himself, only to become wet as the snow melted. Howling in anger, the cat once again hid under the sofa in a temper tantrum.

 ** _A/N:_** ** _I live once more to bring you the strange things about America. Yes, it is that magical time of year where the north gets 3 feet of snow and the people down south, (a.k.a. me) does not get even frost and is very jealous of not having ever a millimeter of snow. While some people see the snow as something fun, (mostly kids), the adults have to shovel it and be pissed off that they can't go to work. And where in the south if we even see a snow flake we freak out and buy all the bread out of the store like the world is ending. And Canada laughs at us. Oh, yeah, sense In the south we never get any snow, when we do get it, it is never enough to build a large one. So I build small ones around my house to make up for it._**


	82. MERRY CHRISTMAS PART 2

Every Christmas America would throw a Christmas party. This had been a long held tradition for almost 100 years. (With the exception of a few years due to war.) Usually, America would make his party's big and loud, with his house decked out in Christmas lights and the inside of his house look like someone vomited all over it. However, this year America decided to do something a little different. A few weeks before the party, he had announced that this year they would all be doing a secret Santa. Of course, the other countries were happy to go along with this because it was a lot cheaper than buying a gift for everyone at the party. So, after the hat was passed around with all of the names, they all agreed to meet at America's house on Christmas Eve. After they had all gathered in the living room, America stood up.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to our Secret Santa! Did you all get a gift for each other?" America asked cheerfully.

"Yup." Prussia said as Gilbird sat on his head. (Gilbird was wearing the Santa had gotten from last year on his head.) The others all muttered in agreement as they held up their presents.

"Great, so who wants to go first?" America asked eagerly as he scanned the room for volunteers.

"I'll go, as I am the oldest." China said as he raised his hand. Standing up, he walked over to Prussia and handed over his gift, which was neatly wrapped in a red and gold stripped box.

"Oh, so you're my secret Santa?" Prussia asked in surprise as he took the gift. "I would never have guessed that."

"That's the point." China said as he sat back down.

Laughing, Prussia opened the box and looked inside. Pulling out a smaller box, Prussia's mouth fell open as he pulled out Da Hong Pao tea.

"China, how did you know I liked this stuff?" Prussia asked.

"I just know these things." China said with a smirk.

"Cool, thanks a bunch. It will not go to waste." Prussia said happily as he put the gift back into the box.

"Okay, who's next?" America asked as he checked China off of his list.

"I think I'll go next." Japan said as he pulled out his gift, which was a gold bag. "It's for Spain."

"Thank you, Spain said as he took the gift from Japan. Opening the gift, Spain grinned as he pulled out a Nintendo Switch.

"Aw yes, I was looking forwards to getting one of these!" Spain said as he gave Japan a thumbs up. "Thank you!"

"It was no trouble." Japan said with a small smile.

"I would like to go next." Russia said happily. As he said this, he passed his present to England, who was sitting next to him.

"Ah, so you're my secret Santa?" England asked as he took the present from Russia.

"Da, that is right." Russia said.

Opening the present, which was wrapped in a pretty silver box with a white bow, England pulled out an Arktika Russian Vostok Europe Watch.

"Oh, how wonderful!" England said happily as he took the watch out to look at it. "I've needed a new watch for some time now. How did you know?"

"I overheard someone talking about how your other watch was broken." Russia said with a shrug.

"Thank you." England said as he put the box next to him.

"Ok, I would like to go next." America said happily as he held out his gift, which was a small cylinder shaped present wrapped in white paper with blue snowflakes on it.

"Oh, what pretty wrapping paper." France said as he took the present from America. Carefully unwrapping the present, (as not to tear up the pretty paper,) France opened up to find an Amazon Echo.

"Oh my, what is this?" France asked as he examined his present.

"That, my friend, is Amazon Echo. A device that is controlled by voice command." America said happily. "It's voice activated, and can play music, audio books, give you the news, and so much more with just by asking it!"

"Ah, what a great gift! I no longer have to be parted from my work just to play a different song, or just when I am too lazy to get off the couth!" France said happily as he winked playfully at America. "Thank you, this will most certainly be of use.

"I'm up next." England said. Pulling out a box, which was wrapped in red and greed polka dots, and handed it to Italy.

"Oh, thank you!" Italy cheerfully said as he accepted the gift from England. Pulling off the paper, Italy let out a cry of delight as he saw that England had gotten him wine.

"Yay, you got me Black Dog Hill. I've been meaning to try this for a while. Thanks a lot England!" Italy said as he placed it on the table in front of him.

"Um, no problem." England said.

"I'll go next." Canada said. Pulling out his gift, which was a red and gold bag, he walked over to China and handed the present to him with a soft smile.

"Thank you." China said with a small bow of thanks as he took the present. As they both sat back down, China opened up his present. Opening the bag, China found a large gift basket filled with all kinds of different maple syrups, pancake mixes, coffee's, chocolates, cookies, and a wine bottle all wrapped together in a large elegant bow.

"This is amazing." China said as he looked over the basket.

"Aw man, those are some of the best pancake mixes ever." America said as he looked at China's gift.

"Yes, they are some of the best." Canada said with a smile. "I hope you enjoy them.

"I will, thank you." China said as he placed the basket back in the bag.

"I think that I will go next." France said as he pulled out his gift, which was a small box with red and silver strips. "Be careful, your gift is rather delicate."

"Спасибо." Russia said with a smile as he took the gift from France. Opening the box carefully, Russia was amazed when he pulled out a small glass bear, so finally detailed it looked like the fur was almost real.

"It is pretty, no?" France asked happily as he watched Russia admire it. "I thought you would like something pretty in your home, but at the same time not an ornament where you would only see it once a year."

"Thank you, it is very pretty." Russia said as he carefully put the bear back into the box.

"I think that I would like to give my gift now." Germany said as he pulled out a white bag with red polka dots on it. Leaning over the table, he handed the gift to Japan.

"Thank you Germany." Japan said as he took the gift with a nod. Opening the bag, Japans eyes grew as he pulled out the latest Pokémon game, Sun and Moon.

"I heard you talking to America about it." Germany said with an amused look as Japan tried not to burst into tears of joy.

"Thank you so much Germany, I can't wait to play this." Japan said.

"It's my turn to give an awesome gift!" Prussia said happily as he held up a box that had red and white zig-zags on them. "And my awesome gift is for Canada!" Prussia said as he gave Canada his present.

"Thank you!" Canada said as he opened the gift. After tearing off the wrapping paper, Canada pulled out a hand made Nut cracker. The Nut cracker had a red uniform on, with a small black cap and was carrying a drum.

"Did you make this yourself?" Canada asked as he looked over the Nut Cracker.

"Yep, I'm pretty good at wood carving." Prussia said with pride.

"It's great, thank you." Canada said happily.

"Oh, me next!" Italy cried happily as he pulled his gift out! "America, this is for you!" As Italy said this, he handed America a white box decorated by reindeer.

"Aw, thanks Italy!" America said happily as he opened the box. Pulling out his gift, America gave a cry of delight as he saw it was a box of chocolates. And not just any chocolates, but Cioccolato di Modica chocolates.

"Dude, you have like, the best taste in Chocolates ever!" America said happily. "You are so awesome!"

"I thought you'd like them!" Italy said.

"Alright, I guess I'll go next." Romano said as he pulled out his gift, which was a large bag that was all red. "Mine is for Germany."

"What, no Potato bastard?" Germany asked in amused as he took the gift with a nod.

"Don't push your luck. I'm only being nice because I want to." Romano said with a smirk.

With a slight smile, Germany pulled out his gift. Inside he found a large tin, filled with Baci di Dama Hazelnut Cookies.

"Did you make these yourself?" Germany asked as he tasted one of the cookies. "They are delicious."

"Of course I made them, I always make my sweets hand made." Romano said with pride.

"Thank you." Germany said as he put down the tin.

"I guess I'm last to hand out my gift." Spain said with a smile as he pulled out his gift, which was all green. Getting up, he walked over and handed it to Romano.

"Thank you." Romano said as he took the present. Opening it, Romano pulled out a large box of Saffron, a very tasty spice.

"Ah, it's been a while sense I used this in any of my dishes." Romano said. "Thank you."

"I thought you would like it." Spain said with a grin.

"Alright, I guess that wraps up our secret Santa." America said. "Thank you all for coming over and taking part in this."

"It was fun." Italy said with a smile. "And after all, it was the least we could do after you us all those anonymous gifts last year."

"Cool, so I gues-wait a second, YOU KNEW I gave you those presents last year?" America asked in surprise as he stared at Italy in surprise.

"Oops, I spoiled the surprise." Italy said looking angry at himself. "We were going to thank you as a group."

"Oh well, Italy." Japan said with a sigh. "We were going to bring it up in a minute anyway."

"You guys don't need to thank me." America said in a flustered voice.

"Like hell we don't." England huffed. "After all that time and effort for getting us presents and hosting the party last year, we all decided to get you a gift together. "As a thank you for the book you got me last year."

"And the Knife set you got me." France said with a grin.

"And my maple book." Canada said hugging his brother."

"I'm doing this to thank you for the Maneki-neko." China said.

"I was very happy to get the Matryoshka Doll." Russia said warmly. "Did you make it yourself?"

"Uh, yeah." America said with a slight shrug. "Wasn't that big of a deal, really. There's no need to thank me guys, honestly."

"After you got me, West, and Gilbird presents?" Of course we're going to thank you. Prussia said with a smirk. "I don't care if you like it or not."

"I agree." Germany said. "It was a very kind thing you did last year and we didn't even thank you."

"Yeah Hamburger Bastard." Romano said. "You finally got my brother the book about reading the atmosphere. And you didn't pick out a bad recipe book."

"The ink wash painting kit was a great gift." Japan said with a smile.

"Not to mention all of the rest of the countries you gave gifts to, including myself." Spain said as he patted America on the back.

"But-" America protested.

"No buts." Said Spain.

"How did you guys know?" America asked.

"You were the only one who didn't get an anonymous gift." Canada said.

"Oh, I see." America said rolling his eyes. "Of course I would make such a simple mistake."

"So, as a thank you, we all got you a very special gift." England said. "Wait just a moment." And with that, England stepped out of the room for a minute. Then, there was a tapping of paws and a puppy came bounding into the room. It was a golden retriever, and it had a red ribbon around its neck. America's eye widened as the puppy ran into his legs, and fell backwards, only to bounce back up and bark at him. Before anyone else could react, America scooped up the puppy and started to cuddle it.

"Aw, who's a little baby? You are!" America cooed as he pet the puppy in his arms.

"See, told you he would go all motherly on it." England sniggered as he watched America coo the puppy, who was now licking his face.

"Thank you guys, I love her." America said as the puppy settled into his arms and happily looks around. "I'm going to name her Libby, like that other puppy I found about a year ago.

"Oh, you mean Bella? The one I adopted?" Germany asked with a grin.

"Oh yeah, I forgot you renamed her." America said with a chuckle.

"I should bring her over one day to meet your new friend." Germany said.

"That's a great idea!" America said.

"Look at those two, acting like mothers." Prussia snickered.

"Well, I dare say we had fun." England said.

"Indeed, but I think that if we want Christmas to come, we'd better leave and get to our hotels for the night." China said with a knowing look. "After all, the sooner we get to bed, the sooner Christmas will come."

 ** _A/N: And with that, MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or to those who don't celebrate Christmas Happy Holidays to you all. As I did last year, I wrote a Christmas Chapter. I don't know if it is as good as last years, but that's for all of you to decide. I had a lot of fun making this, and I hope you enjoy your Christmas gift. So, to all and one, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A VERY HAPPY NEW YEAR!_**


	83. Happy New Year!

Canada sighed happily as he watched the ball drop in New York. Usually he went to bed on New year's, (Because he was an introvert damn it parties were exhausting), but tonight he decided to stay up and watch something on the news. He chose to watch New York ball drop because sometimes he could see his brother in the background, and wondered if he could blackmail him again for being drunk on T.V. (Mostly for fun.) As he took a sip of his hot chocolate, he heard a knock at the door. Surprisingly, it sounded rather hesitant. Curious, Canada walked over to the door, and was shocked to see his brother nervously standing on his doormat.

"He bro, um, do you mind if I spent New Year's with you?" America asked with a grin.

"Uh, sure?" Canada asked as he stepped back letting his brother in. "How come you aren't in New York like usual?"

"I didn't feel like it this year." America said with a shrug. "I feel like I could celebrate this New Years with family this year, seeing how this year went."

"So, my brother, the party animal, has become an introvert?" Canada joked as he walked into his kitchen.

"No way dude, I could never stay in my house for ever and ever." America laughed as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

"I don't stay in my house forever." Canada protested. "By the way, do you want my maple syrup hot chocolate?"

"With the whip cream?" America asked happily. "Hell yes."

"Knew you would say yes." Canada said as he pulled a mug off his shelf. "How come you were hesitant about knocking on my door? Usually your fist goes through the door."

"It does not!" America scoffed. "And I thought you were asleep by now.

"And you still knocked on my door?" Canada asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you didn't answer I was going to leave." America said with a shrug as Canada handed him his mug.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say." Canada laughed as they walked into the living room.

"Hey, just thank your lucky stars that I'm not like Russia's sister." America said as he sat down on the couch.

"She's is rather scary, isn't she?" Canada said as he watched the T.V. again.

"I still don't know how she gets by Russia's defense's." America mused. "Russia doesn't even know."

"If you ever did that to me you would get a hockey stick to the face." Canada said.

"I'm sure I would." America snorted. "Remember that one time when we were kids and I snuck down to the kitchen to get a glass of water?"

"You mean the time I hit you with the broom over the head?" Canada asked with a snort of laughter.

"Dude, I had a bruise on the top of my head for weeks." America chuckled. "I started crying and England came down to check on us. I remember he didn't believe me at first that you had hit me."

"Well, I thought you were a thief." Canada shrugged.

"What about that time you hit me with the Wii remote? America said as he threw a pillow at his twin.

"That was your own fault." Canada protested as he blocked the pillow.

"I was sitting on the couch behind you, and you were playing tennis on Wii fit. I leaned forwards to get a better look and you rammed the thing into my face at full force dude!" America said with a raised eyebrow.

"I said I was sorry!" Canada said as he burst into laughter.

"Only after you finished the match. I remember what you said!" America whined. "Sorry Al, I just need to finish the match, then I'll help you." America mimicked. "While I was on the ground seeing stars you were still playing the match."

"And I beat your high score." Canada said with a grin.

"Yeah, pour salt into the wounds." America teased.

"Hey, the ball is about to drop." Canada said as he noticed the crowd getting excited.

"Yeah, you're right." America said happily as he watched the fall.

"3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR BRO!" America shouted as he hugged his brother.

"Get off me you dork." Canada said as he playfully smacked his brother over the head.

"You wound me brother!" America said as he pretended to die. As he fell, he smacked his head on the coffee table. "FUCK, THAT HURT!" America hissed as he clutched his head.

"Ouch, that smarts." Canada said as he tried not to bust out laughing. "First injury of the year! Congratulations Al!"

"Don't make fun of me!" America whined. "Could you get me an icepack please?"

"Sure, but if this is going to be the start of your New Year I'm worried for you." Canada joked as he walked to the kitchen to grab the icepack.

"Oh god, I hope not!" America whined.

 ** _A/N:_** **Happy New Year everyone. YAY! WE SURVIVED. Americans have our own traditions of parties and watching things drop like the rest of the world. By the way, I'm not sure if I ever mentioned it, but I'm a twin! That's right, I have a twin sister! (In some ways, she's my best friend and the most annoying person on the planet.) That said, the Wii thing actually happened between my sister and I**. **I was the one who got hit in the face, and yes, she did not stop playing. I just want to say thank you to all of the people who read my story. This past summer, I had just over 500 followers, and now I have over 650. That's over 100 followers in such a short amount of time. I'm just blown away by this. I just wanted to thank you all for letting me get this far, because you are the ones who motivated me to keep going. This story is for all of you! You guys are the best. Keep being you guys. So, what are you doing for New Years?**


	84. Chapter 84

Japan sighed as he stepped out of his car and looked at the field in front of him. America had called him a few days before and had insisted that he meet America here, but he didn't explain why. All Japan knew was that it was the crack of dawn, and he was tired. As he looked around, he spotted the American kneeling on the ground near the center of the field with his back to Japan.

"America, I am here!" Japan called out as he walked into the field.

"Shh, don't shout, you'll scare them away!" America hissed as he beckoned Japan over to him. "Move very slowly, and kneel down here."

"Um, ok." Japan said awkwardly as he kneeled down next to America. As he crouched down, he noticed that America was staring intently at a small hole in the ground. Unsure as to what he was to do, Japan also stared at the hole. For a moment, neither one of them spoke. Finally, after about five minutes, Japan spoke up.

"So, what exactly are we waiting for?" Japan whispered.

"We, my friend, are waiting to see if I will have to deal with six more weeks of winter or not." America whispered back, still staring at the hole in the ground.

"And by staring at a hole you can tell?" Japan asked flabbergasted.

"Don't be silly, a hole is a hole. It can't tell me anything." America scoffed. "It's what in the hole that holds the answer."

"And what is in the hole that holds such knowledge?" Japan asked.

Just as Japan asked this, a small groundhog popped out of the ground, and peeked around. As it looked around, it saw its shadow on the ground, and with one swift movement, popped back down into the hole.

"No, I don't want more winter!" America whined as he flopped onto his back in dismay.

"I'm confused, what just happened?" Japan said in confusion.

"Dude, the groundhog saw its shadow, so there's going to be six more weeks of winter." America said with a sigh.

"Why does the groundhog decide if there is going to be more winter or not?" Japan asked.

"I don't know, it started in Europe I think except in some countries they used badgers and hedgehogs. Groundhogs day is a huge thing, and every year my people look up the results of the groundhogs." America said with a laugh. "The tradition goes, if a groundhog sees it's shadow, there will six more weeks of winter, but if the groundhog does not see it's shadow, there will be a short winter."

"That sounds silly." Japan chuckled. "A groundhog can't predict the weather."

"Aw, don't be a party pooper." America said with a laugh. "It's one of the best traditions ever. Just think about it, a whole day dedicated to looking at cute little groundhogs peeking out at us."

"That is adorable." Japan said in amusement.

 ** _A/N:_** **Hello, and sorry for not updating sooner. I've been doing school work and tests and SO MUCH SCHOOL WORK, but I'm back for now. Groundhogs day is the day Americans look to groundhogs to tell us the weather because why not. I know this is about five days late for groundhog's day, but better now than never. Guess what? Valentine's day is coming up, so I will be making a special valentines chapter. So look forwards to that.**


	85. Happy Valentine's Day

In the Newspaper room in World Academy, Germany, Italy, and Japan sat around a table looking down a list of topics they planned to cover for the newspaper that week. They were throwing out ideas, and if one of the ideas was agreed on by all three of them, they would cover it.

"Alright, this is our list so far." Germany said as he picked up the list. "We have how to make candy hearts, the origin of Valentine's day, the information for the Valentine's day party, and the top ten places to take your date this Valentine's day. But we don't have a cover story yet."

"It should be Valentine's day related, because the paper is going to be handed out on the 14th." Italy said cheerfully as he munched on some snacks Japan had brought in.

"Of course, that is obvious." Japan pondered. "But what should the main topic be?"

"The newspaper already has nothing but Valentine's day information." Germany said. "What on earth is there to add?"

"We could do an article similar to what we did around Christmas." Japan said thoughtfully. "It would be interesting to see how other countries celebrate Valentine's day."

"That's a great idea!" Italy said excitably. "Let's do that Germany!"

"I guess that would work." Germany said. "So, I guess we can start with us three. What do you do to celebrate Valentine's day Italy?"

"Oh, Valentine's day at my place is the most romantic thing ever!" Italy sighed happily. "Couples give each other chocolate, flower, and go on dinners. In Verona, the city of Romeo and Juliet has a four-day celebration. In the center of Piazza dei Signori a giant red heart is painted on the street, and it's so cute, and illuminated heart-shaped lanterns are put throughout the city center. It's so pretty at night, being surrounded by all those hearts. More recently people have been putting padlocks on bridges, and throwing the keys into rivers to show that they will always be together."

"That does sound romantic!" Japan said as he wrote down the information. "Germany, what do your people do?"

"Well, my people didn't really celebrate Valentine's day until the end of World War two." Germany said. "We give out cards and chocolates, but Valentine's day is strictly for adults. A tradition during Valentine's day is to give your partner a big heart shaped ginger cookie, often with something written on them."

"Aww, that's so cute!" Italy said. "What about you Japan?"

"In my country, it is not the men who hand out chocolate but the women." Japan said with a small smile. "It is common for girls to give chocolates to friends, but when a girl wishes to give a love interest chocolate, it is common for the girls to make the candies by hand. Many people see that it is not true love if you don't make the candy by hand. However, we also have a separate holiday called white day. White day takes place on the 14th of March, and this is when men give white chocolate to the girls who gave them chocolates on Valentine's day."

"That is interesting." Germany said. "Usually men have to give out the gifts on Valentine's day. Alright, now that we have interviewed each other, why don't we go see who else we can find to interview?"

"Let's go!" Italy sang as he rushed out the door.

"Italy, wait for us!" Japan called after him as he and Germany ran after him.

The first people they came across was France and England, who were hanging out inside an empty classroom, bickering as usual.

"Excuse us, but would you mind if we interviewed you about Valentine's day traditions in your countries?" Japan asked, interrupting the arguing countries.

"Why, it would be my pleasure!" France said with a smirk. "Who better to ask than the country of love?"

"A goat." England said bluntly. "At least it wouldn't smell as bad as you."

Ignoring England's comment, France continued. "Valentine's day is one of the romantic times of year for me, even more than usual. On Valentine's day, couples show their love for each other by buying gifts, chocolates, and dinner for each other." France said with a dreamy look. "It is a day where everything is beautiful, and everyone looks there best. It is also one of the busiest times of year for me due to the tourists wanting to spend time in one of the most romantic places in the world together.

"While my Valentine's day is not as fancy as the frogs, it does focus more on the little things." England said. "While we give out candies and cards like the rest of the world, flowers are given out a little more often. Couples often have a meal together, or stay home and just spend time alone. Valentine's day is about spending time with your loved ones."

"Why, I didn't know you where such a romantic!" France said with a with a wink to England.

"Bugger off, I don't want to spend my Valentine's day with a frog." England said.

"Oh? Have you ever kissed a frog? You might enjoy it." France sand as he wiggled his eyebrows.

"I think we should move on to the next interview." Germany said as England and France started to fight again.

Walking out of the classroom, they walked over to the cooking class and looked inside. Inside the classroom, they saw Hungary and Austria rolling dough on one of the tables.

"Oh, hello Italy." Hungary said as the newspaper team walked in.

"Hello, what are you making? It smells good!" Italy asked happily.

"We are making Dobos torte." Hungary said happily. "We just finished one of the cakes a few minutes ago. Would you like a piece?"

"Yay! Of course!" Italy said as he skipped over to the cake.

"You two are also welcome to have a piece." Austria said nodding to Germany and Japan.

"No, thank you." Germany said.

"No, but thank you for the offer." Japan said. "We are here to interview people about the traditions in their countries on Valentine's day."

"Valentine's day is not as big of a deal as it is in some other countries." Hungary said as she started to roll the dough again. "Unlike some other countries, Valentine's day isn't that widely commercialized, so there isn't too much pressure. However, we still celebrate the holiday. On Valentine's day, food plays a large roll. Honey sprinkled salmon, fried vegetables and pasta, and ginger marinated filet of duck breast served with pear-chardonnay sauce is just a few of the traditional dishes we serve on Valentine's day. Other than that, we just give flowers, chocolates, and gifts."

"That sounds nice." Germany said as he took notes.

"This cake is so tasty!" Italy said.

"Thank you!" Hungary said.

"What about you Austria?" Italy asked.

"In my country, we also give out chocolates and gifts." Austria said, pushing his glasses back into place. "During Valentine's day, men show their love by presenting their lover with a bunch of red roses or tulips. The women mostly give out chocolates. Due to the fact that music is a large part of the culture in my country, there are many music concerts and dances to go to. It is a very good time to go out and listen to music with your lover."

"Thank you, this was very informative." Japan said.

"Well, shall we move on?" Germany said.

"Do we have to?" Italy whined. "This cake is so good; I want another piece."

"We can come back later." Germany said firmly.

After they left the kitchen, they bumped into Russia in the hallway.

"What are you all up to?" Russia asked.

"Interviewing Valentine traditions in different countries." Italy said. "Would you mind if we interviewed you?"

"I don't mind." Russia said with a shrug. "Valentine's day is a rather new holiday in my country, as it only became popular around the early 1990's after the fall of the USSR. While not a national holiday, it is very popular among my people. It is pretty simple as men give red roses to their girlfriends and women give chocolate to the men. Cards are also very popular."

"Great, thank you." Germany said.

"If you want to interview some more people, I believe I saw Spain in the gardens." Russia said and with a nod, he went on his way.

Continuing on their way, the trio exited the building and walked to the gardens. The gardens where behind the school, and the greenhouses were located there. There was also a butterfly garden and a hedge maze. Looking around, Germany spotted Spain exiting one of the green houses.

"Spain, do you mind if we interview you about what you do for Valentine's day?" Germany asked as he caught up to Spain.

"No, I don't mind. What do you want to know amigo?" Spain asked cheerfully.

"What traditions does your country have for Valentine's day?" Japan asked.

"On Valentine's day in my country, it is common for people to go dancing and go out for dinner. Flowers and cards for lovers are exchanged, but anyone can show their love for each other. I guess my people don't do too much different from a lot of other countries." Spain said.

"Thank you." Germany said.

"Any time." Spain said and with that he walked away.

"It seems that we're getting the same answers over and over." Italy said with a frown.

"Yes, I noticed that." Japan said. "We should interview two more people then start writing the article."

"Who should we interview?" Germany asked as they walked back into the building.

"I saw America go into the gymnasium earlier, maybe he would let us interview us." Italy suggested.

"Alright, let's get this done." Germany sighed.

A few minutes later, they entered the gym and saw America and Canada sitting on the bleachers. Canada seemed annoyed and America seemed to be apologizing. As they got closer, they made out what they were saying.

"I said I was sorry. It's not like I was aiming for the roof in the first place." America said.

"Yeah, well I wouldn't mind so much if you didn't get the rest of the basketballs stuck on the rafters trying to knock the first one down." Canada huffed.

"It's not my fault!" America said.

Looking up, Germany noticed that there were no less than fifteen basketballs stuck in the rafters. Just then, Canada noticed them.

"Oh, hey guys. What brings you here?" Canada asked.

"We're interviewing different traditions for Valentine's day for different countries." Italy said cheerfully. "Would you two mind if we interviewed you?"

"Not a problem dude." America said happily.

"Canada, why don't you go first?" Japan asked.

"Oh, we can both answer you at the same time. We are very similar in the way we celebrate Valentine's day." Canada said. "For a start, we exchange flowers, chocolate, and gifts like everyone else. But in the school's kids are really into Valentine's day."

"Yeah, in our school's kids, especially younger kids, will hand out candy for the whole class. For the younger kids, the holiday is more about candy than love." America continued.

"Valentine's day is heavily commercialized, so it is a big deal. Going out with your lover is one of the many things you can do." Canada finished.

"Wow, you guys are really alike in that aspect." Germany said. "Is there any difference between you two?"

"I'm not sure." America said with a shrug.

"I'm too lazy to find out." Canada said.

"Thank you, I hope you find a way to get those basketballs down." Japan said.

"Later, dudes." America said with a grin.

A few minutes later, Germany, Italy, and Japan sat down at their desks in the newspaper room.

"Well, that was fun." Italy said cheerfully.

"It was interesting." Japan said as he gathered up his things.

"Oh, are you leaving?" Germany asked.

"Yes, I have to meet up with my boss." Japan said. "I'll see you tomorrow." Japan said as he walked out the door.

"I guess I'll head home too." Italy said.

"Wait, um, I have something for you." Germany said as he pulled something out of his bag.

"Huh, what is it?" Italy asked as Germany handed him a small box. Opening he box, he was surprised to see a small ginger heart that said, "Be My Valentine."

"Happy Valentine's day Italy." Germany said, his face turning red.

 ** _A/N:_** **Ok, I know this is early, but I have a lot of school work to do and I finally got some free time. Nothing much to say, just some fun facts about what different countries do for Valentine's day. Happy Valentine's Day.**


	86. Chapter 86

America hummed as he walked down the halls of the office building looking through the folders in his hand. He was currently looking for the meeting room, as the world meeting was about to start in five minutes. Looking at the office numbers, he realized that he must have been on the wrong floor. Just then, he saw Russia down the hall some ways, looking lost.

"Oh, hey Russia. Are you looking for the meeting room as well?" America asked as he caught up with the taller man.

"Da, it seems that this floor is missing a room." Russia said with a frown as he looked down at the paper in his hand, which had the room number on it.

"Nah, it's probably just a floor above us." America shrugged. "Did you see the stairwell on this floor?"

"Da, I did, however it was closed off." Russia huffed. "Apparently one of the employs in this building had a mental break down and spray painted crude words all over the stairs. There are people cleaning off the stairs at the moment. We'll have to take the elevator."

"That's really weird." America said with a raised eyebrow as they walked towards the elevators. "Why'd the guy go off the rails like that?"

"Lady." Russia corrected as he pressed the elevator call button. "Apparently, she had had a very bad week in her personal life, and then the company fired her. She then proceeded to go off in a temper out of the office, and about an hour later someone found her spray painting the stairwell."

"How did you even learn about this?" America questioned.

"I simply asked the men who were cleaning the stairs what happened." Russia said with a shrug.

"People can be really weird sometimes." America chuckled as the elevator dinged and opened.

"Da, I know." Russia agreed as they walked into the elevator.

For a moment, an awkward silence fell between the two countries. Neither one of them was very good at small talk, and because of their tense history, it was just more awkward for them. Neither of them really knew what to say to each other unless they were trying to one up the other or bickering. So, as they stood in silence, they both tried not to make the moment more awkward. So of course, that's when things had to go wrong.

"Hey, do you hear a scraping noise?" America asked suddenly, head shooting up to look at the ceiling.

"Da, I do." Russia replied with a frown, glancing above him.

"Maybe its noth-" America started to say, but just then the elevator gave a violent jerk, and threw them off their feet and onto the floor. The lights then flickered, and dimmed to the point where the light was pretty weak.

"Oh crap, that can't be good." America cursed as he picked himself off the ground.

"I don't think we're moving." Russia said, realizing that the rumble of the elevator had stopped.

"Oh shit, this is bad." America said. "The elevator is jammed."

"I hate when this happens." Russia muttered. "I hate these types of older buildings. Everything always breaks down."

"Yeah, I know, right?" America chuckled nervously. "Why don't you press the panic button or use the call phone so we can alert someone about the problem?"

"America, there is no call phone. This is an old elevator." Russia sighed. "Luckily, there is a panic button." As he said this, he pressed the button, which promptly popped off and fell on the floor. For a moment, they stared at the button in silence. Then with a huff, America said, "Well, that was useful."

"Well, how about we use our cell phones?" America said as he pulled out his phone. As he turned in on, he was horrified to see that his phone had no signal.

"No signal." America said miserably.

"Same here." Russia said looking at his phone. "Elevators aren't really known for their great cell phone reception you know."

"Yeah, I know Russia." America huffed. Why don't I open the doors and see if we reached the next floor?"

"Be my guest." Russia said, standing back out of America's way so that the other nation could accesses the door. America grabbed the doors, and with a grunt pried them open. To his dismay, all that met them was a grey wall.

"Well, how about the ceiling door? America asked irritably as he closed the doors. Walking over to the panel, he tried to push it open, but couldn't really reach it. "Damn it. Hey Russia, give me a hand, would you?" America asked. Stepping over, Russia tried to open it, but found it stuck. "It seems that it can't be opened." Russia stated with a shake of his head. America groaned in frustration. "God, the movies make escaping an elevator look easy."

"Hollywood magic usually doesn't take real life into account." Russia smirked.

"Well, movies wouldn't be any fun if they did." America said with a sigh as he slid down onto the floor of the elevator. "I guess we have no choice but to wait for a rescue."

"It appears so." Russia agreed.

The two fell back into silence again. For a few minutes, they sat in thought. Then America pulled out his cell phone, opened an app, and started playing angry birds.

"Angry birds? Really?" Russia asked in amusement as he watched America.

"Well, I could reread our notes for the meeting, or I can play angry birds and beat my high score. And I'm not going to do work while I'm stuck in an elevator." America replied without looking up from his game.

"Your child like behavior never ceases to amaze me." Russia said with a shake of his head. "But you make a fair point." And with that, Russia pulled out his cell phone and started to play sudoku.

"Dude, sudoku is an old person game." America snorted.

"Well, that's because you need a brain to play it, which is something you lack." Russia shot back.

"Touché." America laughed.

For a while, they stayed like that, until America's battery life died. "Well, that was a fun distraction." America sighed as he pocketed his phone. Russia glanced over at America, who was looking rather uncomfortable. "How long have we been in here?"

"About one and a half hours." Russia said glancing at the time on his phone. "I should probably save the battery life on my phone, so we can tell what time it is." Russia said as he too put away his phone.

"Well, I guess we're back to square one." America said as he started to fidget.

"Why so worried?" Russia asked. "At this point, the others will have realized that we aren't at the meeting, and the building should realize one of their elevators is off line, so we should be getting out of here soon."

"Yeah I know." America shrugged. "I just don't like waiting."

"I'm sure their going as fast as they can." Russia said.

"I'm sure." America muttered.

"Do you want to discuss the meeting notes?" Russia offered. "It'll give us something to do."

"Dude, no." America snorted. "I hate politics and business on the best of days. The last thing I want to do is talk about politics while I'm stuck in a tin can that's trapped between two floors."

"Well, what do you want to talk about?" Russia asked.

"Seen any good movies lately?" America asked with a shrug of his shoulders.

"I saw Jumanji." Russia said. "I liked it, but I think I preferred the original."

"The one with robin Williams in it?" America asked with a laugh. "I loved that movie. But I have say, those CGI monkeys look pretty bad these days."

"Hmm, yes." Russia said with a nod. "CGI tends to be a hard thing to make look good over a long period of time."

"Yeah, if you rely on only CGI." America snorted. "I find that mixing CGI and practical effects together works better and movies. I mean, look at Jurassic Park. A lot of those effects are still good to this day."

"Is it true that they built a full robotic T. Rex for that movie?" Russia asked.

"Yeah dude, its true. The guy working on the movie was like, 'I want a fully working T. Rex model for my movie.', and if I remember correctly when he asked the people who make robots for movies to do that they called him nuts." America said with a laugh.

"Well, it looks amazing. So, I guess he wasn't nuts." Russia said.

"They did a lot of practical effects for that movie." America said fidgeting with his shirt. "A lot of the dinosaurs that you see in the movie were puppets, or guys in suits and stuff like that. It's pretty cool."

"I'm not sure about the Jurassic park sequels." Russia said with a frown. "I mean, I did like the forth one, the one with Chris Pratt. Although the scene where the lady outran a T. Rex in high heels was ridicules." Russia snorted.

"I laughed when I first saw that." America said. "I couldn't believe they put that in the movie. But the ending was amazing."

"That it was." Russia said.

"Hey, is it getting warm in here to you?" America asked as he fanned himself with his folder.

"Da, but I'm not surprised. Our body heat is probably warming up the small space." Russia said with a shrug. Stretching, Russia waited for America to reply, but he didn't. Noticing this, Russia studied the man below him. He looked paler than usual, and seemed to be sitting rather stiffly. His eyes were closed and he seemed to be breathing heavily.

"America, are you alright?" Russia asked worriedly as he crouched down to get a better look at the man.

"Hmm, oh yeah, I'm fine." America said with a shudder.

Russia continued to study America. He'd been acting nervous ever sense the elevator had stopped, and while that usually wouldn't be out of place in this scenario, it wasn't really like their lives where in immediate danger, and the elevator wasn't falling. And America didn't get freaked out in elevators to his knowledge. Suddenly, it hit Russia.

"America, are you claustrophobic?" Russia asked in concern.

"No. Well, not usually." America said rather quickly. "It used to be worse when I was younger, but it's gotten better over the years. But I hate this. I hate getting stuck in elevators."

For a moment, Russia was at a loss. Here was one of the most bold and excitable people he'd ever known, who even when freaked out was loud and bouncy, silently freaking out in front of him. That and he was not one for comforting people. Hell, most of the people he knew freaked out because he was in the same room as him. He didn't know how to comfort people.

"Do you want me to knock you out so you stop freaking out?" Russia offered.

"No Russia, I do not." America snapped.

"Um, I don't really know what to do to help." Russia admitted, looking apologetically at the man in front of him.

America didn't reply, but put his head on his knees and continued to breath heavily. Russia stared at him in pity. Russia was no stranger to claustrophobia, having overcome it when he had been younger. But he truly didn't know what to do to help him. Then, he remembered something his sisters did to help him when he was feeling stressed when he was a child.

"Do you want to hear a story?" Russia asked. "It used to help me when I was scared when I was younger."

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good." America said lifting his head to look at Russia. "What did you have in mind?"

"Have you ever heard the tale of Baba Yaga?" Russia asked, sitting down and leaning back on the elevator wall, legs getting cramped from crouching. America shook his head.

"The story starts like this." Russia started. "Once, somewhere in Russia, a man, his wife, and their twin children lived together happily. But one day, the wife died, and the man mourned for many years for her. But after those many years, he longed to be married once more, and remarried. His new wife, who was a wicked woman, despised the twins, and often scolded them for no reason."

"Why is the step mother always evil?" America muttered. "I've known quite a few people who remarried who were nice people."

Russia shrugged his shoulders and continued with the story. "One day, the mother planned to get rid of the children entirely. She told the children to go live with her grandmother in the woods, who lived in a cottage that had chicken feet, and to do everything she said, and if they did so, they would be happy. Of course, the stepmother was lying, as the woman she claimed was her grandmother was Baba Yaga, a witch who lived in the woods. The children, being clever, did as they were told, but before they went into the woods, they ran to their father's grandmother and told her what their mother had told them to do."

"Why didn't they just stay with her?" America asked.

"Hush, don't nitpick a fairytale." Russia said. "After they were done, the grandmother sighed in regret. 'My poor children, it is not in my power to help you, but I shall give you a piece of advice. Be kind to everyone, no matter what, and hope that you too there will be the needed help." With that, she gave them fresh milk, slices of ham, and cookies. Then the children set off into the woods."

"Should have given them a weapon." America snorted in amusement. Mimicking an old lady's voice, he said, "It's dangers to go alone, take this sword with you."

"I have to say, that might have made a bit more sense." Russia laughed. "But then it wouldn't be much of a story, would it?"

"I guess not." America nodded. "Keep going."

"When the children found the hut, they were surprised, as just as their step mother had said, the cottage did have chicken feet, but it also had the head of a rooster. Afraid, they called out to the cottage, '"Izboushka, Izboushka! turn thy back to the forest and thy front to us!' The hut did so, and when they looked into the cottage, they saw the witch, an old and frail looking old woman. 'Who goes there?' the witch asked the children, looking over at them. Afraid, the children replied politely, 'Our stepmother sent us here to serve you.' The witch nodded and said, 'I am not opposed to keeping you children. Do as I say, and you will be rewarded, do not and I shall eat you up.'"

"Wow, this is the politest witch I think I've ever heard in a story about. She didn't even try to eat them outright. She was just like, 'Yeah, you can chill here, but if you don't do what I say I'll eat you.' How polite." America joked. "She didn't even try to trick them."

"She was most likely too well known to try to trick them." Russia said with a chuckle. "Anyway, on with the story. The witch sent the girl to spin thread, and sent the boy to carry water in a sieve to fill a big tub. Crying bitterly, the young girl went to work. Then, a few mice appeared and said, 'Do not cry girl, feed us cookies and we will help you.', and the girl willingly did so."

"If you give a mouse a cookie, he's going to ask for a glass of milk." America joked.

"What?" Russia asked bewildered.

"Dude, you've never heard of 'When You Give a Mouse a Cookie'? America asked. "Written by Laura Numberoff?"

"I don't think so." Russia said.

"It's a children's book. It's super adorable. Give it a read some time, I think you'd like it." America said with a small smile.

"I will." Russia said. Then he continued the story. "The mice ate the cookies, then addressed the girl. 'Now that you have fed us, go find the black cat. He is very hungry. Feed him your ham slices, and he will help you.' The girl thanked the mice, and set off at once to find the cat. On her way, she saw her brother struggling. He had filled the sieve many times, but no matter what he did he could not fill the tub."

"What is a sieve?" America asked.

"It's a strainer." Russia answered. "Just then, birds flew overhead and called out to the children. 'Young children, feed us crumbs and we will advise you. The children did just that, and when the birds were satisfied, they spoke to the children once again. 'Some clay and water, children dear!' and with that they flew away. The children, understanding what they meant, filled the bottom of the sieve with clay and were able to fill up the tub in no time. After they were done, they returned to the hut and saw the black cat. Petting the cat, they fed him the ham. They then asked the cat, 'Please kitty, tell us how to escape your mistress the witch.' The cat replied very seriously. 'I shall give you a comb and a towel. When you run from the witch, should you hear her running behind you throw the towel over your shoulder, and a large river shall appear, and if you hear her again, throw the comb behind you and a large forest will appear.'"

"What? A towel and a comb?" America asked. "That doesn't make any sense."

"Most fairy tales don't." Russia chuckled. "Just then, Baba Yaga returned home. Promising to give the children harder tasks in the morning, she sent them to bed. The children hardly slept out of fear, and when the morning came, they took the comb and towel and ran away as fast as they could. Dogs chased after them as they ran, but they through the remaining cookies at them, which they ate. The gate would not open by itself, but when the children put oil on it, the gate opened. The birch tree near the path tried to scratch their eyes out but the girl tied a ribbon around it and it allowed them to pass. The children ran through the woods and into an open field.

"Their real grandmother really knew how to help them didn't she." America commented. "I wonder if she met Baba Yaga so she knew how to help them."

"That's a good theory." Russia said thoughtfully.

"Keep going, I want to know how it ends." America said eagerly.

Chuckling at the child like enthusiasm, Russia finished the story. "When the witch returned, she yelled at the cat, 'Why did you let the children escape you wicked cat, why did you not scratch their faces?' The cat replied, 'Though I have served you well, you never gave me a bite to eat, but the children fed me.' The witch also scolded the dogs, the gate, and the birch tree. The dogs stated, 'You may be our master, but you have never done us a favor, and the children were kind to us.' The gate said, 'I served you, but you never took care of me, the children gave me oil.', and finally the tree said, 'You never put a thread on my branches but the children gave me a ribbon.' Baba Yaga, finding that she would get no help hopped on her broom and took off after the children. The children, hearing her behind them, threw the towel behind them. At once, a wide river formed. Baba Yaga ran along the bank of the river until she found a part to cross. Hearing the witch behind them again, they threw the comb. At once, a forest grew, so thick and so dark that Baba Yaga could now get through it. Angrily, she gave up the chase and returned home. The children ran all the way home, and into the arms of their father. They told him everything, and he threw out his evil wife, and took care of his children forever more."

"That was a good story." America said as Russia finished his story. "It reminded me a bit of Hansel and Gretel."

"They are very similar." Russia said with a smile. "It is easy to mix them up sometimes. Are you feeling any better?"

"Uh, yeah actually, I do." America said in surprise. "Thanks, you really helped me out."

"It was no trouble." Russia said. Just then, they heard a scrapping sound above them. Looking up, they saw the ceiling panel being lifted, and a firefighter looking down at them.

"Are you guys alright?" The firefighter asked. "Do you need any medical assistance?"

"No, we're alright." America said standing up, Russia following him.

"We'll get a latter for you two in a minute, then you can finally get out of here." The firefighter said before he disappeared out of view.

"Do think the meeting is still going on?" America asked Russia.

"Probably. Although after all of this I think I'm just going to skip the meeting all together and get something to eat." Russia said with shrug. "You're welcome to join me if you want."

"I'd be more than happy to join you. I'm starving." America said jokingly. "I'm practically wasting away here."

"Uh-huh." Russia said in amusement. Just then, the fire fighter returned with the ladder, and after two hours of being stuck in the elevator, they finally were able to make it to the second floor.

"Are the stairs done being cleaned?" America asked one of the workers.

"Yeah, they just got done." The man said. "Lucky for you. If they weren't, you would have had to take the other elevator down.

Shuddering at the thought, Russia and America left the building, happy to be out of the building at last.

_Line break_

The next week, Russia was in his house, sitting at his desk in his office doing some paper work. Just then, he heard the doorbell ring. Curious as to who it could be, he opened the door and saw a post man.

"Are you Ivan Braginsky?" The man asked.

"Da." Russia said.

"Sign here." The mail man said. After signing it, the man handed him a small package, tipped his hat, and walked back to his truck. Curious, Russia shut the door and went back to his office. He was surprised to see it was from America. Opening the package, he was rather amused to find a small children's book called "If you give a mouse a cookie." Opening it up, he started to read. "If you give a mouse a cookie, he's going to ask for a glass of milk."

 ** _A/N:_** **Surprise, I'm not dead, just had the mother of all writing blocks and little motivation for some reason. *cough*stressandlazyness*cough* So here is a large chapter to make up for the near year I was missing. I'm thinking of making a new story soon, so keep your eyes out for it. The fun fact for this chapter is that 5% of all the people in the U.S.A is claustrophobic. By the way, Baba Yaga is a real fairy tale. If you want to read the real story, and not my short version of it, google it. Its a pretty good story. I grew up reading it, but I never knew the real name until a few months ago.**


	87. Chapter 87

America grumbled as he heard his alarm clock go off next to his bed. Slowly opening one of his eyes, America groaned as he saw it was six o'clock in the morning, and that the sun hadn't even risen. For some ungodly reason, the world meeting was being held in Canada, and America didn't want to go. Not because of the meeting, but because it was fucking -6ºF, **(-21ºC for foreign folk),** outside. Grumbling, America pulled the sheets back over his head and snuggled back into the bed. Just as he started dozing off again, his cell phone rang. Quietly cursing under his breath, America fumbled for his phone on his night stand, not bothering to come out from under the blanket. Accepting the call, he put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" America asked with a yawn.

" _Rise and shine bro."_ Canada said cheerfully. _"It's beautiful weather outside, snow is falling from the sky, and it's a perfect day for hockey."_

"First of all, no one should be this cheerful this early in the morning." America said, his eye twitching in annoyance. "Second, any day where the wind chill is below zero is a horrible day. Finally, I will never play hockey with you again. _Never._ "

 _"Don't be such a baby. It's not that cold outside."_ Canada scoffed.

"Only because you have weird Canadian powers that make you immune to the cold." America said. "Unlike you, I am a warm-blooded creature. I need sunshine to live bro, not grey clouds and ice."

 _"My heart bleeds for you."_ Canada deadpanned. _"Come on, the meeting is in an hour. I'll see you there!"_ Canada said happily, and then he hung up.

"Dick." America grumbled as he untangled himself from the sheets. Shivering at the cold air around him, America got dressed. After putting on his glasses, he put on his heaviest coat, warmest scarf and gloves, and his snow boots. Sighing, he opened the door of the room and got a blast of cold air smack him in the face, making him squint. Apparently, what his brother called a snow fall was a fucking snow storm to him. Snow was blowing at a rapid pace, sticking to his scarf and eyelashes, making America blink.

"Winter has no right to be this cold." America griped as he struggled through the 3 feet of snow to his car, which he tried to open. Unfortunately for him, the door was frozen shut.

"God damn it." America sighed as he struggled to get the door open without tearing the door off. (An unfortunate side effect of his super strength was that he broke a lot of door handles.) Finally getting the door open, America quickly slid into the car and shut the door behind him. Putting the keys into the ignition, he turned them, only for the car to sputter and die.

"Oh no, not now." America wailed as he attempted to get the car to start again, but to no avail. Slamming his head on the steering wheel, America let out a string of curses. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his window, making him jump. Looking over, he was surprised to see Finland outside his window. Opening the car door, America raised an eyebrow at the nation in front of him.

"I can't help but notice that you're having some car trouble." Finland said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yeah, I guess my engine is too cold." America said with a sigh.

"My car is working. I could give you a lift if you want." Finland offered with a smile.

"I would really appreciate it." America said in relief as he got out of the car, and followed Finland.

"No problem." Finland said, as they got into his car.

"So, how was your Christmas?" America asked, turning on the heater and warming himself.

"Oh, it was wonderful." Finland said happily as he backed out of the parking lot. "I was able to deliver all of the presents early, so I was able to get back home before Sealand woke up and opened his presents.

"That's good. How's the family doing?" America asked.

"Oh, they're doing well. Sealand is starting to get interested in Hamilton, you know, that musical that's popular in your country right now?" Finland said with a chuckle.

"I've never actually seen it, but I know a lot of my citizens really like it." America chuckled. "I can't wait to see it. It's amusing to see how my citizens portray the people I used to know."

"I know, right?" Finland laughed. "You should take Sealand with you when you go see it. It's all he ever talks about."

"I'll keep an eye open for tickets." America promised. "Speaking of Sealand, where is he? Is he with you?" America asked curiously.

"Oh, he and Sweden are still at the hotel getting ready." Finland said. "The rest of the Nordics left before I did."

"Is Sweden still calling you his wife?" America asked with a smirk. Finland rolled his eyes at that. "Yes, he is. I keep telling him to cut it out, but he never does. Sealand has even started calling me mom now."

"Oh my god, that adorable." America said as he burst out laughing.

"So, how was your Christmas?" Finland asked as he pulled up at a red light. "I heard you didn't host your famous party this year.

"Oh, yeah." America said with a shrug. "I just wasn't up to it this year. I mean, I still sent out the presents like usual, but I didn't want anything grand this year."

"So, what did you do instead?" Finland asked.

"I hung out with my brother, Canada." America said. "I was really busy last year, so wasn't able to spend as much time with him as usual. We decided that we should spend Christmas together to make up for that. It was pretty entertaining." America chuckled.

"Really?" Finland asked in interest. "What happened?"

"I brought my dog and cat with me, as I didn't want to leave them home, and Hero, my cat, climbed up the Christmas tree. We didn't know it at the time, so when Canada walked by, Hero saw my brothers curl in his hair and wanted to play with it, so he jumped on my brother's head. He nearly scalped him. Canada was pretty annoyed about it. Luckily he was ok and Hero didn't break any of the ornaments on the tree."

"That seems pretty fun." Finland chuckled. As he said this, they pulled into the parking lot of the meeting building. "Speaking of eventful things, I heard you got trapped in an elevator." Finland said as he parked the car.

"Yeah, for about two hours." America said bitterly. "I hate it when those things break down."

"At least it didn't fall." Finland said, climbing out the car. As they walked up to the building, America started shivering violently. Looking over at Finland, America realized that he wasn't wearing too heavy of clothing, but a simple sweater and jacket.

"How are you not freezing?" America asked.

"Hmm?" Finland hummed. "Oh, it's not so cold out here."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" America asked in bewilderment.

"I think the better question is why you're so affected by the cold." Finland said in amusement. "If I'm not wrong, you're one of the colder countries, like Russia and Canada, right? I thought because of Alaska you would be used to the cold." America snorted at that, and shook his head. "No, Alaska didn't become a part of my country until the 50's." America said. "The main land of my country never reached into the negative 40's, **(Hey, it's the same temp in Celsius),** until that state came a part of the states. I was used to much warmer weather before then."

"So why aren't you used to it by now?" Finland asked as they walked into the building, America sighing in relief to get out of the cold.

"Dude, ever sense Alaska became a state I keep getting extreme shivers during the winter. It's awful, my hands are never warm during the winter now." America said with a pout. "I think because I was originally a warmer country I didn't get the immunity to cold like you, Russia, and Canada have."

"I guess that makes sense." Finland said thoughtfully. Just then, Canada came out of the meeting room, holding a hockey stick. Spotting America, a feral grin went over Canada's face, and America's drained of color.

"I'm sorry Finland, I have to run for my life." America said suddenly, turning around and running right back out the door. "I'd take freezing to death over playing hockey with Canada any day."

"AMERICA, YOU COWARD, COME BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN!" Canada yelled as he chased his brother out the door.

 ** _A/N: Hey, here's another chapter for you guys. Dude, it's eleven degrees right now where I am. (-11 for you foreign readers.) God, I hate the cold. The only time it should be cold is when it snows, and down where I live, that doesn't happen a lot. The Fun fact for today is that the United States is actually one of the coldest countries in the world. And yes, that's due to Alaska. How where you're Christmas's and New Year's? Mine was ok. Our new kitten, (which we got a few months ago), kept trying to eat our tree. Btw, my new story, "My friend, My Enemy, My Acquaintance, Mr. America" is finally up. Give it a read._**


	88. Pie

America hummed as he walked up to the G-7 meeting. In his hands, he held a small white box, which was a surprise for the members. Opening the door, he wasn't surprised to see that everyone was there before him, as his little project had made him late this morning. As he opened the door, the other nations looked up.

"America, you're late." Germany huffed.

"Yeah, I know." America said apologetically as he hurried over to take his seat. "I got caught up with something this morning."

"And what would that be?" England asked, looking unimpressed.

"This!" America said happily, holding up the box in his hand.

"What is it? "Italy asked.

"I made us apple pie!" America said cheerfully. "I got up early this morning to make it!"

"You made it?" France asked, giving the box a suspicious look. "How do we know its edible? You do some weird stuff to your food."

"Dude, it's just a pie." America said.

"It's not colored a weird color, is it?" Japan asked, frowning at the memory of America's strange colored cakes.

"What? No! It's just pie!" America said, looking flabbergasted.

"You didn't do something to it, did you?" Canada asked.

"JUST EAT THE GOD DAMN PIE!" America snapped, causing the rest of the nations to back away. With a huff, America opened the box, and put the pie on the table.

"It actually looks good." France said, looking it over.

"Of course it looks good. That's because it is good." America sighed. "Just try it."

Italy took a slice, and took a bite. "Wow, this is super tasty!" Italy said happily, digging into the dessert.

"It is good." Japan said in surprise.

"Thank you, America, that was kind of you." Germany said as he served himself.

"Well, we usually have nothing to eat around here, and if we do it's England's cooking, which nobody wants." America said casually, making England sputter in anger.

"You must send me the recipe." France said.

"I'm glad you guys like it." America said. "Did you guys know that apple pie is a symbol of American pride?"

"But you didn't even invent it!" England pointed out. "How can something that's been around centuries before you were even around be American?"

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea why it's an American symbol." America answered with a shrug. "My people kind of adopted it. They're kind of weird like that."

"I remember your army had a saying in world war two." Canada said. "When your soldiers were asked when they went to war, they usually said, "For mom and apple pie."

"Oh yeah." America said. "I forgot about that."

"You American's and your food." Germany said, shaking his head in amazement.

 ** _A/N: I…I don't even know what this chapter is. I'm sorry, its crap. I haven't slept in two days. My brain is fried from putting all my brain power into my new Hetalia story. I don't know why, but I can't sleep. Send help. On a happier note, Apple pie is amazing. From what I could research, no one really knows why Apple pie became such an "American" thing, it just happened._**


End file.
